La traición jamás sabida
by dark lady kira
Summary: Luego de cinco años recluido en la peor de las cárceles de Valoran por culpa de Graves, Twisted Fate quiere explicaciones. ¿Por qué el hombre que lo amaba lo vendió por un puñado de oro?
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos y a todas los que hayan decidido leer este fic ^^ Me alegra teneros por aquí entreteniéndoos con mis humildes historias, espero que la disfrutéis. Nos leemos.**

LA TRAICIÓN JAMÁS SABIDA.

Prólogo.

Seis años atrás…

Era por la noche, y en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Piltover, un famoso mago descansa junto a su amante, durmiendo tranquilamente. No se percata de que este se levanta, al escuchar ruido afuera en la calle. Sigilosamente, el hombre va hacia la puerta, donde una docena de soldados aguardan, esperando irrumpir en la casa. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios del susodicho, haciendo levantar su bigote. Mediante señas, les guía por la casa, señalando la cama donde el mago se revuelve algo inquieto entre sueños, al no encontrar el calor del cuerpo del hombre a su lado.

Los soldados se abalanzan sobre el mago, que grita asustado al sentir los guanteletes de metal rodear sus brazos, y levantándose a trompicones empujados por los otros, trata de hacer su magia, pero seis pares más de manos se lo impiden.

-Eh, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-grita, tratando de deshacerse de sus captores. Un puñetazo en la boca del estómago le hace toser y quedarse quieto, respirando con dificultad-, M-Malcolm… Ayúdame-jadea, mirando al hombre, pero por parte de este solo recibe una mirada de indiferencia, que le parte el alma en dos-, ¡Malcolm, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?!-un tirón de brazos le pone derecho, pero el mago le quiere pedir explicaciones-, Malcolm-se intenta dar la vuelta, pero esta vez le golpean en la cabeza, dejándolo medio aturdido. Lo único que ve antes de desvanecerse por completo es un gesto de despedida de su amado, un gesto de burla…

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente, pero cuando despierta, es gracias a una patada que le propinan en las costillas. Tose, agarrándose el lado lastimado, retorciéndose en el suelo y mirando al que le ha agredido, un soldado, no sabe identificar de que ciudad.

-Levanta gusano, tu juicio está al caer-juicio. Esta palabra resuena en la mente de Twisted Fate, un campeón de la Liga de Leyendas… Hasta hace un tiempo al menos.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí, de que se me juzga?-el soldado lo ignora, obligándolo a que se levante, poniéndole unos pesados grilletes. Furioso por no saber qué demonios está sucediendo, intenta invocar su magia, pero no la encuentra en su interior, y eso le asusta-, ¿q-qué me habéis hecho?-el pánico le domina poco a poco, llegando a atizarle al soldado, pero este ya esta prevenido, y le noquea después de un pequeño enfrentamiento.

Sin mediar palabra, lo lleva a una sala, donde apenas hay gente: un juez, un anotador, y un par de personas a las que no conoce… Salvo a una.

-¡Malcolm!-grita, liberándose de su captor, y corriendo hacia su amado, pero dos soldados lo detienen, justo cuando va hacia él, propinándole un par de golpes que lo dejan maltrecho.

-¿Es él?-una voz de tenor aparecen en la sala, proveniente del juez. Entonces, Graves se levanta, asintiendo.

-Si su señoría… Fue él quien lo mató-el alma de Twisted Fate cae a sus pies. ¿Matar? Él no ha matado a nadie, ¿y Graves lo vio?

-E-eso es mentira, yo no he matado a nadie-con cada palabra, las lágrimas en los ojos del mago se hacen presentes, mirando a Graves suplicante-, yo no he hecho nada. Malcolm… ¿Qué estás diciendo?-a un gesto del juez, los soldados se retiran junto con él de Graves, acercándolo a él.

-Twisted Fate, por el asesinato de Roderick Gorvarsone, te condenamos a cadena perpetua-el mazo no se hace esperar, y entre gritos, súplicas y maldiciones, y sin saber que ha pasado, Twisted Fate es arrastrado fuera de la sala, encerrado, y posteriormente conducido a la cárcel con la peor fama de todo Valoran, un lugar donde solo reina la ley del más fuerte, y donde los débiles prefieren suicidarse antes que tener que lidiar con el dolor…

Un año atrás:

-Fate, eh Fate-un susurro apresurado pone al mago sobre aviso, levantándose del cochambroso camastro de su celda-, ya es la hora-.

Recogiendo sus escasísimas posesiones, Twisted Fate se pone al lado de la reja. Su compañero de celda está dormido. Lo mira con odio… Con un odio profundo y visceral, con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Hoy es el gran día, el gran día en el que saldrá del Infierno y volverá a la superficie. Distraídamente, acaricia el muñón de su brazo izquierdo, preparándose para morir o ser libre por fin. Deseaba conocerlo. Deseaba verlo, a aquel que ha propiciado su huida de la cárcel.

Un gorgoreo al lado de su celda le hace mirar por entre los barrotes. El guardia acaba de ser dejado inconsciente sin ningún ruido, y un leve tintineo de metal se deja oír. Segundos después, alguien vestido de guardia pasa las llaves de la celda, mientras que se ocupa del cuerpo del otro.

-Date prisa muchacho, no puedes perder esta oportunidad-en la oscuridad y con habilidad resultante de perder un brazo, Twisted abre la puerta de la celda sin apenas ruido. El falso oficial de fuera vuelve a cerrar la celda, sin temor a que el otro pueda descubrirlos, ya que está fuertemente sedado. Le pasa unas cuantas cosas en un hatillo, conduciéndolo a su propia celda, donde retira el camastro, dejando al descubierto un buen túnel-, vete ya-un pequeño revuelo comienza a oírse-, él está del otro lado, no te preocupes por nada-le obliga a meterse en el hueco, despidiéndose de él, poniendo luego una tabla a mitad del agujero y rellenando el hueco restante con tierra, colocando finalmente una losa igual. Todavía tiene tiempo de desvestirse el traje de guarda que consiguió robar hace unos días y esconderlo, hasta que llegan los de seguridad, revisando celda por celda.

Encuentran el cuerpo desmayado del guardia, y la celda medio vacía del mago, poniéndose todos en revuelo.

-Buena suerte, pequeño-murmura el otro, antes de que la luz de las linternas le dé en los ojos y finja despertarse sobresaltado.

Mientras tanto, una sensación de asfixia y apremio aprieta el pecho del mago, al arrastrarse por el túnel. Se le hace eterno hasta que, por fin, consigue salir. Lo primero que vislumbra es la luz de la luna, hermosamente llena aquella noche en que puede respirar libertad después de cinco largos años viviendo en la injusta oscuridad. El aire de la noche sopla en su rostro, moviendo su largo y descuidado pelo hacia detrás, haciendo que, en muchos años, la emoción surque sus venas y se manifieste en lágrimas en sus ojos. Se arrodilla en el suelo, cubierto de hierba, cayendo después, sollozando sin control, gritando de libertad.

Unos pasos a su espalda le hacen volverse fieramente, preparando sus piernas para correr. No permitiría que le volviesen a capturar, no ahora que había saboreado la libertad.

-Bienvenido a la superficie, Twisted Fate-una figura oscura avanza hacia él con paso tranquilo. Puede distinguir el brillo de la armadura que cubre su cuerpo, captar el amarillento reflejo de sus ojos, pero lo que más le llama la atención es la extraña extremidad que procede de su espalda, una mano que brilla tranquilamente, iluminando tenuemente el camino de su dueño-, no tengas miedo. Mi nombre es Viktor, soy el que te ha ayudado a salir de ese infierno.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-su voz esta ronca, de haber estado gritando momentos antes-, solo soy un humano normal, ya no soy nada, solo soy una sombra de lo que era… En la Liga se tienen que haber olvidado de mí ya… Ya no valgo para nada-.

Una risa algo metálica sale de debajo de la máscara de su salvador.

-No todo está perdido, querido muchacho. Permíteme que te ayude a recuperar tu antigua gloria, a consumar tu venganza, a cambio de unos pequeños favores-Viktor tiende su mano hacia el mago, el cual la mira, con desconfianza, pero la idea de la venganza es demasiado tentadora. Sin temor alguno en su mirada verde, toma esa mano salvadora, y junto con Viktor, abandona para siempre aquella región oscura…

No sabe cuánto dura el viaje, pero lo primero que le ofrece Viktor nada más llegar a su laboratorio es un buen baño, el cual Twisted Fate acepta de buen grado. Después de un par de horas, el mago sale como nuevo. Su pelo antes descuidado ahora brilla gracias al lavado, y su larga y fea barba ha sido recortada y afeitada. Sale simplemente con una toalla enrollada a su cintura.

-Vaya, te ha sentado bien el baño-se acerca a él, mirándolo a través de su máscara-, bien… Ahora solo descansa, te enseñaré tu habitación-le guía por un laberinto de pasillos llenos de tecnología que el mago no comprende, hasta un cuarto apartado del laboratorio-, duerme todo lo que quieras. Mañana va a ser un día doloroso para ti- el moreno se sobresalta, pero la misma risa metálica aparece-, tranquilo, será bueno para ti… Quieres recuperar tu brazo, ¿no?-…

En la actualidad:

Tranquilamente, Twisted Fate pasea por entre las calles del Piltover, mirando al cielo, viendo la luna en cuarto creciente, y sonriendo. Después de un año, por fin se ha acabado acostumbrando al peso de su brazo mecánico, el cual puede mover como si fuese el suyo propio. Cuando Viktor se lo puso, sufrió, pero no tanto como sufrió en la cárcel. Prefiere ocultarlo bajo la manga de su gabardina, al igual que su mirada bajo su sombrero nuevo. Después de pasar el año anterior atendiendo las necesidades de Viktor, por fin era libre… Con la condición de acudir si él se lo pedía. Era un bajo precio por todo lo que el hombre-máquina había hecho por él.

Por fin era libre para poder vengarse, vengarse del hombre que lo había vendido vilmente, sin ningún tipo de consideración o explicación. Silenciosamente, entra en el local que antes frecuentaba con él, una taberna normal y corriente, donde corre el whisky y el juego enfrenta a cualquiera. Se sienta en un rincón alejado de las mesas de juego y pide un whisky con una sonrisa encantadora a una de las camareras. Gira la cabeza, buscándolo con la mirada… Y lo ve… Su corazón da un vuelco, despertando sentimientos que creía que habían muerto hace muchísimo tiempo.

Bebe un trago del vaso, sin dejar de mirar a Malcolm Graves, el cual ríe al ganar otra ronda de juego. Pero la risa no dura mucho, baja la cabeza, y a Twisted le parece que suspira, antes de volver a levantar la cabeza, con la mirada llena de arrogancia. Así pasan alrededor de treinta minutos, en los cuales el mago no deja de mirarlo, anhelante, deseando ir hacia allá, besarlo, abrazarlo, matarlo, hacerle sufrir… Son tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabe qué hacer. Pero entonces, Graves levanta la cabeza, y sus ojos se fijan en él por casualidad. Se levanta repentinamente, sobresaltando a todos los jugadores en la mesa, dejando caer el puro de su boca por la sorpresa. Twisted simplemente se levanta y se va de la taberna.

Por su parte, Malcolm Graves no puede creer lo que está viendo. Twisted Fate, en la taberna, en frente de él, mirándolo con unos ojos que no son los suyos. Ve al mago salir de la taberna, y sin pensárselo dos veces, sale precipitadamente de allí, olvidando su partida, sus apuestas y hasta su fiel escopeta. Solo tiene ojos para él, para su hombre.

-¡Twisted!-grita cuando sale, pero lo único que le responde es el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. El pistolero se vuelve hacia todos los lados, desesperado-, ¿dónde estás, Twisted?-la desesperación y el anhelo se hacen presentes en su voz. Está Graves tan alterado que no se da cuenta que de detrás de él surge una sombra amenazadora.

-Aquí-Malcolm se da la vuelta velozmente, pero un puño de hierro impacta en su estómago, haciendo que se doble hacia delante, y luego en su cabeza, haciendo que caiga como el plomo al suelo-, aquí maldito. Para tomar mi venganza luego de seis años-…

Un gemido asoma a sus labios cuando por fin recupera la conciencia. Le duele la cabeza, seguramente del golpe propinado. Apenas ve algo en la oscuridad que lo rodea. Intenta moverse pero le es imposible, está encadenado a una pared, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin movilidad, de pie. Mira a todos los lados que puede, viendo una ligera luminiscencia acercarse a él, hasta su izquierda.

-Twisted-susurra Graves.

-Silencio, no quiero escucharte-un clic suena y la estancia se ilumina, mediante una bombilla en el techo. Entonces es cuando Malcolm Graves ve al hombre que amó y sigue amando. El pelilargo se gira, quitándose el sombrero, mostrando sus ojos verdes, llenos de odio dirigido contra el hombre enfrente suya, el cual no puede evitar soltar un jadeo.

-S-suéltame… Quiero abrazarte… ¿Dónde has estado?-el pecho de Twisted Fate se hincha de furia con cada respiración, que cada cual es más profunda que la anterior. Aprieta su puño humano, y con un grito lo impacta en la cara de Graves, el cual suelta un gemido-, ¿por qué…?-.

-Y… Y preguntas por qué-jadea el moreno, al borde del llanto-, e-eso debería preguntarlo yo, maldita sea-se cubre la cara con la mano con la que lo ha pegado, soltando un sollozo.

-Yo… No entiendo nada, Twisted. ¿Por qué desapareciste sin decirme nada?... No sabes cuánto he sufrido desde que te fuiste, pensé que estabas muerto-.

-¿Sufrir?... ¿¡Sufrir!?-grita, golpeándolo de nuevo-, ¡yo sí que he sufrido, maldito! ¡Por tu culpa he pasado cinco años en el infierno, y ahora voy a vengarme!-se quita la gabardina, dejando al descubierto su brazo mecánico, del cual saca un cuchillo oculto, accionando un mecanismo.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapa de los labios de Graves al ver el brazo.

-¿Q-qué te ha pasado?-una risa triste se deja oír.

-La ley del más fuerte, Graves, la ley de la peor cárcel de todo Valoran… No tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido. Yo sí que he sufrido, al saber que me traicionaste… Al saber que el hombre que me amaba me vendió por el vil metal… Yo pensaba que me amabas, maldito seas-se acerca a él, con el cuchillo de su mano mecánica desenfundado-, no te mataré rápidamente, bastardo… Voy a hacerte sufrir, voy a hacerte pasar por todas las penurias a las que me he visto sometido allí-sin mediar palabra, coge impulso, llevando su brazo hacia el cuerpo del apresado, con la hoja por delante…

**Bueno, hasta aquí el prologo. La historia irá cogiendo fuerza a medida que vaya avanzando. Puede que los personajes este un poco OC pero bueno, es solo una historia de tantas, ya sabéis. Este fic no va a ser muy agradable que digamos, así que estáis advertidos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente, aquí vengo con el primer capítulo de la historia. Gracias por pasar a leérosla, me hacéis muy feliz ^^**

LA TRAICIÓN JAMÁS SABIDA

Capitulo 1

La hoja se clava a escasos centímetros del pecho de Graves, debajo del brazo. Un quejido se oye de los labios de Twisted Fate, y la respiración agitada de Graves le hace levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.

-A…-se aclara la garganta-, a pesar de todo lo que he tenido que pasar por tu culpa… Todavía te amo… N-no soy capad de hacerte daño… A pesar de la traición más dolorosa que he recibido en mi vida, no soy capad… Soy un inútil… Llevo esperando tanto tiempo por esto… Que ahora que te tengo aquí delante solo quiero preguntarte por qué lo hiciste-los ojos verdes de él se cruzan con los marrones de Graves, que no entienden en la situación en la que se encuentra.

-Te juro por lo que más aprecio en esta vida, que no te he traicionado nunca… Yo regresé a casa y no te encontré… Encontré signos de lucha, todo revuelto, pero no te encontré a ti-.

-¿Qué es lo que más te importa en esta vida?-el tono de Fate se hace helado. Sabe qué es lo que va a contestar.

-Tú-el puñetazo no se hace esperar, ladeando la cabeza del castaño y partiéndole el labio. La sangre se resbala por su boca, cayendo en la pechera de la camisa. Graves lo mira, con determinación en sus ojos, lo cual sorprende al mago-, tú eres lo más importante para mí, Twisted, no miento-otro puñetazo llega, esta vez con la mano mecánica, pero los labios de Graves no sueltan un solo sonido.

-No te atrevas a decir eso delante de mí, bastardo… Si tan importante soy para ti, ¿por qué me abandonaste durante todo este tiempo?-una marca comienza a formarse donde los hierros han impactado. Graves no contesta, esta medio aturdido por el golpe que le ha dado-, respóndeme-le agarra del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que levante la cabeza.

-¿N-no recuerdas ese día?-pregunta, con algo de dificultad, escupiendo sangre a un lado-, ese día yo no estaba contigo-una risa resuena-, te dije que me iba a hacer unas cosas a Aguas Estancadas… No pude estar contigo, Twisted… Si alguien te engañó, no fui yo-.

El moreno se aparta, riéndose, transformando su risa en incredulidad.

-No me vengas con cuentos, Malcolm. Eras tú… Eras tú maldita sea. Me dijiste que tus asuntos podrían esperar otro día más-le mira con dolor-, esa noche nos acostamos… Como siempre, me tuviste entre tus brazos-Graves niega con la cabeza-, ¡no lo niegues, joder! ¡Yo sé lo que sentí!-.

-Te repito que no fui yo, Twisted, esa noche estuve durmiendo en Aguas Estancadas-Fate se niega a escuchar, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Esa noche me capturaron… Te burlaste de mí, me miraste indiferente cuando te pedí ayuda… Y luego en el juicio te negaste a hablar conmigo, me acusaste de asesinato de un tipo del que no había oído hablar en mi vida… Eras tú-suspira derrotado, bajando los hombros-, después de eso ingresé en ese horrible lugar, por cinco largos años… Y ahora vengo a buscar explicaciones. Quiero escucharte antes de matarte con mis propias manos-.

Lo mira con furia, pero en los ojos de Graves solo hay confusión, no entiende nada.

-¿Cómo puedo demostrar que no fui yo el que te traicionó? Yo no sería capad de hacerte daño-.

-Pues me lo hiciste-susurra, agarrándose donde su cuerpo se junta con el metal. Va a cambiar el tiempo, le duele. Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a ello. Levanta la vista, viendo que Graves lo mira con anhelo, se muere por poder tenerlo entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo, pero sabe que si lo suelta no será capad de llevar a cabo su venganza… Y ya le está costando mantenerlo atado y con las heridas de su cara sangrando.

El hematoma casi se ha terminado de formar, amoratando esa parte de su cara.

-Yo… Quiero creerte, Malcolm… Pero ese día esta tan fresco en mi memoria que es como si lo hubiese vivido ayer-se acaricia el pelo hacia atrás. Se dirige hacia una de las esquinas, donde hay un colchón viejo, y se sienta allí, quedando semi oculto por las sombras, ya que la bombilla no es muy potente.

Desde su posición, el castaño le oye llorar en bajo, partiéndosele el alma en dos. No sabe cuánto ha sufrido… Y está empezando a creer que fue por su culpa.

-Quiero-Twisted levanta la cabeza-, quiero saber por todo por lo que has pasado estos años, Twisted. Yo no tuve nada que ver… Pero te prometo que encontraré a quien te hizo esto, y lo mataré con mis propias manos- una pequeña carcajada se deja oír.

-Tú eres el culpable, bastardo… Y a pesar de que deseo destrozarte no puedo hacerlo. Mi cuerpo no me permite hacerlo, aunque mi mente me pide a gritos que te aniquile, que te haga pasar por todo lo que me hicieron pasar a mí… Pero está bien, te contaré por todo por lo que he pasado estos años. Acomódate-dice con una risa, un tanto cruel-. Cuando me vendiste a esos perros y fui recluido en ese maldito lugar… No pensé que fuese tan… Horrible-su tono baja tanto que Graves se tiene que esforzar por escucharlo.

"Me condenaron injustamente por haber matado a un tal Roderick Nosequé-Graves tuerce un poco la cabeza, extrañado-, después de eso… Solo recuerdo oscuridad y dolor. Estaba encerrado con la peor calaña de Valoran, rodeado de maldad… Me habían quitado mi magia y era débil, muy débil y ellos lo sabían. Me conocían por ser quien era, un Campeón de la Liga… Sabían que si me vencían nadie en ese lugar se atrevería a meterse con ellos…"

Seis años atrás…

-Vaya, carne fresca-una voz que le pone los pelos de punta le recibe cuando por primera vez es empujado dentro de la celda en la que vivirá para el resto de sus días. Ignorando al que ha hablado, se dirige hacia su camastro, si es que aún se le puede llamar así-, no me gusta que me ignoren cuando hablo-una mano se posa en su hombro, y fiel a su costumbre, el moreno avienta su brazo… Pero nada sucede. Su magia ya se ha ido y no está acostumbrado a ello todavía.

Lo único que consigue es darle con el canto de la mano en la cara, fuertemente, haciendo que el otro se enfurezca. Una lluvia de golpes cae entonces sobre él repentinamente, haciendo que se encoja sobre sí mismo. Una patada mal dada en la espalda le hace gritar. Una voz del otro lado de la reja hace que el matón se detenga. Un par de guardias entran y lo detienen.

-Ya van tres veces este mes que vas a la celda de castigo, Stanley, estate quieto-forcejean con él, llevándoselo de ahí.

-Te vas a enterar, piltrafa, se quién eres, haré correr la voz-una risa es lo último que oye, antes de poder levantarse lentamente, con el cuerpo magullado. Menudo recibimiento. Unos brazos amables le ayudan a levantarse, poniéndolo sentado en su cama.

-Que bien empiezas, amigo-el hombre se sienta a su lado-, soy Silver… Llámame simplemente así-Twisted Fate asiente, mientras se toca el labio con cuidado. No lleva ni tres minutos y ya lo tiene partido-, tienes que tener cuidado con ese tipejo, es mejor que no le hagas enfurecer, puede ser muy violento… Puede hacerte cosas horribles… Lo que no entiendo es por qué te han metido con él… Nunca está acompañado en su celda-un sollozo le hace dejar de hablar, y mirar al hombre que tiene a su lado.

-M-maldito seas, Graves-musita-, t-te odio-levanta la vista, con una mirada que a Silver le da un escalofrío, es la mirada absoluta de la desolación, de la tristeza y del odio profundo por alguien-, yo… Yo soy Twisted Fate-Silver se muestra sorprendido.

-¿El famoso mago de la Liga?-pregunta en bajo-, ahora entiendo las palabras de Stanley… Tienes que tener cuidado, Fate, si se enteran te van a hacer picadillo, eres una presa muy jugosa para alguien de su calaña… Intentaré mover algunos hilos para que te saquen de esta celda-Twisted lo mira, extrañado.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Silver se ríe.

-Oh, solo soy un humilde preso… Con mucha influencia-baja la voz-, procuraré sacarte lo antes posible de esta celda… Stanley no se anda por las ramas, si quiere algo lo consigue… Muchos han pasado por aquí y los han encontrado muertos, a manos del propio Stanley o suicidados… No entiendo por qué te han metido aquí, pero lo vas a pasar mal-.

-A mí nadie me avasalla… Le daré guerra si quiere guerra-una mano en su hombro hace que le mire.

-Hazme caso, Fate. Es mejor que no se fijen mucho en ti… Aunque por quien eres creo que vas a estar vigilado un buen tiempo…-.

Algunos días pasan, bastantes tranquilos para el mago, en los cuales Silver le enseña las cosas básicas para sobrevivir en ese agujero. Norma número uno: jamás le pidas ayuda a los guardias que no conozcas o que estén aliados con quienes consideras tus enemigos. Norma número dos: No llames demasiado la atención. Norma número tres: nunca, repito nunca, vayas a las celdas de castigo. Evítalas a toda costa. Estas tres normas se quedaron grabadas a fuego en la mente de Fate, quien en este momento está junto con Silver en el comedor, hablando en bajo.

-Queda relativamente poco para que Stanley salga de la celda de castigo… Los guardias pasan de todo pero a él le tienen entre ceja y ceja. Si ven que algo va mal lo meten en la celda, así que eso es bueno… Pero procura no andar nunca solo por los pasillos, siempre que tengas algún lugar donde ir, llámame y te escoltaré-.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Silver?-el nombrado se encoge de hombros.

-Eres un campeón de la Liga, amigo, y yo admiro a esos valientes que se adentran en los Campos-el moreno niega con la cabeza.

-Ya no lo soy… Ya no tengo mi magia, solo soy un humano más, no mas Liga, no mas aventuras en los Campos de la Justicia… Ahora solo quiero salir de aquí y vengarme a toda costa-.

-¿De quién?-el mago parece encogerse sobre sí mismo, negándose a hablar-, bien, cuéntamelo cuando te apetezca-.

En ese momento, las puertas del comedor se abren bruscamente, mostrando un hombre enfurecido. El mago y Silver se giran, Twisted no se dio cuenta cuando llegó, pero el hombre que acaba de entrar es bastante grande, de casi dos metros, calvo, muy musculado y aparentemente con una rabia poco controlable.

-¿Dónde está ese puto mago?-grita, mirando a todos los lados. Twisted va a levantarse a retarlo, pero Silver le agarra con una fuerza de la que no le creía capad del brazo, obligándolo a mantenerlo sentado.

-Recuerda que ya no puedes usar la magia, Fate, no eres rival para él. Procura mantenerte escondido a su paso, que ya bastante mal lo vas a pasar en la celda… Lamento no poder haberte sacado de allí-el moreno niega, cuando ingresó en prisión hace dos semanas ya perdió toda la esperanza… Lo único que mantiene consigo es la venganza, es lo único que lo hace fuerte… Pero hace caso a Silver y mantiene la cabeza agachada, comiendo sin hacer caso alguno de los gritos que profiere el otro.

Hasta que una sombra se manifiesta en la mesa, con la forma de la cabeza y los hombros de Stanley.

-Tú, maldito cabrón, has hecho que me encierren dos semanas en esa celda-baja el tono de voz, al igual que su cuerpo, poniendo su cara y la del moreno a la misma altura-, esta noche vas a saber lo que es sufrir-.

Silver escucha atentamente, disimulando. No le tocará un pelo al mago si él puede evitarlo, lo ayudará desde las sombras…

La noche llega, pero Twisted esta calmado… No quiere sufrir, pero sabe que el dolor le ayudará a avivar su furia y su rencor… Eso es lo que quiere, matar todo sentimiento por aquel maldito hombre que lo vendió por unas monedas. Está tumbado tranquilamente en su cama, de costado, de cara a la pared. Ya es por la noche y solo se oyen unos lejanos quejidos, no de dolor precisamente. Está despierto, no puede dormir. Tiene miedo… Ha visto en Silver una tabla de salvación, y ahora que está este hombre al otro lado de la habitación, esa confianza en sí mismo se ha ido al traste.

Le oye levantarse y acercarse a su cama, pero Fate no se mueve, fingiendo dormir.

-Se que estás despierto, gusano-susurra el otro en su oído. Inmediatamente después, dos grandes manos le atenazan del cuello, apretando su nuez, impidiendo que respire o que pueda gritar.

Twisted se revuelve, llevando sus manos donde las del otro, tratando de aflojar la presión, y luchando por respirar. Pero el otro es notablemente más fuerte que él. Se sienta encima de él, apretando aún más, riéndose en bajo al ver los esfuerzos del joven tratando de liberarse. Su cara comienza a poner morada, y su boca abierta trata de coger algún rastro de aire, pero es imposible. Ese malnacido presiona su nuez hacia abajo, impidiéndoselo.

Apenas sin poder ver, levanta y avienta su pierna hacia un lado, golpeando la pared, todo lo fuerte que puede, una y otra vez durante unos segundos, hasta que su cuerpo queda inerte entonces. Sigue sintiendo la presión de esos dedos gordos como chorizos, hasta que pierde la conciencia finalmente…

Los golpes en la pared alertan a Silver. No ha dormido, sabe que a Stanley le gusta atacar de noche. Con un juego de alambres conseguido hace años en una apuesta, silenciosamente abre su celda, sin despertar a su compañero y va hacia la del mago, viendo que Stanley está sentado encima de Fate, en ese momento, el joven deja de pegar a la pared. Tan rápida y silenciosamente como antes abre esa celda, empujando fuera de encima del moreno al gorila, tirándolo al suelo.

-Vaya, con que atacando de nuevo, ¿eh?-sus palabras le hacen ponerse al otro cuadrado al instante, pero Silver ignora al bruto, yendo hacia Fate. Ha perdido el conocimiento y sus vías respiratorias están cerradas. Sin perder tiempo, le hace el boca a boca, golpeando su pecho, tratando de que vuelva a respirar.

-Tú, ¿cómo te atreves a empujarme?-reponiéndose del sobresalto del principio, va a apartarlo, pero Silver le agarra de la mano, torciéndosela.

-Este tío es mi protegido, ¿te queda claro?-con un último golpe, hace que una bocanada de aire le pase a través de los pulmones, provocando que comience a toser y a respirar agitadamente. Sin pensarlo, Twisted Fate se aferra a Silver, temblando. Este le pone una mano en la cabeza, para tranquilizarlo-, no quiero volver a verte a menos de tres metros de él… Y como me entere que mandas a alguien a buscarlo, toda mi ira va a caer sobre ti-Silver se levanta, dispuesto a irse, pero el moreno no le suelta-, tranquilo, no te pasará nada-.

Pese a las suplicas del moreno, Silver se va de la celda, cerrándola de nuevo. Si los guardias llegan a saber que ha estado en la celda, lo mandarán a la celda de castigo, y entonces no podrá protegerlo, y entonces sí que puede dar por muerto al mago…

Actualidad:

-A partir de ese momento me convertí en la sombra de Silver. Me daba pánico la noche, compartir celda con aquel hijo de perra era lo peor… Siempre silenciosamente… Siempre a escondidas lograba hacerme daño, de una forma u otra, pese a que él estaba vigilándome la mayor parte del tiempo-.

Graves tiembla de rabia, atado como está… Saber que pudo perder al hombre que amaba a manos de un cabrón integral le hace querer ir a la prisión y freírlo a tiros.

-Las marcas que me dejó en el cuello duraron dos semanas físicamente… Pero mentalmente todavía perduran… Todavía no puedo dormir a gusto, pese que hace un año abandoné por fin ese maldito lugar… Quiero dormir como antes… Sabiendo que estoy protegido…-.

-Suéltame-murmura Malcolm-, suéltame, maldita sea, voy a matarlo-.

-¿Por qué haces como si te preocuparas por mí?-pregunta, abatido.

-¡Porque me preocupo por ti, joder! ¡Yo no fui quien te vendió, Twisted, créeme! Mírame a los ojos-el moreno gira la cabeza, para no mirarlo-, ¡mírame!-le grita. Lentamente se gira, mirándolo con sus ojos esmeralda-, yo no lo hice… Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, haría lo que fuese por ti… Tienes que creerme, por favor-.

No le da tiempo a hablar más, Fate se levanta y se va de allí, dejando solo a Graves.

El moreno quiere creerlo, pero no es capad. Ahora, con las palabras antes dichas, ya ha desequilibrado la frágil mente del mago, y este lo sabe… Ya no va a poder hacer nada contra él, a menos hasta que le termine de contar todo. Quiere contárselo, quiere desahogarse con alguien, contar esos cinco terribles años de su vida. Soltando un grito, pega un puñetazo con su mano mecánica a una pared, haciendo un agujero considerable en esta.

La voz preocupada de Graves lo llama desde la sala, pero el moreno la ignora, mientras sigue golpeando la pared, descargando su frustración contra los ladrillos. Con la pared semiderruida, Twisted mira al pistolero, ya que es una de las paredes que da a la sala. La furia asoma en sus ojos mientras se dirige hacia el castaño, y le propina un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago.

-No vuelvas a hablar… No vuelvas a decir eso. Tú… Fuiste tú, me engañaste con palabras dulces, con tu maldito cuerpo… Esa noche tenía que irme a visitar a mis padres… Pero me sedujiste, me convenciste para que me quedase en casa en vez de venir conmigo… Y me vendiste-arrima su cara a la suya.

Graves adelanta su cuello y lo besa. Twisted quiere separarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedece, haciendo que se pegue más a él, hasta que con un grito de frustración finalmente se aparta, propinándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿L-lo ves? Lo has vuelto a hacer, quieres convencerme de que tú no fuiste. Mentiroso, traidor… Te odio… Te odio con toda mi alma-en sus ojos así se reflejaba, y la desesperanza comienza a inundar a Graves, el cual deja caer la cabeza. Pero lo hará, hará ver que él no fue quien lo vendió… Ahora comienza a verlo claro…

**No sé si mañana podré subir capitulo, que vengo a las mil de la universidad, de todas formas lo intentaré. Nos leemos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí llega el tercer capítulo ^^ Disfrutadlo.**

LA TRAICION JAMÁS SABIDA.

Capítulo 2.

Graves observa desde su posición como su amado se tumba en el colchón, dándole la espalda. Mueve un poco los brazos, los tiene entumecidos de estar con ellos así, pero entonces piensa en el brazo metálico de él, ¿cómo perdió el brazo? Esa es una pregunta que le ronda por la cabeza. No puede dejar de observarlo, su figura está entre penumbras, pero puede distinguirlo, ese cuerpo esbelto bien formado. Esa persona a la que ha abrazado y amado durante tantas noches ahora está tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, después de tantos años. Sin pensar, comienza a hablar.

-Desde que desapareciste-comienza, en voz baja-, no he dejado de buscarte… Removí todo Valoran de arriba abajo, pero nunca pude dar con una pista que me llevase hasta ti. Poco a poco perdí la esperanza de encontrarte. Estaba… Furioso. Pensé que me habías abandonado, pero yo te buscaba, sabía que no me abandonarías sin una buena razón. Nos amábamos tanto que era impensable que me hubieses dejado. Yo te sigo amando, Twisted, ¿por qué no me crees?-la voz del pistolero se pierde en un susurro. Deja caer la cabeza, derrotado, mirando al suelo.

Twisted Fate lo ha escuchado todo en silencio. Cada palabra de ese hombre se ha clavado en su alma, quiere creer que él le sigue amando tal y como dice.

-Demuéstrame que me amas, Malcolm, y entonces te creeré… Creeré que no fuiste tú quien me condenó a la oscuridad-esas palabras se escuchan como una brisa de esperanza para el castaño.

-Cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber quién te condenó, quiero saber el nombre de a quien supuestamente mataste. Investigaré, daré con el culpable, y lo mataré, a pesar de mi vida-.

-Estúpido… Si vas a matarlo a costa de tu vida prefiero matarte yo… ¿En serio quieres saberlo todo?-Graves asiente.

-Te juro que si se pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo, me pondría en tu lugar, una y mil veces-.

-No sabes lo que dices… No le deseo a nadie ese sufrimiento-en un acto reflejo se agarra el brazo mecánico, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para el otro.

-¿Por qué tienes ese brazo?-un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del mago.

-N-no quiero hablar de ello… El dolor… Todavía puedo sentirlo… E-es horrible-las lágrimas comienzan a caer incontroladamente. Se lleva la mano a la frente, con los ojos muy abiertos, recordándolo todo-, e-estuve despierto… Estuve despierto, gritando, sufriendo… N-no quiero… Silver miraba… No podía ayudarme, lo retenían… No le dejaban ayudarme… En ese momento desee que nada de esto hubiese pasado, que todo fuese un mal sueño…-…

Su voz se pierde en el silencio, pero enseguida vuelve a retomar su historia donde la dejó antes.

-N-no quiero hablar de esto… Pero si con ello es posible que demuestres que no eres un traidor… Adelante…-…

Hace cinco años:

-Feliz aniversario, Fate-le saluda Silver al salir de su celda. Los ojos del mago lo miran, haciéndole estremecer-, b-bueno hombre, que solo era una broma-le da una palmada en el hombro-, te he traído un regalo-del desgastado traje de preso se saca un puro, el cual le da.

Tabaco, había dejado de fumar hace unos años, pero simplemente lo tomó entre sus labios, dándole Silver fuego. El moreno pega una calada, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de ese efímero placer dentro del mundo horrible en el que se encuentra, que al fin y al cabo no es demasiado gracias a que Silver lo protege.

-Gracias por todo, Silver-murmura el mago, sacándose el puro de la boca y expulsando el aire. Se toca la barba, que ha crecido sin control todo este tiempo-, ¿tienes una cuchilla? Me gustaría afeitarme-Silver lo mira de reojo, con un poco de desconfianza, desde aquel día, han intentado matarlo cinco veces, y la mente y el cuerpo del mago casi no se tienen.

-De nada, hombre. Sí, tengo en mi habitación, ¿quieres que te afeite?-el moreno niega con la cabeza.

-Ya bastante haces por mí… Quiero hacer yo algo-.

-De acuerdo, pero te acompañaré, tengo que comentarte algo-llegan a la celda, que está vacía, durante el día pueden recorrer libremente la prisión, salvo por la noche que tiene que dormir encerrados. Silver rebusca entre sus cosas, tendiéndole una barra de jabón y una cuchilla.

-Bueno, ¿qué es eso que querías comentarme?-el pelilargo comienza a enjabonarse la cara, mientras Silver se sienta en su camastro, mirándolo… Más bien vigilándolo.

-He conseguido contactar con un Campeón de la Liga-le suelta sin más, haciendo que el mago se atragante con el humo y se tenga que quitar el puro de la boca. Lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y ávidos de información.

-¿Quién es? ¿Va a ayudarnos?-Silver se ríe un poco.

-Aféitate anda, y tranquilo. Su nombre es Viktor-le coge el puro mientras el otro termina de enjabonarse y comienza a pasar la cuchilla-, dice que puede ayudarte a escapar, si trabajas para él un tiempo… Te conoce, ha oído hablar de ti, y conoce tus habilidades-.

-Creo que se quien es… Apenas tuve tiempo de hablar con él… Llegó a la Liga poco antes de que me encerraran aquí. Es un hombre-máquina con una mente brillante-un atisbo de esperanza parece rodear al mago, el cual se ríe en bajo.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te oigo reír desde que estas aquí, Twisted, me alegro por ti-Silver le da una calada al puro, echando el humo.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi? Seguro que aquí también hay otros presos que sufren-pregunta de repente, haciendo que Silver lo mire.

-Veo en ti todo lo que quise ser una vez, Fate. Yo también estaba preparado para entrar a la Liga. Es un lugar maravilloso donde la gente compite, con rencor, sin rencor, da igual, pero se mantiene viva y luchando. Pero un complot me encerró aquí-el joven lo mira, incrédulo. Así que también hubiese sido un compañero de la Liga…-, me acusaron de haber estafado a un tipejo, alguien cubierto de mierda hasta las orejas, un pez gordo. Por eso estoy aquí… Ese tipejo es mi objetivo cuando salga de aquí, mientras tanto ayudo a los que han sido encerrados injustamente, que son muy pocos. Tú y otro chico sois los únicos hasta el momento… Me sé la vida y milagros de todos los que rondan por los pasillos, incluida la tuya, Fate… Y tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, más de las que crees-.

Twisted se termina de afeitar en silencio, escuchando atentamente todas las palabras que dice Silver.

-Si tenemos tantas cosas en común… ¿Por qué no me las dices?-la risa de Silver llena la estancia.

-Todavía es pronto, jovencito, todavía es pronto… Por cierto, no me has dicho que edad tienes, Fate-le pasa la toalla para que se seque la cara.

-Alrededor de treinta… No quiero acordarme de nada de mi vida anterior… No quiero pensar en cómo era antes, ahora estoy aquí y aunque no me he resignado todavía, pensar en el pasado es doloroso-una sucesión de imágenes se le viene a la cabeza. Graves felicitándolo por su cumpleaños, abrazándole y deseándole lo mejor. Graves con él, besándolo, haciéndole sentir bien…

El mago agita la cabeza de un lado para otro, tratando de borrar de su mente esas imágenes y se seca la cara, dejando la toalla en su sitio y pidiéndole el puro a Silver.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Nunca me has contado nada de tu vida, Silver… Quiero saber algo, aunque sea una nimiedad, de mi salvador-.

Silver se ríe, palmeando del hombre del más joven, y levantándose de la cama. Van al comedor, que tienen que comer.

-Pues tengo cuarenta y cinco años… Y no te digo más, que luego todo se sabe, jajaja-la mente perspicaz de Twisted se da cuenta de que este hombre esconde más de lo que aparenta. Silver le rodea los hombros con una mano-, vamos, vamos, no seas curioso, Fate, te contaré todo a su debido tiempo. De momento, déjame ayudarte aquí dentro y ayudarte a salir. Viktor estará encantado de saber que puedes ayudarle… Sabe cuál es tu problema, y le preguntaré acerca de tu magia, por lo que tranquilo, podrás recuperarla también-.

-Vaya, menudo aniversario. Me van a ayudar a escapar y recuperare mi magia-se ríe, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, casi alegremente, con el puro entre los labios.

Los intentos de violencia contra Twisted Fate siguen siendo los mismos por parte de Stanley, a los que se les ha unido varios presos más. Ahora van acechándolo en los pasillos, silenciosamente, esperando algún despiste de Silver para poder echarle el guante al mago. Es una buena presa, y Silver otra, pero a ver quién es el gracioso que se mete con él… Ese hombre es prácticamente invulnerable, pero no el moreno.

Silver tiene que ser especialmente cuidadoso en "disuadir" a los que intentan atacar a su protegido, si se pasa de la raya puede que lo manden a la celda de castigo unos cuantos días… Y eso puede ser mortal para el joven. Pero tiene bastantes aliados entre los presos, aunque para esta tarea delicada, no se fía de ellos demasiado... Stanley puede ser muy convincente cuando se lo propone. Sobre todo a base de palo.

Lo tenían todo planeado, uno de ellos armaría bulla, intentando agredir al mago, seguro que Silver saltaba a defenderlo sin dudarlo. Ya estaban todos colocados… Pero Silver era demasiado viejo como para caer en un truco de esos. En un instante, el tipo sentado al lado de Twisted le suelta un puñetazo en la cara, aparentemente sin venir a cuento.

-Tú, bastardo, púdrete. No te vuelvo a prestar dinero si te lo vas a gastar en gilipolleces como esas-otro puñetazo-, y encima no compartes, cabrón-grita.

Twisted está aturdido, del primer puñetazo, no se lo esperaba y el segundo apenas puede esquivarlo. Silver se adelanta, cogiendo de la muñeca al otro.

-Bueno, bueno, tu tranquilo, yo te pagaré lo que se ha gastado, pero no es necesario pegar al pobre chico, ¿no?-su tono, aunque aparentemente calmado, es frío como el hielo. Los guardias llegan de inmediato, deteniendo al tipo y llevándoselo a las celdas de castigo-, ¿estás bien, Fate?-le aparta con cuidado la mano de la cara, viendo que le ha golpeado el pómulo-, menos mal que no ha sido en el ojo-le pone el vaso de agua fría en la cara-, esto te calmará un poco-.

-Gracias-murmura el moreno-, ya sabía yo que esto no podía ser todo bueno-.

-Bueno hombre, solo ha sido un golpe, no te ha hecho mucho, es lo que tiene ser quien eres. Te quieren capturar. Stanley está reuniendo gente contra ti, y cuando pueda echarte el guante, si que vas a sufrir-el moreno desvía la mirada hacia su plato.

-Solo quiero irme de aquí… ¿P-por qué me vendió? No lo entiendo-Silver lo mira con atención.

-¿Quién fue? Después de un año creo que merezco saberlo, ¿no crees?-Twisted asiente.

-Se llama Malcolm Graves-Silver casi se atraganta con su agua-, él… Me vendió, dice que maté a un hombre y que él fue testigo… Pero eso es mentira, yo no he visto a ese hombre en mi vida, no sé quién es. Sé que esto es un plan para encerrarme aquí, para apartarme de la vida pública… Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero averiguar todo esto, y luego matar a ese hijo de perra malnacido-Silver deja el vaso, mirando atentamente a Fate.

-Definitivamente, tu y yo tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba, si señor-Twisted lo mira, interrogante, pero el mayor sacude la mano, como quitándole importancia-, vámonos, que estar rodeado de tanta gente es malo. ¿Te apetece ir al gimnasio un poco?-el mago asiente, dando el último bocado y levantándose también…

Después de ejercitarse un rato, van a las duchas, donde Twisted contempla una vez más las cicatrices que ahora marcan su cuerpo. Una cicatriz en las costillas que casi le cuesta un pulmón, resultante de una noche especialmente violenta de Stanley, magulladuras varias… Y una cicatriz propia en el antebrazo derecho, fruto de su desesperación. Mientras el agua cae sobre su cabeza, pegándole el pelo a la cara, recuerda nítidamente cómo hace unos meses intentó suicidarse…

_Era por la noche, hacía ya unos seis meses que había ingresado en esa prisión. No lo soportaba más era imposible, cada noche, cada maldita noche aquel hombre intentaba matarlo, violarlo, hacerle daño. A pesar de que siempre tenía a Silver a su lado, lo estaba destrozando tanto moral como físicamente. Aquella noche había intentado violarlo brutalmente, y casi lo consigue. A pesar de todo, las magulladuras de su cuerpo eran muy fuertes. Si alguien quería que sufriese, ya lo estaba logrando._

_Silver hablaba en bajo con él en el comedor, pero él, aunque no quería, lo estaba ignorando, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente de vez en cuando. Lo haría, ya no le importaba la venganza, solo quería salir de allí, de cualquier modo. Mira ávidamente el cuchillo, pero es de plástico, no le serviría de mucho._

_-Tengo que ir al baño-se levanta de la mesa._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-el moreno niega con la cabeza._

_-Espérame aquí, no tardaré mucho-estaba decidido a hacerlo. Le agradecía a Silver todo lo que había hecho por él… Pero no podía soportarlo más, era demasiado para su mente y para su cuerpo. Procurando no cruzarse con nadie, va hacia los baños, vacios en ese momento ya que están todos en el comedor. No le importa hacer ruido. Le mete un codazo a un espejo, partiéndolo, sin importarle que su codo comience a sangrar, y coge uno de los pedazos más afilados, sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared._

_-Yo te amaba, maldita sea-susurra en bajo-, espero que te pudras en el infierno… Cuando vayas hacia allí te haré sufrir-cerrando su mano derecha en un prieto puño, se hace un corte profundo a lo largo del antebrazo, del cual empieza a salir sangre abundantemente._

_El mago cierra los ojos, dejando la sangre fluir. Ya siente cómo su cuerpo se queda sin fuerzas, y apenas oye ni siente cuando alguien le zarandea y le presiona el brazo fuertemente, para que le deje de sangrar…_

_-Fate-una voz familiar pero algo lejana resuena en sus oídos-, Fate, despierta-abre los ojos ligeramente, pero tiene que volver a cerrarlos, ya que algo le ha deslumbrado-, estúpido crio-siente un peso al lado de su pierna izquierda._

_-¿Silver?-pregunta con la voz débil, abriendo de nuevo los ojos, mirándolo, y viéndolo algo borroso. El hombre asiente. El joven intenta mover el brazo, pero parece que lo tiene inmovilizado y le duele-,… ¿Por qué, Silver? ¿Por qué no me dejaste?-un suave golpe en su cabeza le hace mirar al hombre._

_-Eres un crio estúpido, Fate. Huir así de los problemas… Ya te he dicho que te voy a ayudar a escapar, no sé qué pretendías intentando suicidarte. Ahora estás débil y eres una presa fácil-._

_-Antes también lo era, Silver. Estoy mejor muerto, así no puedo pensar, ni sentir… Ni recordar nada… No quiero volver a esa maldita celda, con ese tarado. Ya no lo soporto más-Silver lo mira con algo de lástima._

_-Pobre niño que has sido apartado de todo lo que conocías… No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí, eso tenlo por seguro… Mientras tanto, confía en mí, mientras yo esté cerca, nadie te hará daño… Al menos no más del necesario-…_

Trata de alejar ese recuerdo de su mente, comenzando a secarse y a vestirse. Se acerca al espejo del baño, mirándose la cara donde comienza a formarse un buen moratón.

-Vamos a mi celda, te daré un poco de pomada-se dirigen hacia el sitio, sentándose Fate en la cama de su amigo, tendiéndole este una pomada-, aplícate una buena cantidad, es mejor que no se te hinche demasiado-.

Pasa un rato, hasta que de repente, un par de guardias hacen acto de presencia.

-Silver-uno de ellos se adelanta-, hemos sabido que el otro día te colaste en la celda de Stanley y Fate… ¿Se puede saber por qué?-al moreno se le encoje el corazón, sabe lo que pasará.

-Estaba tratando de matarlo Joy, ya sabéis lo zopenco que es Stanley, y no va a parar de intentarlo hasta que lo consiga-el tal Joy asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo sabemos, Silver, pero las normas son las normas… Tendrás que pasar unos días en la celda de castigo. Vamos, levanta-Silver niega con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes amigo. Este hombre está en peligro de muerte si no le paro los pies a Stanley. Ya sabes lo que le gusta torturar a los que están con él-.

-Lo siento, Silver, pero las normas son las normas… Solo serán un par de días, nosotros le vigilaremos. Vamos-.

-Te tomo la palabra Joy… Como le pase algo al chico vais a pagar las consecuencias-el mayor se levanta, pero Twisted se aferra a su camiseta-, tranquilo muchacho, solo serán dos días, luego volveré a ser tu sombra-los guardias se llevan a Silver, dejando al mago sin su tabla de salvación.

Se queda allí un rato más, hasta que Joy regresa de nuevo, buscándolo.

-Fate, no te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos los dos días que esté Silver en la celda… Sabemos cómo es Stanley. No te preocupes-.

-Si sabéis cómo es, ¿por qué me habéis metido con él?-.

-Ordenes de arriba muchacho. Lo siento. Vamos, esta no es tu celda, no puedes quedarte aquí-.

-Por favor, dejadme aquí estas dos noches, no quiero estar con él-le suplica, pero el otro niega.

-Imposible, lo siento-le coge de debajo del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse y a sacarlo de la celda-, la cena está próxima, vete yendo hacia el comedor. Tengo que informar de un asunto, no tardaré-.

La noticia de que Silver estaría unos días en la celda de castigo ha corrido como la espuma entre los presos. Todos saben que el mago es su protegido, y que quien se atreva a tocarle no saldrá ileso, pero él ahora no está aquí, aunque eran muchos los que le debían favores, por lo tanto muchos pares de ojos los que vigilan al mago mientras se sienta a la mesa.

Twisted se sentía desamparado. Silver era la única razón por la que estaba medianamente a salvo y cuerdo. Esos dos días se le harían larguísimos. La comida le sabe a cartón. Sabe que le estaban vigilando, tanto los hombres de Stanley como los de Silver… Pero claro… No sabe quién pertenece a qué bando. Se siente incómodo con tantos pares de ojos observándolo disimuladamente, hasta que no puede más y abandona el comedor corriendo.

Se esconde detrás de la puerta de este, viendo como unos segundos después, unos diez hombres salen también, en pos de él. Buscaría algún lugar seguro, no quería pasar la noche en esa horrible celda… Moviéndose entre las sombras, logra dar con un pequeño cuarto que parece el cuarto de la limpieza o algo así. Se mete dentro sin dudarlo un segundo. Allí entre la oscuridad, su mente viaja rápida, hacia los días anteriores a ese infierno.

A pesar del odio, todavía queda algún rastro de amor por el hombre que lo vendió, lo cual le hace débil… O fuerte. Desea salir, pero ya no sabe si para matarlo o escucharlo. Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación. Cuando Silver saliese de la celda de castigo le preguntaría acerca del tal Roderick Gorvarsone.

Está el joven tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que afuera se ha formado un revuelo de mil demonios. Está prácticamente todo el mundo buscándolo: los guardias porque creen que ha intentado fugarse, los aliados de Silver para protegerlo y los de Stanley para llevarlo ante él. Oye los gritos y los golpes, tienen que estar dándose unas buenas ostias. De repente la puerta del cuarto donde él se encuentra se abre bruscamente.

Da un brinco en el sitio donde está sentado, tratando de no hacer ruido. El cuarto está a oscuras y él está alejado de la puerta, por lo que el intruso no puede verlo, aunque lo busca con la mirada.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que lo hagan los de Stanley-murmura. Ya va a irse cuando una voz lo detiene.

-Estoy aquí-susurra-, déjame solo aquí, estoy bien-el hombre entra, y entre las penumbras, Fate lo reconoce como el compañero de celda de Silver.

-Tranquilo chico, tenemos un lugar mejor para esconderte. Vamos, deprisa, antes de que se enteren-le coge por el brazo y lo saca. Entonces Fate ve la pelea montada en el pasillo. Un barullo enorme de gente pegándose entre ellos, y guardias intentando separarlos. Hay otros muchos que simplemente miran. El hombre le conduce hacia la parte contraria de la pelea, yendo a dar a un pasillo en el que resuena el eco de la lucha-, levantas pasiones, muchacho-bromea, conduciendo al moreno.

-Me gustaría no hacerlo, la verdad-murmura.

-Stanley es un bruto, pero tienes aquí mucha gente que te admira, Fate. No todos logran ser campeones de la Liga. Muchos de aquí son aficionados, sobre todo de la niña esa llamada Annie. La adoran, es a la vez la cosita mas mona y destructiva de Valoran. Muchos ven en vosotros metas que les gustarían alcanzar… Por eso Silver es tan bien considerado en este lugar-tuercen una esquina.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Silver?-el hombre se encoge de hombros.

-No mucho. Solo sabemos que iba a entrar a la Liga, nada más. De su pasado no se sabe nada. Eso sí, pregúntale acerca de cualquiera de nosotros, te puede decir de todo-van a doblar otra esquina, cuando se encuentran de boca con un par de hombres. Al principio se quedan estáticos, pero luego miran a Fate.

-¡Es él, cógelo!-los dos se abalanzan a por él.

-Corre niño-le pega un empujón en la dirección contraria, mientras el mayor procura retenerlos un tiempo hasta que el moreno consiga escapar. Sin mirar atrás, Twisted se pone a correr, procurando no coger el mismo camino que lleva a la pelea. Detrás de él oye el forcejeo, un grito y pasos apresurados.

Maldiciendo su suerte, el zíngaro corre por los pasillos. Les lleva ventaja, y trata de encontrar algún lugar donde poder esconderse. Pero lo único que están abierto son las celdas y los baños, y ambas opciones no son viables, y no puede volver al cuarto de la limpieza. Con la mente bloqueada, lo único que puede hacer es correr. Oye los pasos más de cerca, y mira ligeramente hacia detrás, viéndolos.

Repentinamente, se choca contra alguien, cayéndose los dos al suelo. Lo mira, tratando de averiguar quién es.

-Joy-dice, casi con alegría.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Fate?-se levantan, y justo llegan los dos hombres de Stanley-, vosotros, a vuestra celda, vamos. Aquí no tenéis nada que hacer-con un gruñido, ambos rodean al los otros, pero no para irse… A Joy le meten un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo, mientras que el otro agarra al moreno por detrás, poniéndole una mano en la boca.

Lleno de furia, el joven le pega una patada en la entrepierna al que ha dejado fuera de combate al guardia, y al otro le patea en las espinillas también, logrando que lo suelte, volviendo a escapar. No es débil, es uno de los Campeones de la Liga, nadie de ahí puede ser débil.

Un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuerpo lo recorre, conoce bien ese cosquilleo, pero es muy débil. Vigila por los pasillos, tratando de no toparse con nadie… Pero la fortuna no le sonríe. Un golpe en su espalda le hace caer de bruces al suelo, y un gran peso se instala en su cuerpo, cuando Stanley se le sienta encima.

-Hola, Fate-le saluda, susurrándole en la oreja-, menuda juerga que has montado, ¿eh? ¿No era más fácil resignarse? Ahora con la que hay montada nadie va a escuchar tus gritos-el moreno intenta revolverse, pero Stanley le agarra sus dos manos con una suya, levantándolo y propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago, que lo deja sin respiración y algo aturdido.

Como si fuese un muñeco, Stanley se lo lleva. Tiene su mano puesta en la boca del mago. Se dirige hacia los baños, donde no hay nadie, cerrando la puerta y atrancándola con uno de los bancos. Lo tira al suelo sin ningún miramiento.

-Tenía ganas de tener para mí ese culo apretado tuyo-comienza a decir, mientras se dirige a las duchas-, no eres más que otro prisionero de este infierno, no sé por qué Silver tiene tanto interés en ti… Pero yo también lo tengo, mago. Seguro que has escuchado que yo mismo maté a algunos de mis compañeros de celda, y que otros se suicidaron… Sé que intentaste hacerlo, y eso me puso furioso, ¿sabes?-se da la vuelta, mirando al pelilargo que comienza a levantarse-, nadie se va de aquí sin antes darme placer, Fate-.

-Maldito tarado-jadea, sujetándose el estómago. Stanley se ríe, acercándose a él.

-Sí, soy un tarado, pero como me pasaré aquí el resto de mi vida, me lo tengo que pasar bien… Y no encuentro mayor diversión que hacer sufrir a otros. Cuerpos que han sido siempre libres, que no saben lo que es sufrir. Me encanta romperlos poco a poco-se acerca a él, golpeándolo de nuevo, en las costillas-, me encanta machacarlos, hacerlos trizas, hacer que supliquen que acabe con su sufrimiento… No encuentro mayor placer que ese-le golpea de nuevo, tirándolo al suelo.

Se sienta en uno de los bancos y se desabrocha los cordones de las botas, quitándoselos y uniéndolos con un nudo. Se acerca al mago, el cual se resiste, llevándose una patada. Le ata las manos juntas, y cogiendo la cuerda, lo arrastra hasta las duchas, colgándolo por las manos de uno de los ganchos que se usan para colgar las toallas, de cara a la pared.

Twisted apenas puede apoyar los pies en el suelo, y le tiran los hombros y las muñecas.

-Mira que bien estás así… Sin poder moverte, sin poder impedir que te haga lo que me de la real gana-se ríe quedamente, sacando la navaja ya conocida por el moreno.

Siente el pánico invadirlo, sabe que puede hacerle lo que quiera, pero si él puede impedirlo por todos los medios así lo hará.

-¡Ayuda!-grita de repente, levantando eco por la estancia-, ¡aquí! ¡Estamos aq…!-un puñetazo en la columna le hace gritar.

-Vaya… Y yo que quería oír tus gritos de súplica y no va a poder ser-niega con la cabeza, riéndose. Se arranca una manga del traje y se la anuda a la boca para que no grite-, bueno, empecemos con algo suave, ¿qué te parece?-pasea la navaja con la que una vez casi le perfora el pulmón por su espalda. Las respiraciones del joven se aceleran, delatando su miedo, lo cual le encanta al otro. Stanley respira profundamente-, a esto me refiero Fate, todo tu cuerpo huele a miedo… A miedo a lo que pueda hacerte-le clava la navaja lentamente entre las costillas, justo donde la otra vez.

El grito ahogado de Twisted no se hace esperar. Aprieta sus manos, soportando el dolor, mordiendo la mordaza. Trata de que no se le escape una sola lágrima, pero Stanley al ver que se resiste, retuerce la hoja dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que grite más fuerte. Saca la hoja, dejando que un rastro de sangre resbale, manchando el traje del moreno.

-Vaya, se te van a manchar los pantalones, permíteme-de un tirón se los quita, dejándolo en ropa interior. A continuación le sube la parte de arriba, sacándosela por el cuello y enredándosela a las manos, dejándolo desnudo.

Stanley contempla con deleite los músculos del otro reo moverse, presos del terror. Pone sus manos sobre las caderas del mago, arrimando su cuerpo por detrás, manchándose la mano por la sangre que sale de su cuerpo. Mete el dedo de esa mano en la herida, haciendo que el cuerpo de Twisted se ponga en tensión y grite, quedando ahogado por la mordaza.

-Sufre mas, sufre más para mi, mago. Deléitame con tu dolor-mete otro dedo en la herida, abriendo la carne, haciendo que la sangre fluya más deprisa-, tranquilo, no voy a matarte de momento… Quiero verte sufrir más-saca los dedos de la herida. La pérdida de sangre y el dolor han dejado al moreno medio inconsciente, pero todavía puede sentir que el hombre detrás de él no ha acabado.

De un tirón lo quita la ropa interior, dejándolo sin nada puesto.

-N-no-dice, en la medida de lo que puede con la mordaza, negando con la cabeza. La risa cruel del otro en su oreja le hace estremecer.

-¿Por qué no, Fate? Sé que cuando estabas fuera gozabas como una perra con un tal Graves… ¿Era tu amorcito? Pobrecito, ya no podrás volver a verlo… Ni podrá volver a follarte nunca más-se burla-, ahora eres mío mago. Eres mi perra… Y tienes que obedecer a tu amo-pasea sus manos por el cuerpo tembloroso del joven.

El moreno no puede evitar recordar los días felices, cuando todavía estaba con su Malcolm… Pero ahora gracias a él está en las manos de este maniático, el cual aprieta sus manos en torno a su pecho, restregando su entrepierna contra él.

-Hoy no jugaré mucho contigo, estoy cansado… Pero me daré el gustazo de joderte un rato… Puede que vaya a la celda de castigo unos días… Pero bueno, habrá merecido la pena. La cuestión va a ser que Silver me va a tener más vigilado todavía. Pero tú tranquilo, puto mío, encontraré algún hueco para follarte de vez en cuando-sin decir nada más, lleva los dedos que antes manchara con su sangre a la entrada del zíngaro, penetrándolo sin piedad alguna.

Le intenta pegar una patada hacia detrás, pero el cuerpo de Stanley lo presiona contra los azulejos, impidiéndole moverse. Profundiza con los dedos, cogiéndole una de las piernas por debajo de la rodilla y abriéndola a un lado.

-Voy a humillarte todo lo que esté en mi mano, Campeón de la Liga, te voy a machacar tanto que desearás no haber nacido nunca. Voy a entrar tan profundamente tanto en tu mente como en tu cuerpo que un día no concebirás la existencia sin que nadie esté maltratándote-le susurra al oído, mientras que las lágrimas de dolor caen de los ojos del atado. Stanley se baja los pantalones, dejando su miembro erecto al aire-. No sabes lo que me excita ver sufrir a la gente, sentir su dolor… Ahora mismo estoy como una piedra-.

Le coge la otra pierna, y abriéndolas, dirige su miembro hacia la estrecha entrada del mago. En cuanto siente su punta entrar, de una fuerte embestida lo empala hasta el fondo, logrando que Twisted grite, siendo escuchado en la sala, a pesar de la mordaza. Sin poner cuidado en el muchacho, Stanley comienza a moverse, violando el delgado cuerpo brutalmente mientras disfruta con los gritos de dolor ahogados. Siente la carne de la entrada desgarrarse cada vez que entra en él, y su miembro caliente mancharse con la sangre, forzada a salir sin ningún reparo.

Debido a la estrechez, termina en poco tiempo, pero no le importa. Una y otra vez, hasta que Twisted pierde la conciencia, el preso viola su cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre del zíngaro y su propio semen resbalen entre las piernas del primero, formando un charco bajo sus pies. Cuando termina la quinta vez, Stanley saca su miembro del maltratado moreno, soltando sus piernas repentinamente, haciendo que quede colgado de las manos.

-Me gusta tu cuerpo, consérvalo bien, soy el único que tiene derecho aquí a maltratarlo-las crueles palabras no son escuchadas por Twisted, quien ha perdido la conciencia hace tiempo. Sin molestarse siquiera en descolgarlo, Stanley abandona la estancia, dejando allí al mago, debajo del cual el charco de sangre y semen sigue creciendo lentamente, por las heridas causadas…

Actualidad:

La voz del moreno se pierde en el espacio de la habitación.

Graves se estremece cuando recuerda en el silencio el intento de suicidio de Twisted. Quiere hablar, pero no puede, las palabras del hombre de enfrente de él son tan sobrecogedoras y denotan tanto dolor que siente que unas simples palabras suyas jamás podrán consolarlo.

-Aquel día… Cuando encerraron a Silver, Stanley consiguió su propósito… Me… Me violó-el corazón de Graves es encoge en su pecho. Se le hace impensable que un hijo de perra pudiese hacerle daño a su mago-, en ese momento quería morirme, quería que nada de eso fuese cierto, al igual que en todas las ocasiones en las que he sufrido… Deseaba que fuese una mala broma del destino-lo mira, y Graves solo quiere abrazarlo-, pero no fue una broma… Fue la cruda realidad. La realidad más dolorosa que he conocido en mi vida… Pero gracias a Silver y a Viktor ya ha pasado… Aunque no lograré olvidarlo jamás. Sus palabras y ese espantoso dolor se han quedado clavados en mi alma eternamente-Twisted lo mira, viendo como el pecho del que fue su amor se hincha de furia.

Graves aprieta los dientes, casi puede sentir el dolor que sintió él cuando ese hijo de la gran puta lo violó.

-Suéltame, Twisted, suéltame o me suelto yo-la risa triste del mago resuena.

-No puedes soltarte, es hierro-haciendo caso omiso de esas palabras, Graves empieza a tirar de las cadenas con una fuerza que ni él mismo se creía capaz. Tira fuertemente, poniendo sus músculos en tensión, logrando que el hierro se clave en su carne, que esta se raspe y que comience a sangrar-. ¡Para! ¡Vas a hacerte daño!-se levanta repentinamente, yendo donde Graves, apretándolo contra la pared, para que se esté quieto.

-Te he dicho que me soltaría yo si tu no me sueltas, voy a ir a matar a ese grandioso hijo de mil madres-Twisted le pone las manos en el pecho, negando con la cabeza.

-E-es imposible… Es hombre es horrible, nada puede acabar con él. Déjale que se pudra allí encerrado, Malcolm-.

-¡Y una mierda!-el grito sobresalta a Twisted-, ¡a ese me reservo el derecho de matarlo yo!-las palabras de Malcolm, a pesar de que a Twisted no le gusta, están surtiendo efecto en él. Si le hubiese vendido hace seis años, ahora no se pondría así porque uno lo hubiese violado.

-Tenemos un trato, Malcolm… Yo te cuento todo y tú me demuestras que no eres quien me vendió. Así que deja la venganza para más tarde-Graves asiente.

-Pero suéltame, Twisted… Quiero abrazarte-el mago lo mira con desconfianza, pero sacándose una llave del bolsillo, libera primero el brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo de su amado. Graves rueda los hombros, calmadamente, mientras lo mira. El moreno también lo mira, y ambos se quedan así… Observándose después de tantos años.

Obedeciendo al impulso de sus corazones, después de seis años, los dos hombres por fin se funden en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos. Ninguno de los dos puede evitar que se les forme un nudo en la garganta.

-Te he echado de menos-susurran a la vez…

**Como podéis ver, cada vez son más largos XDD si es que me emociono. Vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz ^^ nos vemos en el próximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente, aquí está el capítulo tres, listo para que lo leáis y sigáis disfrutando de esta saga que aquí os traigo. Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre.**

LA TRAICIÓN JAMÁS SABIDA

Capítulo 3

Se quedan abrazados un buen rato, sin hablar, sin hacer nada más que sentirse el uno al otro. Graves pasa suavemente sus dedos por la espalda de Twisted, y este evita tocarle con el brazo mecánico. El moreno cierra los ojos, sintiéndose calmado después de mucho tiempo. Una pequeña sonrisa asoma a sus labios. Todavía tiene reticencias, pero las manda todas a paseo, le ama tanto que no puede evitar pensar que él realmente no le traicionó.

-Te he echado tanto de menos-susurra Graves-, pensaba que te había perdido para siempre, mi gitano-le acaricia el pelo, escondiendo la cara en su hombro. Twisted lo abraza más fuerte contra sí. Después de un momento, Graves toma la cara del zíngaro, y lo mira directamente a los ojos. Le sonríe, riéndose después-, estoy tan contento de haberte recuperado-le vuelve a abrazar fuertemente.

-Yo… Yo tengo sentimientos encontrados, Malcolm-estas palabras encogen el corazón del pistolero-, te amo, más que a nada en este mundo… Pero también te odio… Y lo hago profundamente. El odio que siento por ti nunca lo había sentido por nadie. Te amo y te odio… No sé qué hacer-.

-Déjame ayudarte, Twisted. Termina de contármelo todo, vuelca en mí todo el rencor… Puede que al fin y al cabo lo merezca por no haberte sabido cuidar como te mereces-le suelta un poco. No quiere alejarse de él demasiado. Se sienta en el colchón, y Twisted a su lado, con la mirada al suelo y apretándose fuertemente las manos.

Una queja sale de sus labios, al apretar demasiado fuerte su mano humana con su mano metálica. Se la mira, dándola la vuelta, viéndola por todos los ángulos, viendo cómo los pequeños y perfectos engranajes hacen su función.

-Es tan bella y a la vez tan fría-comenta, sin dejar de darla vueltas-, es un milagro de la ciencia, fruto de una mente brillante-.

-¿Viktor?-el moreno asiente.

-Él me la implantó cuando salí de aquel maldito lugar, me cuidó durante un tiempo, enseñándome a manejarla y a acostumbrarme a su peso… Puedo quitármela para dormir si quiero, es bastante útil… Pero es fría… No puedo sentir nada con ella-la aprieta en un puño.

-¿Hasta dónde la tienes?-.

-E-el brazo completo… Hasta el hombro-Malcolm se estremece.

-¿Puedo verlo?-sin mediar palabra, Twisted se quita la gabardina y la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso. Ese torso que hace seis años que Graves no ve, pero no se entretiene en mirarlo, sino que sus ojos van directamente a donde el metal se fusiona con la carne, limpiamente. Delicadamente, pasa sus dedos por el metal, moldeado de forma elegante y a la vez funcional. Lo mira y toca todo, sus dedos, la palma, mira cada engranaje, maravillado por la tecnología.

Mira al moreno, viendo que este tiene la vista apartada y los ojos cerrados.

-A pesar de que puedo moverla como si fuese la mía propia, no puedo sentir cuando me tocas. Todo gracias a ese hijo de perra-Graves traga saliva.

-¿Qué te hizo?-no puede evitar la pregunta, se teme lo que va a contarle.

-Todo a su tiempo, Malcolm-para sorpresa del pistolero, Twisted se abraza a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, y comienza a hablar de nuevo…

Hace cinco años:

-Está aquí, rápido, traed una camilla-la voz de Joy se esparce por los baños. Parece estar todo calmado, pero en la parte de las duchas, Twisted Fate está colgado por las manos de un gancho, desnudo, con un buen charco de sangre a sus pies, mezclado con semen-, dios, Silver lo va a matar… Y a mí también-.

Con infinito cuidado, dos de los guardias cogen al moreno, descolgándolo. Todavía respira, pero lo hace muy débilmente. Han tardado tres horas en encontrarlo desde que a Joy le golpearan la cabeza, y a simple vista el chico parece que lo ha pasado bastante mal. Joy le desata los cordones de las manos, que ya están moradas. Lo tumban en la camilla, llevándoselo enseguida a la enfermería. Mientras Joy acompaña a los enfermeros, otros guardias van a por Stanley, para encerrarlo. Entonces la pregunta que hace unas horas le hiciese el mago le vuelve a su cabeza: "¿Si sabéis cómo es, por qué me habéis puesto con él?".

Definitivamente, pediría que a Fate se lo alojase con Silver. Por lo menos el chico estaría a gusto y no con miedo a morir cada dos segundos… Aunque tampoco entiende el por qué de tener al mastodonte con los presos medio normales. Seguramente que a los de arriba les de morbo ver como se destruyen entre ellos. Los enfermeros le echan, ya que le tienen que curar lo más rápido posible.

-Seguramente tenga que pasar unos cuantos días aquí… Por lo primero que hemos visto, tiene desgarrada toda la zona de abajo… Me estoy empezando a cansar de ese hombre-le informa uno de los médicos-, será mejor que no avises a Silver o no va a haber nadie que pueda pararlo, Joy… Aunque se va a enterar tarde o temprano-.

Mientras tanto, en la celda de Stanley y Twisted, el primero está tumbado perezosamente en su cama, riéndose para sus adentros de la escenita que van a encontrar cuando vean al mago. Se ha asegurado de no matarlo, todavía tiene que romper ese cuerpo mucho más antes de que lo saquen con los pies por delante. Mira indiferente como dos guardias entran en su celda y lo obligan a levantarse, para llevárselo a la celda de castigo.

-¿Qué tal está el mago? Lo jodí bien, ¿eh? ¿Os gustó la escenita?-mientras suelta palabras bravuconas, por dentro los guardias hierven de la ira. A este hombre no le importa nada en lo absoluto… Muchas veces se han encontrado también guardias muertos o brutalmente apalizados por él. Siempre, tanto los presos como los guardias se quejan de él, pero el alcaide no hace más que pasar del asunto, en vez de ponerle fin al problema.

Lo llevan hacia las celdas de castigo, pero también es casi inútil, ya que muchas veces los de arriba ordenan que le saquen antes de tiempo o apenas lo castigan. La puerta que da a las celdas de castigo se abre, y Silver sabe que eso no es bueno. Desde su celda, asoma la cara por las pequeñas rejillas, viendo a Stanley siendo conducido. Sus miradas se cruzan y una mueca siniestra asoma a los labios del preso.

-Me ha encantado joder a tu protegido, Silver. Tiene el culito tan estrecho que pensé que me moría mientras me lo follaba en el baño-un brutal golpe se oye desde la celda de Silver, acompañado de un grito de venganza.

-Cuando salga de aquí no vas a tener gente que te proteja, hijo de puta-su tono es normal, pero hace estremecer a los guardias. Saben que lo va a cumplir-, prepárate para cuando salgas de aquí-Stanley se ríe mientras lo encierran en la celda de al lado. Mala idea-, te voy a machacar tanto que no te vas a reconocer-.

-Vamos, vamos Silver. ¿Por qué no en vez de protegerlo te lo tiras también? No es bueno estar en abstinencia tanto tiempo, amigo. Seguro que si se lo pides tú se deja de buena gana. Su cuerpo es perfecto para que se lo tiren y para maltratarlo. Es fuerte, aguanta bien. Mira, cuando lo penetré no quiso gritar al principio, tuve que convencerlo con mi navaja para que lo hiciese-a cada palabra que suelta Stanley, la ira de Silver se hace cada vez más grande. No responde a sus puyas, ya tendrá tiempo de hacerlo cuando ambos estén fuera.

Estoicamente aguanta cada palabra del de al lado, mientras piensa en cómo se tiene que encontrar el pobre muchacho. Solo le quedan una horas para salir de allí. No se volverá a separar de él mientras esté ahí… Ni de coña, Stanley no volverá a tocarle un pelo…

Actualidad:

-Me recuperé bien y Silver cumplió su promesa. Dejó tan machacado a Stanley que lo tuvieron que ingresar unos cuantos días… Y él volvió a la celda de castigo, pero se vengó por mí-cierra los ojos, respirando tranquilamente, escuchando el palpitar del pecho de Graves-, a partir de ese día, las hostilidades contra Stanley crecieron de tal manera que estaba constantemente peleando. No era fácil de derribar, y los guardias hacían lo posible por tenerlo todo el día encerrado. Tanto unos como otros lo odiaban, enviábamos peticiones al alcaide para que lo tuvieran encerrado, pero nunca nos llegaba una respuesta, siempre al día siguiente de ser encerrado, era liberado, y cada vez era más y más violento… Creemos que enloqueció. Al no poder ponerme la mano encima gracias a Silver, la pagaba con otros presos desprevenidos… Llegó a matar a cinco de ellos y a dos guardias… Uno de ellos fue Joy… Y fue aquel día-…

Hace tres años…

Es por la noche y esta todo en silencio, y en la celda, los tres hombres duermen tranquilamente. Twisted en la litera de arriba mientras que en la de abajo duerme Garabiel, el compañero de celda de Silver, el cual duerme en una cama al lado de ellos. Los ataques contra Twisted se han incrementado, pero Silver está todo el día velando por él, además de enseñándole lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en sus ratos libres, en el gimnasio, de la cual Silver es experto.

La diana suena y todos se levantan. Después de desayunar, irían de nuevo al gimnasio. El cuerpo del moreno se había desarrollado, sobre todo sus músculos. Ahora era más fuerte y podía manejar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no muy expertamente, pero podía luchar contra otros. Desde que lo violara Stanley, se lo pidió a Silver, el cual accedió gustoso a enseñarle. Ahora estaban allí, el uno frente al otro, mientras Silver le explicaba algunos detalles técnicos.

Un corro de curiosos los rodeaban, nadie deseaba perderse ver a Silver pelear. Su lucha no era una lucha callejera, de sacudir unos cuantos golpes. Era una técnica refinada, perfecta para lucirla en los Campos de la Justicia. Sin más, la clase empieza. Los golpes son fuertes y certeros, tanto de uno como de otro, aunque Twisted se lleva más golpes que su protector, se esfuerza por superarlo día a día. Los minutos pasan, entre risas y ánimos para uno y para otro, hasta que otra voz se une a la juega.

-Si dejas que el viejo te pegue, ¿por qué no te puedo pegar yo?-el silencio se hace presente y Stanley avanza hacia el cuadrilátero. Silver va a responderle, pero el moreno alza una mano.

-Ven a intentar pegarme si tienes huevos, cabrón-le invita. Hasta Stanley parece sorprendido cuando el mago dice esas palabras.

-Ah genial, una ocasión en la que podré pegarte libremente-una sonrisa aparece en su boca mientras sube-, quita viejo, que el mago y yo vamos a bailar-inmediatamente se pone en posición de ataque-, ¿cómo lo prefieres, mago?-.

-El primero que toque el suelo con ambas rodillas pierde-Stanley asiente y comienza el combate.

Poniendo en práctica todas las lecciones aprendidas durante dos años, Twisted se coloca. En sus movimientos se pueden averiguar la influencia de los de Silver. La batalla comienza. Stanley le golpea duramente con sus grandes puños, pero los pies del moreno son ágiles y su cuerpo algo más pequeño, por lo que es más rápido. Esquiva bien los golpes de Stanley, propinando él los suyos, fuertemente, descargando todo el odio que siente por el hombre que está luchando con él.

Sabe donde tiene que atacar, dónde están los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano. Un puñetazo en el pecho le previene, esquivándolo, pero el hombro es quien sufre el daño. Sin tiempo para quejarse, toma el brazo de Stanley, dejándolo inmovilizado con uno suyo, y sin pensarlo, le da un puñetazo en la nuez rápidamente, apartándose. El calvo tose, quedándose sin aire, cayendo al suelo y apoyando una rodilla, pero levantándose después. Las ovaciones no se hacen esperar por parte de los presos hacia Twisted Fate, quien se aparta lo suficiente. Contento consigo mismo ya que sabe que puede vencer al gigante, se coloca de nuevo.

-Solo falta una rodilla, capullo-.

-Maldito cabrón-Stanley se sujeta el cuello, recuperando la respiración. Lleno de furia se abalanza contra el zíngaro, pero un guerrero furioso no piensa, aunque también ayuda el no tener cerebro, claro.

Twisted esquiva limpiamente su embestida, golpeando con el codo su espalda, en la columna, haciendo que Stanley grite, y que caiga al suelo, cuan largo es. Todo se queda en silencio. Alguien aparte de Silver ha sido capad de tumbar al hijo de puta ese. Un aplauso comienza a oírse, por parte de Silver, que lo mira impresionado. Al momento, algunos de los presos y los guardias aplauden también. El moreno no lo demuestra, pero está eufórico, ha conseguido vencer a uno de sus miedos… En una pelea limpia, claro. Sabe lo rencoroso y traicionero que es y sabe que no va a estar a salvo mucho tiempo sin que Stanley tome represalias.

La noticia de la derrota de Stanley recorre los pasillos de la prisión. Twisted se da cuenta de que ahora lo miran con otros ojos, ha sido capad de vencerlo, pero no durara mucho tiempo, sabe que va a estar buscándolo hasta debajo de las piedras para vengarse.

-Tu tranquilo, chico, ya has visto lo que eres capaz de hacer-Silver le felicita, palmeándole el hombro-, pero ahora tienes que tener cuidado. Ese cabrón va a volverse loco y no va a parar hasta que consiga destrozarte por completo. Ya sabes lo que puede hacerte, lo has sentido en tus carnes, así que te ruego que tengas cuidado-.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes. Gracias Silver-le sonríe, sorprendiendo al mayor-, por enseñarme a pelear. Cuando estaba en la Liga no usaba el cuerpo a cuerpo-.

-Lo sé, peleabas con una baraja peculiar de cartas… Y dime, ¿has vuelto a sentirlo? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-Twisted se queda estático.

-¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? En serio, dímelo-la risa de Silver le llena los oídos.

-Mi as en la manga, Fate-.

-Ha sido Viktor, ¿verdad?-el mayor asiente, bajando el tono de voz.

-Ayer hablé con él. Ha estado investigando la causa de que no tengas magia, y ha determinado que te han puesto algo en la comida, en la bebida o en algo de esto. Sin que te dieras cuenta he ido cambiando tu agua y tu comida por las mías. Sientes el cosquilleo de la magia, ¿verdad?-el moreno asiente.

-Pero todavía es muy débil… Conseguí sentirlo aquel día… Pero no lo he vuelto a sentir más-Silver sabe que se refiere al día en que lo encerraron.

-Bueno, tu tranquilo, que poco a poco te vas a sentir más fuerte. Llegara un momento en el que puedas vencer a ese tarado con una mano atada a la espalda-ambos se ríe y van hacia su celda comentando la jugada hecha contra Stanley.

El día pasa tranquilamente… Demasiado tranquilamente. Stanley no ha vuelto a molestar a nadie desde que ocurriera eso por la mañana, y todos se han relajado. La cena transcurre sin más, con Silver y el mago hablando en bajo acerca del plan de fuga que le ha mandado esta mañana Viktor al mayor.

-Va a hacer un túnel desde las afueras de la cárcel hasta mi celda, justo debajo de mi cama. Con la tecnología que posee no creo que tarde más de dos años en cavarlo. Hay que tener en cuenta que el terreno es muy duro, y que los dominios de esta prisión son extensos… Pero no te preocupes, saldrás de aquí-.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer a cambio?-Silver se encoje de hombros.

-No me ha dado muchos detalles, pero tus habilidades le son de ayuda para recuperar algo que le pertenece. No me ha dicho mucho más. También me ha dicho que mientras trabajes para él puedes alojarte en su casa-.

-Oh, pues qué bien, aunque no me fio mucho… ¿No lo conozco y dice que me va a ayudar a salir solo por recuperar unas cosas?-.

-Puede que no sea un trabajo fácil, chico. Al igual que tu es un Campeón de la Liga, y ahí las cosas no son fáciles… Por cierto, ¿tienes pensado volver a los Campos después de salir de aquí?-el moreno asiente.

Twisted le cuenta todo lo que pretende hacer después de salir de ahí, aparte de vengarse de Graves, y el más mayor ríe, notando que la propia alegría del moreno le contagia.

La noche se cierne sobre la prisión, donde los presos están cenando tranquilamente, comentando unos la derrota de Stanley y otros la mala suerte de este. Stanley lo está escuchando todo, su cuerpo tiembla de rabia al ver que el mago ha podido vencerlo limpiamente. Parece ser que todavía no había roto lo suficiente su cuerpo y su mente. Bien, esta vez lograría romper ambos, definitivamente. Sin mediar palabra, se levanta de su sitio, siendo seguido por unos pocos.

-Esta noche-les susurra en el pasillo-, iremos a ese lugar, tenemos que invitar al mago a que venga con nosotros… Y al viejo también, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Tened cuidado con ambos, son como fieras. Esta noche la van a recordar por el resto de sus días. No importa lo que tengáis que hacer, los quiero vivos a los dos-.

Los hombres de Stanley asienten, yendo cada uno lo que tiene que hacer. Saben que dos hombres no bastarán para reducirlos a ambos, por lo que la mayoría los espera escondidos en las celdas de ambos lados de la suya. Garabiel ya está en su cama, leyendo un poco. Los saluda con un gesto de la mano, alzando un poco la vista de la lectura, cuando los ve abalanzarse hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-grita, pero ya es tarde. A Silver le han cogido entre cinco por las extremidades, apretándoselas fuertemente impidiendo que se mueva, mientras uno de ellos le pone un pañuelo en la boca. Garabiel se levanta para ayudarlos, pero una patada en el estómago le hace echarse hacia detrás. A su vez, entre tres están intentando reducir al moreno, que se debate, haciéndoselo complicado. Consigue expulsar a uno, y a otro darle una patada en la pierna, pero el del pañuelo le ataca por detrás, sedándolo también-, malditos cabrones-jadea, agarrándose el lugar golpeado. Va a lanzarse contra el que tiene el cuerpo inerte de Twisted en sus brazos, pero el del cloroformo es más rápido.

-Duerme, Garabiel, ya te despertarás por la mañana, pero entonces será demasiado tarde-dice con una risa-, vámonos-.

Y cogiendo a los dos hombres inconscientes, se los llevan a un lugar apartado, una sala que hace mucho que no se usa en esa prisión, pero que unos cuantos conocen y van de vez en cuando allí a desfogar sus instintos…

Un gemido se oye, y Twisted Fate despierta. Se intenta incorporar y llevarse una mano a la cara, pero simplemente no puede. Mueve los brazos, y ve que están atados, al igual que su cuerpo. Pasea la mirada por la sala, viendo que a su derecha está Silver, también atado, y un resplandor como de fuego a su izquierda. Silver está atado a una especie de reja de acero, mientras que él está atado a una pared, con los brazos en cruz. Unos grilletes que salen de la pared apenas le dejan despegar los brazos del muro.

-Vaya, mira quien se ha despertado por fin-la voz de Stanley llena la estancia, sobresaltando al zíngaro, el cual se enfurece.

-Ya sabía yo que te buscarías las vueltas para vengarte por haberte ganado-gruñe, tirando de las cadenas-, juegas sucio. Suéltame que te vuelvo a derrotar, cabrón-su risa de loco hace que Silver se despierte, algo desorientado.

-No, no, querido mago. No te he traído aquí para que luchemos. Te he traído aquí para dejarte indefenso. Sabes por experiencia propia, que aquella vez hace dos años pude haberte matado, ¿te acuerdas?-se señala el costado-, al igual que pude haberte matado en todas esas ocasiones, pero solo te dejé heridas que no lastimaron tu órganos internos… Como habrás podido adivinar, me encanta la anatomía. Saber anatomía es una de las principales características para ser un buen torturador, y esa es mi especialidad. Torturar-.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta Silver con voz algo pastosa.

-Ah vaya, bienvenido, viejo. Me han dicho que has sido muy duro de pelar para reducirte. Prepárate para el espectáculo-hay una mesa al lado de donde se encuentra Twisted, cubierta por un paño, el cual retira, dejando al descubierto bisturíes, pinzas y demás material quirúrgico.

-¿Q-qué pretendes hacer?-pregunta con el miedo en el cuerpo Silver, mientras observa el rostro aterrorizado de su protegido, el cual intenta soltarse de los grilletes.

-Aquí podrás gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie va a oírte… Me encantará escucharte, la última vez me quedé con las ganas-le dice al moreno, ignorando a Silver. Coge un escalpelo, y se acerca, desgarrándole la camisa con el mismo, retirando la prenda, dejando el pecho del zíngaro al descubierto. Se lo clava en el hombro izquierdo profundamente, haciendo que Twisted grite, y que Silver profiera una serie de insultos y amenazas-, habla todo lo que quieras viejo. No vas a poder hacer nada-se gira hacia el moreno-, ahora viene lo mejor, no gastes tu voz todavía-.

Dejándoselo clavado, va a por otro, y cogiéndolo de una manera bastante profesional, comienza a cortar la piel y la carne del mago. El grito no se hace esperar, tanto del herido como de Silver, que promete que lo matará con sus propias manos. Ignorándolos, Stanley sigue con su cometido, cortando la epidermis alrededor del brazo. Una sonrisa maniática se instala en sus labios al escuchar los gritos del mago y su llanto.

Las lágrimas resbalan por la cara del moreno, quien suplica innecesariamente, mientras no puede apartar la vista de lo que está haciendo ese loco con su brazo. Terminando de cortar la piel alrededor del brazo, comienza a levantar los bordes con el escalpelo, lentamente, haciendo de sufrir al moreno. Dejando el cuchillo a un lado, toma con sus dedos la piel levantada.

-N-no, p-po-or favor-solloza Twisted. Stanley levanta la cabeza, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Pensaba hacerlo rápido para que no sufrieras mucho… Pero me encanta ver como suplicas-comienza a tirar de la piel hacia abajo, dejando poco a poco los músculos del brazo al descubierto-el alarido de Twisted le perfora los oídos, tanto a él como al otro hombre atado, pero eso a Stanley le encanta-, mira, puede que después de esto me dedique a follarte un rato, me estas poniendo contento-restriega su entrepierna contra la pierna del mago.

Por su parte, Silver no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos, al ver el sufrimiento del pobre chico y no poder hacer nada. Mientras grita, Twisted lo mira, suplicante, para que lo ayude, lo cual le rompe por dentro.

-¡Ayúdameeeee!-grita cerrando los ojos, mientras la piel de su brazo es arrancada a tiras, quedándose colgando. Horrorizado, el mayor puede ver desde su posición los músculos latir en carne viva. Stanley retira el escalpelo que había clavado al principio, provocando que se atragante en medio del grito.

-¡Para ya joder, Stanley! ¡Por favor, déjalo!-llega a suplicarle y todo, pero lo único que recibe por respuesta es una carcajada.

-Suplicadme, suplicadme, es lo que me gusta, pondré más ahínco en lo que estoy haciendo-se gira, mirando con interés los músculos expuestos. La carne roja, sangrante y latente. En el suelo ya se ha formado un charco de sangre. Apartándose a un lado, se acerca donde antes había visto Twisted el resplandor, que resulta ser una especie de hoguera contenida, donde pone a calentar varios objetos que Silver no logra identificar.

Mira de nuevo al muchacho, el cual tiene la cabeza colgando, delante de su pecho. Jadea con dolor, y las lágrimas no dejan de caer, irritándole la cara. La piel arrancada de su brazo cuelga, haciendo una escena macabra, al ver la sangre escurrir. El mago levanta la cabeza, no quiere mirar la atrocidad, pero no puede evitarlo. Contiene el aliento y las ganas de vomitar al ver sus propios músculos y tendones. Aparta la mirada bruscamente, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ya has descansado? ¿Tienes esa magnífica voz lista para gritar de nuevo para mí?-Stanley se acerca él, girándole la cara con su mano. Mira su brazo, pellizcándole el anverso de la mano, obteniendo una queja por parte del muchacho-, bien, todavía tienes sensibilidad. El juego puede continuar un rato más, cuando se calienten los hierros-Twisted contiene la respiración, observándolo con terror y pánico en sus ojos-, así me gusta, que me temas, que sepas quien es el que manda aquí-pasa el escalpelo con el que le cortara la piel por su cara, sin cortarlo-, no deberías haberme ganado, Fate. Ese combate no era limpio-.

-E-estás loco-susurra con dolor.

-Pues sí, quizás un poco… Pero me encanta. Oh pero espera no solo tú puedes acaparar toda mi atención, puto mío. Después de quitarte el brazo me divertiré un poco contigo-se aleja hacia donde está Silver-, y tu, viejo, vas a verlo todo-.

-Voy a matarte, te mataré por esto, y lo sabes-Stanley se ríe, dándose la vuelta.

-Sí, me matarás, vengaras el honor del muchacho, bla, bla, bla… Te repites demasiado, Silver. Bueno, creo que voy a continuar-un violento ruido le hace volverse, viendo que Silver está tirando con fuerza de su agarre, moviendo la verja-, no te esfuerces, no podrás soltarte-ignorando el ruido, se dirige de nuevo hacia su presa-, bueno por donde lo dejamos… Ah sí, ahora vienen los tendones y los músculos. Procuraré dejarte los nervios para el final, para que sufras un poco más-.

Sin más dilación, coge otra vez el escalpelo, clavándolo lentamente en el músculo, haciéndole sufrir. El zíngaro aprieta los dientes con fuerza, marcándosele las venas del cuello, hasta que no puede más y grita de agonía. Lentamente, el preso comienza a rajar las fibras, cogiéndolas sin ningún tipo de asco, y separándolas unas de otras, desgarrando los músculos por capas, dejando la carne colgando. Poco a poco, va llegando al hueso. De repente la sangre comienza a salir raudamente.

-Vaya, he pillado una vena-acercándose donde el pequeño fuego, toma uno de los hierros, por el mango y lo pone en la carne.

El grito que lanza entonces Twisted Fate casi no es comparable con ninguno de los anteriores. El moreno siente su conciencia abandonarlo, y casi lo agradece. Se deja llevar por la inconsciencia, hasta que el dolor vuelve y lo espabila por completo.

-No, no, no te me duermas, que si no, no tiene gracia-después de cauterizar la vena, vuelve a su tarea, comenzando con otro músculo, separándolo sin cuidado, casi tirando de él como alguien que rasga una tela.

El olor de la carne quemada llega hasta la nariz de Silver, quien lo contempla todo horrorizado. Una nausea se le viene a la boca, pero logra controlarla.

-¿No vas a detenerte, no?-el susodicho niega con la cabeza mientras sigue a lo suyo, cauterizando otra vena y haciendo que el muchacho redoble sus gritos, que casi no tienen fuerza.

-Hombre mira, un nervio. Atento Fate-con la yema de su dedo, presiona el nervio, haciendo que su mano se mueva involuntariamente-, divertido, ¿verdad?-.

-D-divertido va a ser cuando te saque las tripas y te las haga comer mientras aun vives, hijo de puta-jadea el moreno, pero Stanley sigue presionando el nervio, haciendo que su mano se mueva de una manera macabramente cómica.

Se limpia las manos en el traje del mago, revisando la zona.

-Ah mira, ya veo el cartílago del hombro… Cuando era pequeño y mi madre hacia guisos, siempre echaba un hueso para que lo rebañara… Me encanta el cartílago de vaca y siempre me he preguntado como sabría uno humano… Pero nah, eso sería de estar loco de remate, ¿no crees?-su risa desquiciada llega hasta los cansados oídos del zíngaro.

Termina de separar todos los músculos del hombro, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando cada vez que Twisted grita y llora. El mago tiene la cabeza girada y los ojos cerrados, pero Stanley le obliga a mirar, provocando que se quede sin aliento, al ver su blanco hueso manchado de sangre al descubierto.

-Ya queda menos, pequeño cabrón… Me pregunto si podrás luchar solo con un brazo, puede que te rete cuando te recuperes-de un tajo, le rebana los tendones que unen el cartílago con el húmero, dejando su brazo flácido de repente-, todavía tienes sensibilidad, no te he cortado los nervios aún… Aunque ya no es divertido si te toco el nervio, al no tener tendones no puede moverse… Ahora le toca al hueso-cogiendo uno de los hierros candentes, lo aplica en la superficie del hueso.

El dolor más agudo jamás experimentado por el mago le hace gritar y retorcerse.

-S-Silver-los gritos con su nombre le hacen estremecer y apretar los dientes. No puede librarse de la maldita atadura. El gitano tira hacia delante, provocando un sonido poco agradable de su hueso, pero Stanley lo empuja bruscamente contra la pared, haciendo que se golpee la cabeza.

-Venga aguanta hombre, que ya queda menos-usando ese mismo hierro, lo hunde en donde la clavícula, la escápula y el húmero forman la articulación. El cartílago se quema, al igual que un par de nervios, haciendo que definitivamente Twisted se desmaye. Hace palanca hacia afuera, logrando que la cabeza de húmero se separe de su sitio natural.

Solo Stanley y Silver pueden escuchar el sonido desagradable del hueso al separarse del cuerpo. Entonces, sin ningún tipo de apoyo más que su otro brazo, el mago queda colgando de su brazo derecho, todavía atado a la pared, mientras que su brazo izquierdo, queda enganchado en el otro grillete, colgando solitario.

Un hilo de sangre comienza a caer del horrible hueco dejado donde antes estaba su brazo, pero Stanley se lo cauteriza con otro hierro ardiendo. Twisted se revuelve por el dolor, aun estando inconsciente, y gime del dolor, para luego quedar laxo de nuevo.

-Hala, apañado… Ahora te toca satisfacerme, mago-va hacia el atado.

-Ni se te ocurra-no puede hacerle eso después de haberle amputado un brazo a sangre fría.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a impedírmelo? Bien, inténtalo. No puedes hacer nada, solo puedes mirar. Después de esto, por mucho que lo protejas, va a obedecerme, Silver. Va a hacer todo lo que yo le diga si no quiere que lo desmiembre poco a poco-le corta los pantalones quitándoselos también, dejando su sexo al descubierto.

-Te mataré antes de que salga de la enfermería, entonces tu amenaza se habrá acabado para siempre-Stanley se ríe.

-Vamos Silver. Te conoces la vida de todos nosotros. Sabes quién soy, no van a dejar que me mates-el viejo aprieta sus puños de la rabia. Vaya si lo sabe, pero encontrará la manera de hacerlo, de hacerle pagar todo lo que está sufriendo el chico.

Sin preámbulos, se saca su miembro del pantalón, frotándolo contra la entrada del otro. Mira de reojo a Silver, que ha girado la cabeza para no verlo, él se lo pierde. Sin prepararlo ni nada, se hace hueco en su cuerpo, penetrándolo hasta el fondo y sin cuidado. Lo coge de las caderas, alzándolo y moviéndose contra él. Le da igual que esté desmayado, lo empala hasta el fondo, una y otra vez.

-Todavía es de noche, aunque ya queda poco para el alba… He tardado bastante en quitarle el brazo, me lo he pasado muy bien cortándolo en filetes-se ríe. Con un quejido se viene dentro del mago, pero no deja de moverse-, ah, es tan jodidamente estrecho que no puedo dejar de follarlo, se me pone dura enseguida-.

Oyendo las crueles palabras de Stanley, Silver desea que Fate lo perdone por no haber podido hacer nada. No llora, pero siente un nudo en su interior que va a tardad mucho en irse. En la estancia solo se oyen los gemidos enloquecidos de Stanley y su cuerpo chocar contra el del mago.

-Ahh-el calvo se viene por tercera vez en el moreno-, ya es suficiente, estoy satisfecho. Buen trabajo, Fate-sale de él, dejándolo colgado de su único brazo, con su semen resbalando por sus piernas.

Ya se está subiendo los pantalones, cuando en la sala de repente irrumpe alguien, que contiene un sonido de horror, al ver el desmadejado cuerpo del mago. Silver se gira rápidamente hasta la puerta.

-¡Vete!-se da cuenta de que es Joy-, ¡avísalos de que estamos aquí, Joy, lárgate!-al guardia no le da tiempo a reaccionar cuando Stanley ya se encuentra a su altura.

-Hombre, a ti quería yo verte, Joy… Hace mucho que no me visitas-le coge de un brazo-, ¿quieres recordad viejos tiempos?-arrima su cara a su cuello, pero Joy le pega con la porra en la cara, sin ningún miedo.

-Ya no soy quien era, Stanley-se deshace de su amarre y se va a donde el mago, horrorizado por lo que le ha hecho-, ¿Qué le has hecho al pobre chico?-susurra.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Le he quitado un brazo y me lo he follado después, tiene un culo delicioso… Mas que el tuyo… Ya no me haces falta, y no puedo dejar que me descubras… Aunque bueno es obvio, ¿no?-se ríe, agarrando fuertemente a Joy de un brazo, y acercándose donde los hierros siguen calentándose-, tengo prisa, así que seré rápido-coge uno de los hierros, y estampando a Joy contra la pared, lo arrima a su pecho-, el último al que le hice esto aguantó treinta segundos, ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en morir?-.

Le clava el hierro en el pecho, provocando un grito agónico del pobre guardia, y el propio grito de Silver, al ver morir a uno de sus amigos. Muere casi al instante, y el olor no tarda en inundar la sala, al igual que la sangre la camisa de Joy.

-Ahí te dejo, viejo, vas a tener una conversación interesante con estos dos-y riéndose abandona la sala, dejando a Silver soltando lágrimas amargas y de impotencia…

Actualidad:

El cuerpo de Malcolm tiembla. Ni él mismo sabe si de rabia, dolor, tristeza, impotencia… O a lo mejor es una mezcla de todas. Siente que su camisa está mojada, Twisted no ha parado de llorar mientras contaba cómo Stanley le amputaba el brazo y lo violaba. Twisted lo mira desde su posición, Graves tiene los ojos mirando al frente, sin mirar a nada. Solo tiembla de rabia e impotencia. El moreno ve el terrible golpe que le ha dado antes, le ocupa una parte de la cara. Alza su mano acariciándolo ahí, sobresaltando al pistolero, que después lo mira.

-Te juro que voy a acabar con él. Sobre todo. Voy a entrar en esa prisión y voy a matarlo lentamente-Twisted niega con la cabeza.

-Eso me lo reservo para mi, Malcolm, y Silver también le tiene ganas, así que no va a poder ser-.

-¿Y con todo lo que hizo no lo encerraron apartado de todos o qué? ¿Son estúpidos en esa prisión?-su tono se alza furioso, pero el moreno solo sonríe tristemente.

-Silver sabe quién es ese tipo, no es fácil encerrarlo cuando es casi el dueño de esa prisión-una exclamación de sorpresa aparece en los labios de Graves, pero el moreno vuelve a negar.

-Te lo contaré mañana… Tengo sueño, mucho sueño, tanto como no he tenido en mi vida-se sienta derecho, buscando en su hombro el botón que le permite quitarse el brazo.

-¿Por qué te lo quitas?-un chasquido suena y un gemido de dolor aparece en los labios del zíngaro, cuando se queda con su brazo metálico en la mano.

-Se me clavan los hierros en la carne. Es molesto-lo deja a un lado. Graves ve los implantes que le permiten tener el brazo en su sitio, y no puede evitar que un escalofrío le recorra, al recrear la escena en su propia mente, de cuando le arrancó el brazo.

El moreno lo abraza con su único brazo, posando su barbilla en el hombro del otro, y tumbándose. Respiran tranquilamente, Graves abrazando a su gitano, cerrando el segundo los ojos, durmiéndose, no así Graves, quien en la oscuridad lo observa…

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? He de confesar que mientras estaba escribiéndolo me entró un canguelo enorme y me empezó a doler el brazo incluso XD Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el capitulo número nueve y la letra s me está troleando todo lo que no está escrito e.e Si encontráis alguna s trasconejada por ahí, no es mi culpa XD maldecid mi teclado. Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia ^^ nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

LA TRAICIÓN JAMÁS SABIDA.

Twisted se revuelve en sueños, y el hombre de su lado lo nota. Graves no puede dormir, se ha pasado todas esas horas despierto, abrazando a su hombre, acariciando con cadencia su largo pelo, y observando sus finos rasgos, contemplándolos, seis años más envejecidos, pero igual de hermosos. Pasa sus dedos por su cara, delineando cada curva, agradeciendo en silencio el haberlo recuperado. No puede evitar que sus ojos se desvíen al lugar donde debería estar su brazo izquierdo. Lo abraza más fuerte, haciendo que el moreno suelte un suspiro y se revuelva un poco más. Pero no parece alterado, sino relajado, y mucho.

Sin poder dejar de contemplarlo, el pistolero deja viajar su mente, hasta el día en que se conocieron, cuando eran unos mocosos, quince años atrás…

Hace quince años:

El joven pelilargo paseaba tranquilamente por la feria que se celebraba aquella noche. A sus veinte años, todavía asistía, para ver a los magos que actuaban, deseando algún día ser como ellos… Pero no magos corrientes, él sabía magia corriente. Él quería que la magia corriese por sus venas, siendo uno con su sangre, quería ser uno con la magia… Y lo conseguiría. Y cuando tuviese esa magia, iría directo a la Liga de Leyendas.

Mientras pasea por entre los puestos, juega con una carta en su mano derecha, moviéndola hábilmente. Pasa por delante del tenderete de las escopetas, sin prestar mucha atención, hasta que un susurro de sorpresa le hace detenerse.

-¿Has visto a ese chico?-un hombre ya canoso habla con otro de igual apariencia-, menuda puntería que tiene, y eso que la escopeta está trucada-Twisted se gira, interesado al escucharlos. Y entonces es cuando le ve por primera vez.

Un chico, como de su edad, de abundante pelo castaño corto y peinado hacia detrás, con barba incipiente y una sonrisa superior que sujeta entre sus dientes un cigarro. La ráfaga de tiros termina y los aplausos no se hacen esperar, al igual que la exclamación de sorpresa del feriante. Twisted silba de admiración, acercándose al castaño, el cual suelta el humo del cigarro por un lado de la boca, sin sacárselo.

-No está mal, nada mal, amigo… Pero te has dejado una-Twisted señala una lata solitaria-, tranquilo, me encargaré de ella-sujetando firmemente la carta con la que estaba jugando, la lanza con fuerza y precisión, incrustándola y derribando la lata.

Un murmullo de asombro también se deja oír y una risa agradable llega a los oídos del joven mago.

-Vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a otro tirador también-se saca el cigarro de la boca, con aire superior, volviendo a echar el humo-, te reto. Viejo, coloca las latas-le dice-, a ver quien tira más en el menor tiempo posible, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Oh, que divertido, hacía tiempo que alguien me retaba-con un elegante movimiento de muñeca, Twisted saca su baraja de cartas-, la mitad izquierda para mi, y la otra para ti-le dedica una sonrisa igual de desafiante-, suerte-.

-La suerte es para los débiles-el muchacho pone a punto la escopeta.

-Eso mismo-.

-Ja-en cuanto el tendero se aparta, una ráfaga de balas y de cartas se abre paso por el espacio hasta el estante, donde las latas caen como moscas. Los vítores no se hacen esperar cuando solo queda una lata en pie, y es atravesada al mismo tiempo por una bala y una carta.

La emoción fluye por los espectadores y los dos contrincantes se miran un momento antes de ponerse a reír escandalosamente.

-Vaya, vaya, un digno rival. Mi nombre es Malcolm Graves, de Aguas Estancadas-le tiende la mano, posando la escopeta en su hombro.

-Yo soy Twisted Fate-le estrecha la mano-, mago errante-aprietan las manos en un saludo de reconocimiento-, menuda puntería que tienes, amigo-.

-Y tú no te quedas corto, Fate… Por cierto, curioso nombre-el moreno asiente y mira al castaño.

-¿Y qué te trae por Piltover?-el pistolero se encoge de hombros, tomando su cigarrillo.

-La fortuna, a ver si aquí tengo más suerte que donde me dejaron-.

Luego de aquel encuentro fortuito, ambos jóvenes continuaron viéndose, forjando un vínculo de amistad que se hacía más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Ambos tenían en común el gusto por estafar en el juego y eran ambos buenos luchadores, por lo que hacían el combo perfecto para que todos los maleantes de las grandes ciudades se fijasen en ellos.

Algunos años después, luego de una reyerta, los jóvenes se reían, sentados en una esquina, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Eso ha estado genial, Malcolm-se atraganta un poco con la risa, revisando la bolsa en su costado-, bien, esta todo-.

-Genial, ya podemos partir hacia Piltover de nuevo-el otro joven sujeta la escopeta, para por si acaso.

Cinco años han pasado desde que decidieron viajar juntos, buscando fortuna y sus propias metas. Twisted ha conseguido la suya, convertirse en un mago, un mago de verdad, y ahora planea ir a la Liga.

-Malcolm… Yo creo que de momento no voy a regresar a Piltover-Graves lo mira-, voy a ir a la sede de la Liga de Leyendas… Quiero entrar y hacerme famoso-.

-¿Qué? Vamos Twisted, ¿vas a ponerte a las órdenes de una panda de tarados?-se acerca a él.

-Pero es mi sueño, Malcolm… ¿Por qué no te apuntas conmigo? Tienes el talento suficiente como para ser un Campeón de la Liga-.

-Pero si no me cogen estaré separado de ti… Y no quiero eso-Twisted siente como algo en su interior da un vuelco, ¿acaba de decirle que no quiere separarse de él?

-¿Por qué dices eso?-esconde la cara debajo de su sombrero, pero la mano de Graves se lo quita.

-Porque… Porque quiero estar contigo, Twisted-lo abraza, haciendo que el moreno jadee quedamente, sorprendido. Lo abraza también, quedándose así un rato.

Graves se separa de él un poco, con la luz del callejón, Twisted puede ver que está rojo como un tomate, y no puede evitar reírse. El castaño gira la cara más colorado aún, y va a levantarse, cuando el mago lo coge de la mano y le sienta a su lado, volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Y-Yo… También quiero estar contigo, Malcolm-dice en bajo, abrazándose a él posando su cabeza en su pecho. Graves le acaricia la cabeza suavemente, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras negras del mago-, pero también quiero ir a la Liga… Inténtalo, por favor-le mira desde su posición, y Graves vuelve a girar la cabeza, otra vez rojo.

-S-si me lo pides así, no puedo negarme-una pequeña risa sale de Twisted.

-Vamos a casa-se levantan, dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña edificación a las afueras. Está abandonada, pero la han acondicionado para poder vivir cómodamente, aunque sin lujos. Twisted se tira en su cama, el sol le da en los ojos, y los cierra, disfrutando del calor previo al otoño. No se da cuenta de que Malcolm lo mira, de pie, enfrente de él, viendo como respira tranquilamente.

El pecho del pistolero sube y baja, algo alterado mientras lo mira. Lo ve ahí tumbado, tan hermoso. En su interior un torbellino de sentimientos quieren empujarlo a tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero no sabe cómo reaccionará el moreno, por lo que solo puede mirarlo. En ese momento, Twisted abre un ojo, mirando a Graves.

-¿Qué te pasa, Malcolm?-le pregunta, bostezando.

-Twisted-se coloca a su lado repentinamente, casi asustando al moreno-, si hago algo, prométeme que no te enfadaras-.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-no le da tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando los labios del castaño está posados sobre los suyos, besándole lentamente. Los ojos del mago se abren de la sorpresa cuando Graves toma su cara, besándolo con un poco más de fuerza, separándose finalmente. Se le queda mirando, sin saber bien que decir.

-Di algo, no me mires así-el pobre muchacho está desesperado por lo que acaba de hacer, seguro que el otro le rechaza y se va para siempre.

-Tu barba pica-Graves se queda con cara de desconcierto ante la inusual respuesta, haciendo que le mago se ría en alto. Lo abraza a continuación, fuertemente, sin decir nada, nada más que poniendo su barbilla sobre su hombro-, ¿qué puedo decir?-pregunta al aire-, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, Malcolm-lo mira a los ojos, y es esta vez él quien besa al pistolero.

-Gracias-es lo único que acierta a decir el castaño-, después de tantos años… Alguien me aprecia-Twisted lo mira extrañado-, me abandonaron cuando nací. No he conocido a nadie que me apreciase, salvo quien me cuido de pequeño, pero luego también se volvieron insoportables, por lo que me fui y me busqué la vida-Malcolm acaricia su cara-, tu eres mi tabla de salvación, Twisted. Te quiero, no quiero separarme de ti, jamás. Nunca te dejaré-…

Actualidad:

Las palabras que dijera hace diez años todavía están grabadas a fuego en su mente. Su mago, su mago era lo único que tenía en la vida. ¿Cómo iba él a abandonar lo más preciado que tiene? No aparta su vista de sus facciones, después de seis años sin verlo le siguen pareciendo igual de hermosas que antaño. Acaricia su cara suavemente, notando la respiración tranquila de Twisted. Se acuerda de cuando dormían abrazados, en las casas en las que se alojaban. En especial, se acodaba de aquella noche…

Hace diez años:

Han pasado tres meses desde que Graves le confesara sus sentimientos al mago. Su relación se ha fortalecido más allá de la amistad, y ahora, esos dos forajidos se encuentran en una de las tabernas menos agraciadas de Noxus, de camino a la Sede de la Liga. Ellos, como siempre, hacen pareja en las cartas, dedicándose a estafar al personal y conseguir dinero, una afición que ambos llevan al extremo, incluso luego tienen que pelear con los estafados.

-Bueno señores, escalera de color-Graves saca sus cartas, mostrando su jugada, pero uno de los contrarios se levanta, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Tramposo de mierda, ¿de dónde has sacado la reina de corazones si la tengo yo?-Twisted se levanta enseguida, cogiéndolo del brazo y separándolo con fuerza.

-Ni se te ocurra poner tus sucias manos encima suyo-lo lanza hacia detrás, provocando que se choque con otra mesa y se caiga al suelo con todo.

-Tú, cabrón-el compañero de mesa del caído, va a darle un puñetazo al mago cuando otro puño aparece, estampándose en su cara, mandándolo al suelo también.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo, cabrón. Vámonos rápido-le susurra.

Cogen el dinero antes de que todos se les echen encima y escapan de allí por patas, pero tres segundos después, casi todos los jugadores enfurecidos del local los persiguen, dándoles alcance en las calles, rodeándolos por ambos lados. No son muchos, pero si los suficientes para darles una buena lección. Se pegan espalda con espalda, uno con su escopeta en la mano y el otro atento para invocar su magia.

-No la usarás, ¿no?-murmura Twisted a su compañero, el cual niega con la cabeza.

Al segundo, todos se les abalanzan encima. Twisted invoca su magia en forma de cartas que paralizan a los adversarios, pegándoles después para dejarlos k.o. Espalda contra espalda, pelean un buen rato, hasta que se ven obligados a separarse. Se apañan bien, hasta el momento en el que la magia de Twisted falla.

-¿Eh?-desconcertado intenta invocar sus cartas, pero no puede. Sus adversarios se le echan encima, golpeándolo.

Acostumbrado el joven al ataque a distancia, apenas puede hacer nada cuando los puños de los hombres le hacen daño. Le consiguen reducir y cogerlo entre unos cuantos, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, donde le sacuden otra buena somanta de palos.

-Eh, tú, el de la barba. Si no quieres que aquí el chico lo pase mal, estate quieto un rato-le dice al que estafó.

Graves se da cuenta de que lo tienen preso, y se maldice así mismo por haberlo descuidado. Lo mira, viendo que tiene al labio partido y está echado hacia delante de un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El sombrero ha volado de su cabeza y descansa un par de metros más para allá. El que ha hablado le coge del pelo con rudeza, tirando de él para levantarle la cabeza. Twisted lo mira, sin pedir auxilio ni nada por el estilo.

-Si no quieres que tu amiguito pase a mejor vida, devuelve todo el dinero-Graves le tira la bolsa con el dinero a la cara prácticamente, lo que enfurece al otro, que tira más del pelo de Twisted, el cual se queja un poco. Graves va a avanzar hacia ellos, pero el que tiene la bolsa saca una buena navaja, posándola en el pecho de Twisted, al lado del corazón, mientras niega con aire superior-, arrodíllate a pedirme perdón, o lo mato-.

-Ni se te ocurra, Malcolm-le da un tirón en el pelo, haciendo que el mago gima.

-Tu calladito que estás más guapo. Vamos, arrodíllate-Twisted le mira, negando con la cabeza.

Y entonces, vuelve a sentir la chispa de la magia dentro de él. Todavía es muy inestable y tiene que aprender a controlarla. Esta vez, la chispa es más fuerte, y siente como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa. Concentrándose, Twisted siente como la magia recorre su cuerpo y como este se libera de sus captores, al comenzar a transportarse a otro lado. Pero la transición es más lenta de lo que al mago le gustaría… Y al de la bolsa le da tiempo a clavarle la navaja.

-¡No!-el grito de Graves es lo último que resuena en los oídos del mago antes de desaparecer, con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-el estafado no le da tiempo a decir nada más cuando un tiro le perfora el cráneo y lo mata el instante. Graves tira el cartucho, apuntando a los que le retenían, matándolos también. Cuando vuelve a apuntar, huyen todos despavoridos.

Malditos hijos de perra. Quiere perseguirlos y matarlos a todos, pero su prioridad ahora mismo es su mago, el cual ha aparecido en el lugar donde más deseaba estar en ese momento, la casa. Aparece encima de la cama, de pie, pero cae de rodillas en esta, sujetándose la herida, que sangra bastante. Con las sábanas intenta hacerse un apaño para que deje de sangrar, pero su conciencia se va poco a poco, mientras la sangre fluye.

Graves entra como una exhalación a la casa, llamándolo, pero Twisted está inconsciente, y así se lo encuentra Malcolm cuando va al dormitorio, boca abajo encima de la cama. Le da la vuelta, viendo que aún respira y sin perder tiempo lo lleva a un centro médico…

-Twisted-una voz lo llama, sacándolo de su sueño. El moreno abre ligeramente los ojos, viendo enfrente de él al castaño, al cual sonríe como puede-, ¿cómo te encuentras?-siente como la mano de Graves le acaricia el pelo, y cierra los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

-Me duele… Pero no es nada-el mago mira alrededor, viendo que no está en su casa, y Malcolm lo nota.

-Tranquilo, estamos en un centro médico. Dentro de poco podremos irnos-le coge la mano, y Twisted la aprieta con la suya-, pensé que te había perdido-.

-Soy duro como una piedra-bromea el moreno, sonriéndole, pero Malcolm no lo hace.

-Has estado a punto de morir, Twisted… No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada… Te necesito, puede que suene egoísta, pero no quiero perderte-.

-No me resulta, egoísta, Malcolm… Al contrario, me hace feliz que me consideres alguien importante en tu vida-alza el brazo, haciendo una pequeña mueca, y acariciándole la cara, donde se ha dejado crecer barba y bigote-, me gusta cómo te queda-.

-A ti también te quedaría bien, ¿por qué no pruebas a dejártela?-acaricia la mano que tiene en la cara, agachándose y besándolo, siendo correspondido por el mago. Este le abraza por el cuello, haciendo que Graves baje su cuerpo, aunque no demasiado para no darle en la herida.

Continúan besándose, cada vez más apasionadamente, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpen. Una maldición en bajo se escapa de la boca de Malcolm cuando la enfermera entra, y una risita de la de Twisted. Ella ojea unas hojas, firmándolas y sonriendo a los dos hombres de enfrente de ella.

-Todo va como la seda, señor Fate, esta misma tarde le daremos el alta, aunque debe venir cuando se le sequen los puntos, y al menos una vez a la semana para un control de la herida. Si quiere puede ir recogiendo sus cosas, pero evite los movimientos bruscos-el moreno le da las gracias y mientras ella sale, Malcolm pone una cara rara.

-Nada de movimientos bruscos, Malcolm-le dice, medio riéndose.

-Tranquilo, no lo serán-la risita de Twisted se corta, dando paso a una sonrisa cómplice entre los dos…

Varias horas después, ambos ya están en la casa. Graves tira en un rincón la bolsa en la que le llevó algunas ropas a Twisted, y este se dirige a lo que sería la cocina, encendiendo un hornillo.

-¿Hay algo de comer?-pregunta desde la estancia.

-No, tendremos que ir a cenar a alguna taberna-Twisted apaga el hornillo con un suspiro.

-Esta vez solo a cenar… No me disgustaría tener gresca, pero prefiero recuperarme antes para dar más duro-ambos se ríen mientras van a un local nuevo a cenar y a beber un rato.

Después de pasar unos momentos agradables en mutua compañía, regresan a casa, con un par de whiskys de más, como siempre. Ambos se tiran en la cama que comparten desde que se confesaron sus sentimientos mutuamente, y es cuando Graves se abraza al mago, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello.

-Cuando te clavaron la navaja pensé que te perdería… Tuve miedo-le confiesa. Twisted lo abraza contra si, respirando el aroma de su cuerpo.

-Nunca te dejaré, Malcolm. Aunque muera siempre estaré contigo mientras me sigas recordando-le acaricia la barba, mirándolo a los ojos, y besándolo.

El castaño se le pone encima, sentándose en sus caderas, inclinándose hacia delante para seguir besándolo, sin poner demasiado peso en su pecho, por la herida. Twisted pasa sus brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia él, disfrutando del beso como hace con todos los que le propina el pistolero. Con cadencia, Malcolm baja sus labios por el cuello del mago mientras este jadea quedamente y lo estira, para que los besos de su hombre puedan recorrer todo el lugar.

Sus manos viajan por la ancha espalda de Graves, deseando quitarle la camisa. Saca la tela de los pantalones, subiéndola y colando sus manos, por fin tocan la piel y algo de vello, hasta llegar al cuello, por donde saca la camisa. Twisted no se contiene a la hora de acariciar el velludo pecho de su pistolero, entreteniéndose en sus pezones, pellizcándolos delicadamente, a lo que Graves responde con un gemido que llena los oídos del mago. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se pone encima del castaño, frotando sensualmente su entrepierna con la del otro, y toma en la boca uno de los pezones, mientras masajea el otro con los dedos.

Siente como la entrepierna de Graves crece contra la suya, a la vez que las manos del castaño se ponen sobre sus nalgas y comienza a masajearlas, moviendo su cuerpo y frotándose también contra él. Muerde un poco mas fuerte el pezón al sentir un respingo en su entrepierna y el calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Malcolm hace lo propio con la camiseta del mago, dejando su pecho al descubierto, con menos pelo que el suyo, y le da un poco de su propia medicina.

Incorporándose y dejando sentado al moreno en sus piernas, Graves ataca sin piedad el pecho de Twisted, besando y mordiendo donde pilla, siendo cuidadoso al pasar la punta de su lengua sobre la reciente cicatriz, para luego llevarla también hacia uno de sus pezones y comenzar a jugar con él. El gemido de Twisted hace que vaya con más ahínco, soltando el moreno una queja, por la herida. El castaño lo mira preocupado, pero el mago niega con la cabeza, instándole a que continúe.

Graves baja sus manos por la caliente espalda de su gitano, llegando donde se encuentra el cinturón que sujeta sus pantalones. Sin prisa, más por fastidiar al mago que por otra cosa, lo quita lentamente, colando finalmente sus manos entre la tela y la carne, pasando su lengua a la otra parte del pecho, empujando su cadera con la otra.

-Aaaah-Twisted echa la cabeza hacia detrás, abrazando la cabeza de Graves contra él, recibiendo con gusto las caricias que le propina-, M-Malcolm, n-no es justo-protesta, cuando le baja los pantalones, dejando su ropa interior al aire.

-¿El qué?-pregunta, sin dejar de besar su pecho.

-Tú todavía los tienes puestos-repentinamente, lo vuelve a empujar, dejándolo tumbado y sacándose los pantalones. Lentamente, sus labios bajan por su pecho, mientras sus manos lo hacen por sus costados, poniéndole a Malcolm los pelos de punta. Con sus hábiles manos, le quita el cinturón, abriéndole el pantalón y bajándole la cremallera con los dientes.

Graves ahoga un gemido, cuando las manos del mago comienzan a bajar la prenda, dejando sus piernas al descubierto, y su creciente erección atrapada debajo de la tela de la ropa interior. Contiene el aliento cuando los dedos de Twisted comienzan a masajear su erección lenta y sensualmente, haciendo que se haga más grande y que el bulto sea muy notorio. Poco a poco, le baja la ropa interior, liberando su miembro, el cual toca ahora sin las restricciones de la tela.

Le quita la ropa interior, tomando en sus manos el miembro de su amante, comenzando a masajearlo sin prisa alguna, arrancando sonidos que le hacen excitarse más todavía. Lentamente, acerca sus labios, abriéndolos y sacando su lengua, pasando esta por todo el largo de la erección, haciendo que Malcolm suelte una exclamación ahogada, para a continuación introducírselo todo en su boca, casi hasta la base.

-T-Twisted-jadea el castaño, mirando con ojos como platos y cegados por el placer como el mago comienza a subir y a bajar su cabeza, dándole placer en esa parte tan caliente de su cuerpo. Gemidos escapan de sus labios gracias a las atenciones que le practica en su entrepierna. Sus dedos de los pies se encogen del placer cuando está a punto de venirse, y es entonces cuando el moreno se saca su miembro de la boca, provocando un gemido de protesta y dolor.

Poniéndose de rodillas en la cama, Twisted se baja también su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su hinchado miembro, que reclama por atención. Se deshace de la prenda, acercándose al pistolero, el cual lo mira, queriéndolo morder entero.

-Malcolm-la voz que hace provoca que Graves se abalance contra él, tirándolo de espaldas en la cama, y que lo comience a besar con pasión, la cual Twisted corresponde. El mago enreda sus dedos en el pelo de su amante, besándolo con deseo, frotando su cuerpo contra él, haciéndole notar la erección que lo adorna a la vez que siente la suya-, Malcolm… Hazlo-le dice-, házmelo. Ámame-Graves traga saliva.

-N-no hemos avanzado más allá de las caricias, Twisted-susurra con deseo, pero con miedo a la vez.

-Lo deseas tanto como yo, Malcolm… Hagámoslo-enrolla sus piernas en las caderas del castaño, haciendo que el miembro de este se roce contra su entrada, haciendo gemir al de arriba.

Entonces, la danza entre los dos cuerpos comienza de nuevo. Graves acaricia con sus manos el cuerpo del mago, mientras que las manos de este siguen entre los mechones del primero. Sus manos viajan hacia la erección del moreno, el cual gime cuando los dedos la rodean y comienzan a subir y a bajar, dándole placer y haciéndole llegar al orgasmo antes de lo previsto, manchando su mano con la semilla. El pistolero no aguanta más, su erección va a reventar como no haga algo. Twisted lo mira, asintiendo levemente mientras trata de recuperar la respiración.

Entonces es cuando Malcolm lleva su mano manchada a la entrada del mago, acariciándola suavemente con su dedo medio, haciéndose hueco poco a poco ayudado por el semen que antes soltara el mago. Traga saliva cuando introduce el primer dedo, notando la estrechez del lugar a la vez que el mago gime de placer, cerrando los ojos y aferrando las sábanas. Comienza a moverlo, dentro y fuera, despacio, ensanchando el lugar, introduciendo al cabo de un rato el segundo dedo, haciéndole gemir de nuevo, esta vez con un poco de dolor.

-C-Continua-le pide, más bien ruega. Lo mira con los ojos nublados por el deseo, lo cual hace que Graves tenga que reprimirse, al verlo ahí, con las piernas abiertas para él, esperando que lo penetre y lo haga suyo-, n-no te reprimas, hazlo-le dice, al ver la duda en sus ojos.

Asiente y lo dilata un poco más, tratando de llegar profundamente con sus dedos, hasta que los saca. Se fija en que su amante vuelve a estar erecto, lo cual aumenta sus ganas. Lo coge de las nalgas, separándolas y alzándolas un poco, ya que esta de rodillas en la cama. Dirige su entrepierna a la entrada del moreno, comenzando a introducirla poco a poco. Los gemidos altos no se hacen esperar, y el nombre del pistolero es pronunciado entre gritos varias veces antes de que logre introducir la punta.

En ese momento, un espasmo recorre el cuerpo de Graves, cuando con un gemido se viene, saliendo algo de semen por la entrada del mago, el cual lo mira, entre sorprendido y azorado.

-Q-Que estrecho- jadea Malcolm, cerrando los ojos, temblando. Sigue introduciéndose en el cuerpo, aprovechando su semen como lubricante, hasta encajar del todo, haciendo que Twisted gima del gusto. Se tumba con cuidado encima de él, a lo que Twisted aprovecha para enredar en él sus brazos y piernas. No puede evitar sentir espasmos en su entrada, por lo que el miembro del castaño no tarda en hincharse de nuevo, dilatando su entrada placenteramente.

-M-Muévete Malcolm-sin hacerse esperar, comienza a mover la cadera suavemente contra el cuerpo de su amado, algo torpemente, pero que les llena de placer a ambos, haciéndoles gemir.

Twisted busca los labios de Graves, encontrándolos y comenzando a besarlos con pasión, mientras siente sus embestidas y su interior lleno por su amante. Sus manos vagan por la ancha espalda del otro, clavándole las uñas cuando las embestidas se hacen especialmente placenteras al aumentar el ritmo y la profundidad al coger confianza. Una de ellas hace gritar a Twisted del placer y encoger su entrada, haciendo que un espasmo recorra también a Graves.

-¿Q-Qué era eso?-viendo el placer experimentado, Graves vuelve a embestirlo con fuerza controlada, acertando de nuevo, haciendo que el mago se retuerza del gusto en sus brazos y que vuelva a apretar su entrada de forma deliciosa-, aaaah… Dios-gime, clavando las uñas en Malcolm, procurando no hacerlo muy fuerte. Gime cada vez que Graves acierta en el punto del placer, no pudiendo aguantar más de cinco estocadas seguidas.

Se corre sin remedio con un grito de placer en el que se adivina el nombre del pistolero. Estrecha su entrada fuertemente, provocando que también se venga en su interior el castaño con un jadeo. Se deja caer con cuidado sobre su pecho, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, besándolo en los labios jadeantes, mirándolo a los ojos…

Actualidad:

Divagando, su mente se acuerda de su primera vez con su amor, haciendo que se ponga caliente en un momento… Pero ahora no es tiempo de eso. Mira con ternura al mago que duerme entre sus brazos… Con él a su lado se siente de nuevo como cuando era joven, protegido. Lo abraza más fuerte contra si, arrancando un suspiro de Twisted, el cual se acurruca un poco más. Graves apoya su cabeza al lado de la del pelilargo, cerrando los ojos.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos, mi gitano-susurra, sonriendo.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece también en los labios del moreno.

-Yo a ti también, Malcolm-susurra, provocando que el nombrado abra los ojos, sorprendido. Los labios del mago se aproximan a su nariz, dándole un pequeño beso-, durmamos… Durmamos como cuando éramos jóvenes-ambos cierran los ojos, oliendo la esencia del otro, sintiéndose cálidos ante su presencia…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos ^^ lamento la tardanza a la hora de actualizar. La uni, ya sabéis XD Disfrutadlo ^^**

LA TRAICION JAMÁS SABIDA (5)

Pasan la noche apaciblemente, uno en los brazos del otro, durmiendo plácidamente hasta bien entrada la mañana. Graves abre lentamente los ojos, respirando con calma, paseando su mirada medio dormida por la sala. Es una sala fría y desnuda, parece un antiguo almacén… Pero también encuentra cosas que reconoce como las del mago. Un pequeño armario al lado de donde él estaba sujeto con las cadenas, un hornillo, sonríe con nostalgia al verlo y varias cosas más, tanto antiguas como nuevas, todas de él… Las suyas seguramente seguirían en su casa de Piltover.

Mira al moreno de nuevo, el cual parece que comienza a despertarse. Twisted abre los ojos, fijando su verde mirada en la marrón de él, sonriéndole. Con la luz del sol colándose por una de las ventanas, Graves lo ve, lo mira como lo miraba hace seis años. Sin mediar palabra, lo besa y Twisted corresponde, abrazándolo con su brazo. Se le hace tan extraño, luego de llevar sin abrazarlo seis años, y no poderlo hacer como quiere hacerlo. Luego de un rato se separan, y Twisted va a ponerse su brazo mecánico.

Lo toma de al lado del colchón, acercándoselo al contacto que tiene en su cuerpo. Un chasquido se oye y un ruido como de presión hidráulica se hace presente por un momento, junto con un gemido del mago. Malcolm lo mira, preocupado, pero él niega con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, es normal. Los nervios se conectan a los cables y me permiten moverlo, duele un poco-le sonríe levemente, desviando después la mirada-, lo siento, Malcolm-se disculpa de repente. El nombrado lo mira, con sorpresa… Y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada, Twisted… Eres tu quien debe perdonarme… Si te hubiese llevado conmigo todo esto no hubiese pasado. Si no nos hubiésemos separado nadie podría haberte acusado falsamente. Yo soy el único culpable de las desgracias que has tenido que pasar. Desde que nos conocimos íbamos juntos a todos lados, pero justo ese día nos separamos, y ocurrió todo esto-.

Twisted apoya su cara en su pecho, bajando la mirada. Su mente está confusa… Es tan distinto al tipo que lo vendió hace seis años que le cuesta creer que fuese él…. Pero a lo mejor solo está engatusándolo de nuevo para mandarlo al infierno. Se separa del abrazo del pistolero, dándole la espalda, aún sentado en el colchón. Graves contiene el aliento al ver la espalda de su gitano, llena de cicatrices.

-Te seguiré contando lo que me sucedió… Luego espero que podamos encontrar juntos la solución a todo esto… Si en verdad no fuiste tú, seré el hombre más feliz de Valoran… Espero que seas inocente, Malcolm, lo deseo con toda mi alma-.

-Yo también deseo demostrarte que no fui yo-le pone la mano en el hombro, haciendo que el moreno se gire. Entonces la voz de Twisted resuena de nuevo en la sala, mientras la luz reverbera, dando calor a la habitación…

Hace tres años:

-¡Están aquí, rápido!-entran tres personas atropelladamente en la pequeña sala, un guardia y dos médicos. Mientras el guardia va hacia donde Silver, los dos médicos se dirigen hacia el mago y el otro guardia, ahogando expresiones de horror.

-Joy-susurra el que ha ido hacia el guardia, viendo el hierro ardiendo sobresalir del pecho, y la mueca de dolor que adornara su rostro antes de morir.

-N-no puede ser cierto-la voz del segundo médico llega hasta donde el primero-, ¿qué te han hecho, Fate?-lo coge, para que el único brazo que tiene no sufra el peso del cuerpo. El médico evita posar la mirada en el brazo que cuelga solitario de la otra argolla.

El otro ahoga un grito de horror al verlo. Otros guardias entran, observando la macabra escena, mientras el guarda suelta a Silver, que no habla, solo tiene la mirada fija en el mago. En cuanto lo liberan de las cadenas, se acerca corriendo a él, apartando de un empujón al médico. Ve que todavía respira. Lo abraza, poniéndose a llorar sin remedio, gritando en alto. Los médicos intentan separarlo, pero el preso se resiste, negando con la cabeza.

-Traed una cizaña, tenemos que soltarlo de los grilletes… El brazo también, intentaremos ponérselo de nuevo-pero el otro médico habla.

-Es imposible ponérselo de nuevo-con un temblor lo coge, mostrándoselo a su compañero-, tiene la cabeza del humero astillada, con los músculos rajados en la dirección de la fibra sería fácil de reponer, pero los nervios están cercenados y el cartílago quemado… El hueso también está quemado-cada vez le cuesta hablar más-, su carne también está quemada… Y parece que faltan trozos-su voz no es más que un susurro cuando acaba.

Los tres miran a Silver, que no deja de abrazar y acunar el cuerpo inerte del mago, llorando y disculpándose. Unos minutos después llegan con una cizaña, con la que cortan la cadena. Silver sujeta al moreno, dejándolo lentamente en la camilla, observando con horror el horrible hueco dejado. Le acaricia el rostro, crispado del dolor aun inconsciente, y sin mediar palabra, sale de la sala.

-Silver… ¡Silver detente!-el guardia va a por él, pero entre los médicos se lo impiden.

-Deja que haga lo que tiene que hacer… Esto es imperdonable… Todos estos años hemos visto como ese hijo de puta mataba a los nuestros. Esto ya es una guerra-se llevan despacio al mago y a su brazo, procurado moverlo lo menos posible.

Van de camino a la enfermería cuando los gritos y la risa comienzan a escucharse por los pasillos. Los gritos de Silver mientras golpea a Stanley y la risa de este al recibir los golpes, mientras se burla del preso.

-Parece ser que te ha gustado el espectáculo, ¿eh? Sus gritos de súplica y dolor no tenían precio. Me pone tan cachondo-no para de decir mientras le llueven los golpes. Silver se dedica a escucharlo mientras lo golpea, aumentando su furia y la dureza de los golpes, pegándole en la cara, en el pecho, en los costados…

Cuando los médicos lo fueron a buscar por orden del alcaide, Stanley presentaba el esternón roto, tres costillas fracturadas, al igual que el pómulo derecho. Varias contusiones en la cabeza y la muñeca izquierda partida, aparte de todos los golpes recibidos. Silver se pasó las siguientes tres semanas en la celda de castigo. Los médicos de la prisión se negaron en rotundo a tratar a Stanley, ya que estaban con el mago, cuidándolo todo lo bien que podían. Habían tenido que operarle varias veces, para retirarle la piel quemada y curársela propiamente. Una infección les obligó a ser muchísimo más cuidadosos.

Fueron incapaces de reinsertarle el brazo, lo cual lamentaron. No había suficiente material quirúrgico para semejante operación y el miembro tampoco estaba en condiciones. Pidieron que se le trasladara a un hospital, pero la negativa de los directivos fue rotunda… Por lo que cuando trasladaron a Stanley al hospital más cercano, absolutamente todos los residentes allí menos los que seguían al calvo, montaron en cólera. Directamente, se formó un motín en la cárcel… Pero el alcaide ya lo tenía previsto. Intervino directamente el ejército, poniéndolos a todos en su sitio, reprimiéndolos duramente, castigándolos por la insubordinación.

Twisted no se enteró de nada de esto. La fiebre era demasiado alta y la infección demasiado peligrosa. Estuvo varios días inconsciente, tanto por el shock como por el dolor, y los médicos no intentaron reanimarlo, era mejor dejarlo descansar. Al décimo día, sus ojos verdes se abrieron temblorosamente, durante las curas, lo que alertó al enfermero. Inmediatamente, los médicos acudieron a él, y sin atosigarle, comenzaron a probar sus reflejos con los ojos, oído, tacto y demás.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tuvo abiertos por última vez. Una luz fuerte en su ojo izquierdo le hace desviar la mirada casi instintivamente, mientras sonidos de voces comenzaban a llenar sus oídos. Responde con un torpe movimiento de cabeza cuando alguien le pregunta si puede escucharlo. Gime con dolor cuando alguien le pellizca ligeramente el dorso de la mano… Su mano… Su brazo… Con la mirada aterrorizada de repente, se levanta, quedándose sentado en la camilla, mirando su lado izquierdo, viéndolo pulcra y perfectamente vendado… Sin su brazo. Las lágrimas no tardan en aflorar en sus ojos y echándose hacia delante comienza a emitir una serie de desgarradores sollozos y gritos que a los médicos les hace que se les encoja el corazón. Se abraza las rodillas con su único brazo, llorando amargamente, sin hacer caso de nada a su alrededor. Los médicos lo dejan solo por el momento.

Pasadas unas horas, el moreno ni se ha calmado mucho menos, solo que ya no tiene fuerzas para llorar. Está tumbado boca arriba en la camilla, pestañeando lentamente de vez en cuando para que no se le sequen los ojos. Así se lo encuentra un enfermero cuando viene a hacerle las curas. Le saluda, pero no obtiene respuesta… Es como si el mago no estuviese allí, como si hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. Ni una queja sale de sus labios cuando las curas comienzan, y ninguna reacción ha obtenido el enfermero cuando acaba, dejándolo solitario.

-No come, y tampoco bebe, Silver-ha pasado una semana desde que el mago despertara, y uno de los médicos le informa de la evolución de Twisted-, no se mueve, no hace absolutamente nada. ¡No se queja!-el tono de preocupación del médico hace que él también se preocupe-, todavía está en shock… No sabemos cuando se le pasará, ni tampoco su reacción al salir de él… Tememos que pueda intentar suicidarse de nuevo, tienes que vigilarlo mucho cuando salgas de aquí, Silver. Ese chico ya está destrozado. No va a aguantar ni un año más, morirá antes-.

-No se te ocurra decir eso, Tascar, no voy a permitirlo, antes mataré a quien le ponga una mano encima-…

Tres días después, en medio de la noche, Twisted con una fría calma o con una desesperada pasividad, se arranca los cables, las vías que lo mantienen con vida y todos los cacharros a los que está enchufado, y sale como un fantasma de la enfermería. No nota el frio en la planta de sus pies ni en su pecho descubierto. No siente nada, se ha vuelto incapaz de sentir. No siente dolor, no siente rencor. En su interior solo mantiene un sentimiento, solo uno. Venganza. Una venganza lenta, una venganza dolorosa, una venganza que conseguirá muy pronto. Deambula por los pasillos, arrastrando lentamente los pies.

-Eh-escucha una voz a sus espaldas, la cual ignora-, ah eres tú, Fate-el nombrado se vuelve, mirándolo con sus ojos vacíos de sentimientos, sus ojos en llamas. No puede evitar echarse hacia detrás.

-No me toques-dice, con la voz quebrada, algo pastosa, después de estar tanto tiempo sin usarla-, Stanley-el nombre suena como una orden.

-No está aquí, Fate… Está en un hospital… Silver lo dejó para el arrastre después de… Aquello… ¿Fate?-un temblor parece mover al mago, el cual termina desplomándose en el suelo-, ¡Fate!-lo coge antes de que se caiga del todo. Coge su walkie y habla por él-, Fate se ha ido de la enfermería, está en el pasillo G, venid a buscarlo-el guardia lo mira. Ve que está muy desmejorado, sus mejillas están delgadas y su cuerpo pesa muy poco, no entiende cómo ha podido llegar andando hasta allí con lo débil que está.

Los médicos se lo llevan con cuidado, mientras el guardia les explica que iba a por Stanley.

-En cuanto le has dicho que no estaba se ha sentido tan… No sé cómo decirlo… Pero todos estos días que no ha dormido ni comido ni nada se le han venido encima de golpe… Creo que ya ha salido del shock, pero hasta que no despierte no sabremos si es así-le contemplan temblar en un delirio en la cama, con fiebre, agarrando fuertemente la sábana con su única mano.

-Sus ojos… Sus ojos no eran normales, Tascar-le dice el guardia-, no tenían brillo, no tenían nada, estaban vacíos completamente… Me dio autentico miedo, era tan… Inhumano por decirlo de alguna manera…-.

Su delirio duró otros tantos días, en los cuales Silver quedó por fin libre de la celda de castigo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la enfermería para ver como se encontraba. Los médicos casi lo echan de allí a patadas.

-Vete a asearte un poco anda, come algo y luego ven a verlo-así hace, regresando un par de horas después, sentándose a su lado, cogiéndole fuertemente la mano derecha, hablándolo en bajo. Su voz parece calmarlo.

A Silver se le parte el alma al verlo así, tan delgado, tan desnutrido… Tan débil. Tascar tenía razón, no va a sobrevivir mucho. Tiene que hablar con Viktor cuanto antes, para sacarlo de allí. No es hasta unas horas después, en mitad de la noche, cuando Twisted despierta de nuevo. Mira a su alrededor, confundido. No quiere mirar su lado izquierdo y mira al contrario, viendo que Silver duerme en una silla a su lado, sujetándole fuertemente la mano.

A pesar de todo, él sigue a su lado, ayudándole… Ahora que su mente está más o menos equilibrada, no puede evitar pensar el por qué de esa ayuda. Él es como los otros presos, no entiende por qué lo ayuda más… Es sabido que Silver se conoce vida y milagro de todos… Le preguntará qué sabe acerca de él. Silver se mueve en la silla, y con un bostezo abre los ojos. La escasa luz de la luna que entra por la ventana le permite ver que su protegido lo mira, fijamente. Le sonríe.

-Twisted-el zíngaro se sobresalta, soltando la mano de entre las suyas-, tranquilo, estas a salvo- Twisted no se da cuenta, pero se ha encogido contra el cabecero de la cama, y su cuerpo tiembla sin control. Silver lo mira, con lástima y remordimiento-, lo siento tanto… Perdóname. No pude protegerte de ese loco-un temblor sacude el cuerpo de Silver, y agacha la cabeza-, si tan solo hubiese podido liberarme-sus hombros comienzan a temblar, signo de que está tratando de controlar las lágrimas-, si solo hubiese podido protegerte-.

Twisted, dejando a un lado el temor, se acerca a él, posándole su mano en el hombro.

-Esto solo ha sucedido porque no soy fuerte, Silver, tú no tienes la culpa, no podías hacer nada… Enséñame… Enséñame la técnica con la que ibas a entrar a la Liga, quiero partir a ese cabrón en dos, quiero verlo sufrir-su voz se vuelve baja y oscura-, quiero asesinarle con el brazo que me ha dejado… Deseará haberme podido matar cuando esté entre mis manos, apagándose como una vela-Silver levanta la cabeza.

-No vayas por ahí Twisted… La venganza es un camino complicado, chico, créeme. Tu vida se consume, tratando de consumar esa venganza, y luego no te queda nada-Twisted ríe.

-Tranquilo, me queda otra venganza por cumplir. También mataré a Graves-Silver lo mira.

-Te ha temblado la voz cuando lo has dicho-.

-No es verdad… Lo haré, por haber hecho que me encerraran aquí… Es por su culpa por la que he perdido el brazo-Silver niega.

-No te engañes a ti mismo, Twisted, sabes que primero quieres escuchar el por qué. En el fondo piensas que él no lo hizo-el moreno le mira de hito en hito, sin creerse lo que oye, sabiendo, muy en el fondo que Silver tiene razón.

-Le vi con mis propios ojos, maldita sea. Todavía tengo bien la vista. Fue ese jodido traidor el que me vendió, y pienso machacarlo-Silver suelta una risilla, lo que hace enfurecer al pelilargo-, ¿no me crees capad o qué?-el otro niega con la cabeza.

-Pues no hijo, no. No te creo nada-le palmea el hombro con una sonrisa-, lo amas demasiado-un sonido estrangulado sale de la garganta-, tengo razón, ¿eh?-.

Twisted gira la cabeza, para no mirarlo, y Silver intuye que se ha sonrojado.

-Graves también te ama a ti, pequeño. No sería capad de venderte-el moreno lo mira fijamente.

-¿Qué sabes de él? Dímelo-le coge de la solapa con la mano, mirándolo, casi suplicándole-, cuéntamelo Silver, ¿has hablado con él o algo?-el mayor le pasa un brazo por los hombros, negando con la cabeza.

-Hace mucho que no se de él, desde que me encerraron aquí no he conseguido contactarlo, nada más le pude hacer llegar una nota antes de que me encerraran, diciéndole que estaba bien… Sé que cuando salgas de aquí vas a ir a buscarlo, por lo que te daré una carta para él, antes de "matarlo"-hace las comillas con los dedos-, procura dársela. Y luego, después de que te explique cómo no te traicionó, mátalo del cansancio, ya me entiendes-le guiña un ojo y Twisted le da en el hombro, soltando una risilla…

Con la promesa de que Silver lo seguirá entrenando para no dejarse avasallar, Twisted se recupera poco a poco durante las siguientes semanas. La infección le ha dado problemas, haciendo que delirase durante unos días por la fiebre que le volvió a dar, pero volvió a comer, por lo que fue recuperando peso. En ese tiempo, Stanley regresó del hospital, más bravucón que nunca, convencido de que el mago estaría temblando de miedo en un rincón de la celda.

Mayor es su sorpresa cuando se dirige al gimnasio y se lo encuentra encima del ring, con Silver como sparring, luchando con un solo brazo, con destreza. Su pelo recogido en una coleta baja danza detrás de su cuello con cada poderoso puñetazo o patada que pega. El no tener brazo le supone un ligero desequilibrio que compensa con las piernas. El sudor cae por su cara, pegando a su frente unos cuantos cabellos que se han escapado de la coleta. Su cuerpo también suda. No tiene camisa alguna puesta, y la horrible cicatriz se está secando al aire, rugosa, roja y algo tierna todavía.

Stanley no puede evitar relamerse, pensando en lo que puede hacerle. No se da cuenta de que el silencio se ha hecho en la estancia cuando él ha entrado. Muchos de los pares de ojos allí presentes le miran con hostilidad, solo uno de ellos con odio aberrante y profundo, unos ojos verdes como un prado en primavera.

-Veo que te has recuperado bien, mago-habla, arrastrando las palabras, con una sonrisilla insolente en la comisura de su boca-, ¿estás listo para sufrir de nuevo?-.

-¿Te crees que vamos a dejar que le hagas algo?-una voz en la multitud habla, furiosa-, ese chico es la representación de nuestros deseos de hacerte picadillo, Stanley-los hombres gritan de aprobación, pero el nombrado se vuelve hacia la voz con una risa.

-Entonces a vuestra esperanza se le ha caído un brazo y se la han follado, ¿todavía le queda dignidad?-se hace un silencio mortal cuando una bota se estampa en la cara de Stanley.

Se gira despacio para mirar hacia el ring, y cuando casi posa la vista en el mago, algo le impide la visión, y otra bota se le estampa con fuerza en su nariz, haciéndola sangrar ligeramente.

-A esta esperanza le quedan muchos golpes que repartir, hijo de perra-la voz de Twisted llena la estancia, y sin proponérselo, Stanley siente un pequeño escalofrío en la nuca. Su voz no es como la de la otra vez, esta es poderosa y oscura. Sabe que el mago no le tiene miedo, y que no se va a dejar avasallar.

-Vamos a ver qué puedes hacer después de que vuelva a meter a mi amiguito por tu prieto culo. Puede que luego me dedique a desmembrarte poco a poco, y luego te follaré de nuevo-Twisted, tranquilamente, se baja del ring. Silver intenta detenerlo, pero el moreno no le deja. Se pone a la misma altura que el calvo, mirándolo desde abajo, ya que este es más alto y Stanley le sostiene la mirada con una risilla de suficiencia.

Sin mediar palabra, Twisted le mete un rodillazo en la entrepierna que hace que el otro se doble del dolor y grite.

-Inténtalo-su voz sonaba como un reto. Le pega una patada en la boca y se va de allí cogiendo sus botas, dejando a Stanley sangrando por la boca y sujetándose la entrepierna. Lo ha tumbado en un momento. Silver se ríe para sus adentros. Lo ha distraído haciendo una guerra de miradas, muy astuto, sí señor. Coge su propia camiseta.

-Bueno señores, el espectáculo se ha acabado, vayamos a tomar unas copas, que hoy hay barra libre-algunos lo insultan de broma, y entre risas se van, dejando al calvo retorciéndose en el suelo, jurando venganza para sus adentros. No quiere admitirlo, pero su mirada daba escalofríos…

Era imbatible. Ahora, en la cárcel, Twisted se había ganado el respeto de los presos, le ayudaban cuando tenía algún problema con Stanley, ayudándolo a sobrellevarlo. Por supuesto, los ataques de Stanley hacia su persona no cambiaron, e incluso se volvieron más violentos. Aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para golpearlo, maltratarlo o violarlo… Si lo conseguía, claro. Todas las veces, el mago presentaba batalla y sus compañeros llegaban a tiempo para salvarlo de Stanley algunas veces. Otras veces no habían llegado a tiempo o simplemente eran una proporción diez contra uno por el mago.

Ese día, al igual que todos, Twisted y Silver estaban entrenando en el gimnasio. Poco a poco el viejo le había estado pasando su técnica de combate al muchacho, amoldándola a su ahora lisiado cuerpo. Y no se manejaba nada mal. Sus patadas eran poderosas, algo menos era su puño, ya que le falta algo de impulso, pero aún así, doloroso.

-Bien hecho, muchacho-le felicita Silver, tendiéndole una toalla para que se seque el sudor. Se acerca a él y en susurros comienza a hablarle-, he hablado con Viktor-los ojos del joven brillan cuando menciona el nombre del científico-, el túnel marcha viento en popa. Le conté lo que sucedió hace dos meses-refiriéndose a lo del brazo-, me ha dicho que no te preocupes por una nimiedad como esa-Twisted lo mira atónito.

-¿Nimiedad?-su voz tiembla de rabia, en bajo-, ¿cómo puede llamar a esto nimiedad?-Silver le da unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Tranquilo Twisted… Viktor no es como los demás, no piensa como un humano. Como ya sabes, es mitad hombre mitad máquina… La carne puede sustituirse, va a construirte un brazo, un brazo que podrás mover como si fuese tuyo-.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se hace presente en el moreno, que se toca donde debería estar su brazo. Volvería a tenerlo… De metal, pero podría moverlo, podría llegar a ser como antes. La felicidad lo embarga mientras se dirigen a las duchas para quitarse el sudor del entrenamiento. Silver se dirige al baño mientras que Twisted a las duchas, comenzando a desnudarse. Ahora no hay gente apenas, ya que prácticamente es la hora de comer y están todos en el comedor. Sus entrenamientos duran desde que despiertan hasta que van a comer, y a veces incluso por la tarde siguen ejercitándose.

Twisted no se ha acostumbrado a vivir sin un brazo todavía. Tareas tan sencillas como partir el pan le pone nervioso, y sin remedio le tiene que pedir ayuda a Silver, pero para otras cosas como vestirse y asearse lo tiene bastante dominado. Sin poderlo remediar, la mayoría de las veces siente como si todavía tuviese el brazo y muchas de ellas se le han caído cosas o se ha quedado en blanco, sin saber qué hacer. Se termina de quitar los pantalones y la ropa interior y abre el grifo, soltándose la coleta, dejando que el agua le empape el pelo y la piel, suspirando, algo relajado, pero siempre alerta. A través del agua oye un golpe, seguido de otros tres.

Twisted y Silver habían desarrollado un sistema de golpes que les comunicaban a cortas distancias, cuando no podían hablar o verse, una especie de código Morse solo para ellos dos. Ya sabía lo que aquello significaba. Problemas. Apagando el grifo, se seca a toda prisa. No puede atarse el pelo, le va a molestar, pero se pone el bóxer y los pantalones, con algo de dificultad. Ni le da tiempo a abrocharlo cuando aparecen tres tipos en las duchas, los conoce perfectamente. Son algunos de los que le han intentado apalizar. En estos dos meses lo han conseguido una vez, no dejando al mago muy maltrecho, gracias a la pronta intervención de sus amigos.

-Hola, hola, pajarito-saluda uno de ellos, alzando la mano vagamente. Todos tienen en su rostro una sonrisilla, pero saben que el moreno no va a ser fácil de capturar-, Stanley te manda saludos y te invita cordialmente a que vayas con él-Twisted suelta una risa.

-Que venga él mismo a pedírmelo, no hace falta que me mande a sus lacayos lameculos-responde. Los mira por encima del hombro un momento, pensando dónde estará Silver. El que antes ha hablado intuye lo que quiere saber.

-Le hemos dejado fuera de combate por un rato-el de su izquierda saca una barra de madera de detrás de su espalda y la agita, salpicando en el suelo unas gotitas de sangre-, han hecho falta cuatro golpes bien dados para dejarlo inconsciente, es duro el viejo, si-Twisted contiene el aliento, y va hacia ellos. Está preocupado por Silver. Ellos ya van a ponerle la mano encima, cuando con destreza, el moreno los despacha a los tres, llevándose un golpe en las costillas y otro en la cara, pero no le importa.

Escupe un poco de sangre cuando los tres ya están en el suelo, yendo hacia los baños… Y lo que se encuentra no le gusta nada. Stanley, con un trozo afilado de espejo o algo parecido, con Silver entre sus garras y con ese mismo trozo contra el cuello del viejo. Ve que Silver tiene un par de golpes en la cara, y que su boca sangra. El moreno mira con rabia a Stanley, el cual le saluda con una risa.

-Vamos hombre no pongas esa cara-su expresión cambia, a una más seria-, desnúdate, ya-le ordena. Al ver que el mago no hace nada por cumplir su orden, el calvo clava un poco el cristal en el cuello de Silver.

-¡No!- va a ir hacia él cuando el mayor niega con la cabeza.

-No, no, mago, no te muevas. Desnúdate o el viejo la palma-temblando de la rabia, Twisted comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón y a quitárselo, bajo la atenta y lasciva mirada de Stanley-, ¿sabes?-comienza a hablar mientras el otro se quita la ropa-, al final voy a acabarme enamorando de ti, mago-le suelta de repente, haciendo que a Twisted se le abra la boca de la sorpresa-, eres el único que no se ha suicidado después de todo lo que le he hecho, me pegas, te defiendes. Me gustas. Tienes deseos de matarme y tienes los cojones lo suficientemente cuadrados para plantarme cara-.

-Déjate de estupideces-le espeta el moreno-, suelta a Silver de una buena vez, ya he hecho lo que me has pedido-Stanley se ríe.

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero. No te doblegas con facilidad, si no tuviese al viejo aquí me hubieses dado una paliza, Twisted-era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre-, y por cómo han acabado esos parece que has mejorado bastante-Stanley pasea con lascivia la mirada por el cuerpo del moreno, deteniéndose en su miembro, fijándose que por su pecho aún corren algunas gotas de agua que no se han secado, gotas que se entrelazan con las de sangre que caen de su boca, haciendo un recorrido por su cuerpo, mezclándose.

Un gemido al fondo de la estancia le corta el rollo a Stanley.

-Vilos, ven aquí-le ordena al que ha despertado, que es el de la barra de madera. El nombrado va hacia él, y Stanley le pasa a Silver y el cacho de cristal-, cuídame esto, que voy a hablar con nuestro amigo el mago-lo deja en manos del otro, mientras que toma a Twisted del codo y lo lleva hacia las duchas-, si oyes tres veces seguidas tu nombre mata al viejo… Si no se despierta antes, claro-se ríe, mientras Twisted mira a Silver y es empujado por el calvo, hacia el último departamento de la ducha. Lo lanza contra la pared, pero el moreno frena a tiempo de estamparse, mirándolo con odio.

Sabe que no puede hacer nada, a menos que le calle la boca para siempre a ese cabrón. Sin mediar una palabra, se lanza contra él, intentando pegarle una patada en el cuello. Stanley apenas puede reaccionar con la velocidad del movimiento del mago. Le tira y se le sienta encima, sacudiéndole un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Vilos, Vilos!-grita. El rostro de Twisted se congela-, si no quieres que pronuncie su nombre otra vez, estate quieto y haz lo que te diga-Twisted se levanta, mirándolo con odio, quedándose enfrente de él. Stanley se levanta y comienza a pasearse alrededor del moreno, apartándole el pelo del cuello y oliéndolo-, creo que hoy te haré sentir bien a ti también, Fate-le susurra en el oído, provocando en el pelilargo un escalofrío de asco.

Stanley comienza a besar con rudeza su moreno cuello, clavándole los dientes, pasándole la lengua, pero Twisted aguanta estoico, sin hacer nada. Le rodea, poniéndose delante de él, mientras sigue besando su cuello. La expresión del mago no cambia, solo sigue los ojos de Stanley con los suyos, llenos de odio, lo cual al otro le parece muy divertido.

-Creo que todavía tienes un agujero que no te he desvirgado, ¿verdad?-pregunta con cadencia. Se separa un paso de él, bajándose la bragueta del pantalón y sacando su entrepierna-, arrodíllate-simplemente se queda de pie-, Vilos, atento-le dice al otro.

-Te mataré-Twisted se arrodilla.

-Chúpamela hasta que te diga basta-el moreno abre la boca, acogiendo en ella el grueso pene del otro, temblando del asco. No hace nada por moverse, así que Stanley, cogiéndolo de ambos lados de la cabeza, embiste su boca, provocando que se atragante-, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo-se mueve sin pausa contra él, ahogándolo.

Twisted le propina un golpe en las costillas, consiguiendo liberarse por fin, tosiendo a un lado.

-Maldito cabrón-jadea, limpiándose la boca. Stanley se le acerca de nuevo.

-Hazlo de buen grado, o ya sabes lo que te espera, mago-su tono de voz se ha endurecido. Si Silver no estuviera en sus garras se iba a enterar este hijo de puta quien era él. Arrodillándose de nuevo ante él, toma su pene en su mano, introduciéndolo en la boca de nuevo, y comenzando a mover la cabeza. Cierra los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que está haciendo, deja su mente en blanco. No escucha los jadeos que empiezan a llenar el baño, ni siente la mano que Stanley posa en su nuca, para impulsarlo mejor, haciendo que su pene se abra paso por la boca.

Stanley se corre unos minutos después, llenando la cavidad del mago con su semen. Este se aparta inmediatamente, escupiendo y tosiendo, y volviendo a escupir.

-Vamos, no seas tan dramático, cuando se la chupabas a Graves seguro que te lo tragabas todo enterito. Ven aquí-el calvo se sienta en el suelo, pegando la pared a su espalda, diciéndole que se siente en sus piernas, y así lo hace. Las entrepiernas de ambos hombres quedan juntas, y el mayor coge ambas, comenzando a masturbarlos, utilizando los restos de antes como lubricante-, ¿sabías que hablas cuando duermes?-estas palabras así como la suavidad de la masturbación hacen que el moreno se sorprenda-, entre sueños nombrabas a Malcolm Graves… Todavía sigues soñando con él, a pesar de que es un sucio traidor. Ya no te ama, te vendió por que le estorbabas-su tono es duro y el zíngaro se enfurece, pero no se mueve-, tranquilo Fate, yo haré que te olvides de él. Te trataré bien, te has ganado mi respeto-.

-No quiero tu respeto, solo quiero que me dejes en paz-las caricias de Stanley sobre su miembro comienzan a surtir efecto en Twisted, acelerando su respiración y poniendo su pene duro-, ah-jadea quedamente, cerrando los ojos.

No ve la sonrisilla que se le ha puesto a Stanley en la cara al escuchar su pequeño gemido, que ha hecho que se endurezca ligeramente. Poco a poco la lengua del moreno va soltándose contra su voluntad, haciéndole gemir quedamente mientras la mano del mayor se mueve más rápidamente.

-M-Malcolm-jadea el moreno cuando se viene en la mano del otro, temblando, mitad de rabia por haber sido débil, mitad de placer que hace años que no siente. Furioso, Stanley lo tira hacia detrás, cayendo el moreno duramente contra el suelo. Lo voltea, abriéndole las nalgas e introduciendo dos dedos fuertemente en su cuerpo, haciéndole gemir del dolor.

-No vuelvas a nombrarlo aquí. No volverás a verlo nunca, ahora eres mi puto, lo has sido desde que pusiste un pie aquí, mago-la inexistente expresión de Twisted le hace enfurecer más aún, provocando que lo penetre sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Lo pone de lado, cogiendo su pierna de arriba y poniéndosela al hombro, embistiéndolo duramente, sin conseguir arrancar un gemido de su boca ni una expresión de su cara-, ah, ya no sangras, ¿te has acostumbrado a lo duro eh?-lo embiste sin consideración.

Sabe que las duras palabras que suelta el calvo son mentira. Más pronto que tarde estará fuera de estos muros, descubriendo la verdad que se esconde tras todo esto… Descubriendo si de verdad Malcolm lo vendió por un puñado de oro. De repente, un ruido de pelea se oye, seguido de un gemido sordo. Instantes después, Silver aparece, con la nariz sangrante mirando la escena. Twisted fija sus ojos en él, revolviéndose inmediatamente contra Stanley. El calvo no le suelta, sino que se tira encima de él, abriéndole más las piernas, presionándolo con su peso contra el suelo.

-Vamos, no iras a dejar el baile ahora, que ahora viene lo mejor-una patada de Silver en la cara le tira a un lado, apartándolo del joven.

Silver se agacha junto a él, y Twisted se le abraza fuertemente, agarrándole de la solapa de la camisa con su único brazo. Silver lo mira a los ojos, viendo que tienen una chispa de súplica.

-E-él me ama, ¿verdad Silver?-le pregunta-, Graves todavía me ama, ¿verdad?-el mayor le acaricia la cabeza, ayudándole a levantar.

-Claro que te ama, pequeño. Con toda su alma… No te traicionó-le tiende su ropa, ayudando a ponérsela, mientras Stanley sigue en el suelo.

-Vamos, no le mientas al chico, viejo. Todos saben por qué le traicionó. Eras demasiado popular en la Liga y en las calles, mago. Tu cabeza valía oro, mucho oro. Él estaba celoso, te odiaba por dentro aunque por fuera te pusiera buena cara. Contigo fuera del juego él podría hacer cosas sin estar a tu sombra-su voz está cargada de veneno, y hiere a Twisted en lo más profundo de su alma-, él te odia. Y luego encima mataste a ese tipo, que era su amigo… Eso lo…-.

-¡Yo no he matado a nadie!-brama el mago, irguiéndose-, ellos me encerraron aquí, me tendieron una trampa junto con Graves. Yo no hice nada-su voz se rompe, y Silver se lo lleva de ahí entre las risotadas de Stanley…

Actualidad:

-No quería creerme lo que Stanley decía. En lo más profundo de mi yo te seguía amando con locura, pero sus palabras me hirieron demasiado. A pesar de que Silver me habló, yo no le hice caso, seguía dándole vueltas a esa frase. Llegué a creerme que tú me odiabas, y eso me destrozó por dentro-Twisted mira al castaño-, no es verdad, ¿no? Tú no me odias-se ve rodeado repentinamente por los brazos del pistolero.

-No lo pienses ni durante un segundo, Twisted. Ese Stanley es un hijo de puta que no me conoce. Yo no te vendí, yo no he sentido jamás esas cosas que te dijo. Te he amado todos estos años que hemos estado separados, y no me cansaré de repetírtelo nunca. Él… Él no comprenderá nunca la angustia que hemos tenido que pasar… Yo todavía no he asimilado todo lo que has tenido que pasar, mi gitano-se abraza más fuerte a él, estrechándolo-, no soy capad de imaginar tu dolor. El mío al lado del tuyo es insignificante. Tú pensabas que te había traicionado… Yo solo sabía que habías desaparecido sin dejar rastro-lo mira a los ojos-, nunca he dejado de buscarte. He removido cada piedra de Valoran, buscándote sin resultado… También me metí en la Liga-un jadeo de sorpresa de Twisted le hace sonreír-, sí, mi niño. Estoy en la Liga, contigo-.

Twisted sonríe, radiante, comprendiendo también por lo que ha tenido que pasar su pistolero. Le acaricia la cara con cuidado, pasando la yema de sus dedos por el horrible golpe que le propinara la noche pasada. Entonces, Malcolm se desprende de la capa.

-Te he traído algo-de sus hombros descuelga un pequeño saco que siempre lleva consigo… Y colgando del saco, el sombrero de Twisted. Este lo acaricia con los dedos temblorosos. El castaño lo desengancha y se lo tiende-, es lo único que me quedó de ti después de que te llevaran a ese lugar… He pensado en ti cada día, convencido de que llegaría a devolverte tu sombrero… Me ha ayudado a no perder la poca cordura que me quedaba cuando descubrí que habías desaparecido… Nadie sabía nada-su voz se quiebra-, he… He llegado a pensar que estabas muerto-Twisted lo abraza con afecto.

-Por fin estamos juntos de nuevo, Malcolm-le acaricia su corto pelo, mirándolo a los ojos-, descubriremos quien nos ha hecho esto. Creo que Silver sabía algo, aunque no me dijo nada… Él dijo que escaparía un año después de mí, así que ya debe de estar fuera… Le di esta dirección para que viniese. Me gustaría que lo conocieses, él ha estado cuidado de mí todos estos años-Graves mira significativamente su brazo-, esto fue inevitable, estaba atado, y ninguno podíamos movernos-.

-¿Y lo de tu espalda?-pregunta, recordando las largas cicatrices.

-Me… Me flageló… No sé de donde narices sacaría el látigo… Pero lo tenía-su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, y Malcolm lo nota, y lo mantiene cerca de él, transmitiéndole su calor…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola queridos míos. Ante todo quiero pedir muchísimas disculpas por haber tardado una eternidad tan larga en subir este capítulo. He estado de trabajos y exámenes y he andado muy liada, pero ahora está todo bien, así que puedo seguir subiendo este humilde fic para que vosotros lo leáis. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia ^^**

LA TRAICION JAMAS SABIDA (6)

Un látigo. Tan lejos osó llegar el otro hijo de perra para hacerlo sufrir, no tenía bastante con arrancarle el brazo. Graves acuna en sus brazos a su mago, calmándolo con su presencia. Twisted acaricia con cadencia la espalda de su pistolero, teniendo la mirada fija en ninguna parte. Ambos están en silencio, hasta que este se rompe cuando Twisted comienza a hablar de nuevo.

-Sus palabras me calaron… No sabía a quién creer. Por un lado Silver, quien me aseguraba que me querías con toda tu alma, pero por el otro estaba Stanley, maltratándome, repitiéndome esas palabras una y otra vez mientras me violaba, asegurando que estaba así por tu culpa. Empecé a creérmelo… Puede que te parezca débil, pero tuve que pasar unos días en la enfermería. No podía darle vueltas a otra cosa que no fuesen sus malditas palabras-.

-Eso ya ha pasado, Twisted-le corta Malcolm-, ahora estás aquí, conmigo, y yo voy a demostrar que no fui. Y te seguiré demostrando para siempre que te amo con toda mi alma-le besa la sien, quitándole el sombrero, y dejándolo a un lado. Posa sus labios en los del mago, besándolo lentamente y con dulzura, tumbándose en el colchón.

Twisted lo abraza por la espalda, dejándose llevar por el beso. Cierra los ojos, sintiéndolo solamente, cumpliéndose su tan anhelado y escondido deseo de volverlo a besar como Dios manda. Mueve sus labios contra los suyos, respondiendo a ese beso. Se separan al cabo de un rato, mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunta Malcolm en voz baja.

-Ligero… Muy ligero, pero todavía no lo suficiente… Necesito contarlo todo para llegar al fondo de todo esto-Twisted se incorpora, quedando sentado en el colchón, y vuelve a mirar a su amado, el cual lo sonríe desde su posición, tumbado. Twisted le devuelve la sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera después de tanto tiempo.

Respira un poco, para serenarse, tomando el sombrero que Malcolm ha guardado para él. Lo acaricia, recordando los viejos tiempos, delineando las decoraciones, la carta en el lado izquierdo. Se nota que lo ha estado cuidando. Esta tan ensimismado que no nota que sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

-M-me acuerdo de cuando me lo regalaste… Me puse muy feliz-Graves se incorpora, secándole las lágrimas con los dedos, tomándole la cara, y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabía que no lo hubieses dejado sin una buena razón o por causas de fuerza mayor… Lo guardé para ti, lo cuidé, lamentando el haberte perdido, con la esperanza de devolvértelo algún día… No te vuelvas a separar de él-.

-No lo haré… Y de ti tampoco-Twisted lo mira el él le sonríe.

-¿Qué hay acerca de la carta que me mandó ese tal Silver?-pregunta entonces.

-La tengo aquí… Pero primero terminaré de contarte mis años en la cárcel-Graves asiente, abrazándose a su mago, mientras este comienza a hablar de nuevo…

Hace un año y medio:

-¿Silver?-Twisted se asoma a la celda de su amigo, encontrándolo escribiendo-, ¿has tenido alguna noticia de Viktor?-pregunta, ansioso. El mayor lo mira con una sonrisa, doblando el papel y guardándolo en un sobre.

-Sí, ya solo quedan unos metros para alcanzar mi habitación-Twisted sonríe abiertamente y entra en la celda, sentándose en la cama de Garabiel-, estas a punto de cumplir cinco años aquí, Twisted… Ha pasado mucho tiempo-el moreno desvía la mirada.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardará?-el mayor se encoje de hombros.

-Me ha dicho que alrededor de unos cinco meses, pero no estoy seguro, puede ser más o menos-el moreno asiente despacio, como calculando.

-En ese tiempo Stanley habrá tenido la oportunidad de violarme unas sesenta veces, golpearme otras tantas y perseguirme por los pasillos durante semanas-suspira y Silver le mira con afecto-, es horrible, Silver-lo mira-, tengo que salir de aquí, necesito respirar… Quiero olvidarme de todo-.

-Te comprendo pequeño. Ya no falta mucho. Te has tirado aquí un lustro, por unas cuantas semanas no pasará nada-el ojiverde le mira con cara de pan.

En lo que va desde que Silver le rescatara de las garras frías de las palabras hirientes de Stanley, han ocurrido otros encuentros que no han dejado bien parado al mago… Aunque tampoco a Stanley. Tanto uno como otro se han llevado recuerdos en forma de cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Twisted se pasa distraídamente los dedos por la parte derecha del cuello, recorriendo una fina cicatriz que casi ni está ya, rascándose ligeramente.

-¿Me puedes rehacer la coleta?-pregunta. A pesar de que Silver lo ayuda, le da reparo… Le es imposible acostumbrarse a que Silver haga el trabajo que él no puede, como sujetarse el pelo. Se sienta de cara a la pared, en la cama, mientras que Silver se pone a su espalda, quitándole la goma y tomando un cepillo para su pelo. Comienza a cepillarlo suavemente, lo que relaja al mago, que cierra los ojos-, siento que tengas que ayudarme-.

-No te preocupes, es normal… Dentro de poco ya no necesitaras ayuda, podrás hacerlo tú-sonríe, y a su vez el moreno.

-Deseo que ese día llegue… El día en que pueda volver a manejar los dos brazos a la vez-con destreza, Silver le amarra el pelo de nuevo, dándole una palmada en la espalda después.

Ambos se levantan para salir de la celda y dirigirse a dar una vuelta por la prisión, hablando tranquilamente. Twisted le cuenta a Silver los últimos intentos de Stanley de romperlo mentalmente. El otro día en los pasillos, cuando casi todos estaban en sus celdas, Stanley lo acorraló contra la pared, seguido de otros. Al moreno le entra un escalofrío al recordarlo, pero Silver lo distrae, cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué tal tu magia?-una sonrisita cómplice aparece en la boca del moreno. Mirando discretamente a un lado y a otro y comprobando que no hay nadie, agita su mano, haciendo aparecer tres cartas, y con otro movimiento fluido, haciéndolas desaparecer. Silver abre los ojos de la sorpresa, soltando una carcajada incrédula. Twisted sonríe como un niño con zapatos nuevos, de oreja a oreja.

-La echaba de menos, ahora ya estoy completo… Bueno, salvo por esto-se toca donde debería estar su brazo, por encima de la camisa-, pero esto también estará pronto solucionado-se ríe en alto, contagiando al mayor que va a su lado.

Otra risotada se une a sus risas, que se cortan. Ambos se dan la vuelta, viendo que Stanley está detrás de ellos.

-Buenos días viejo, hola Fate-un ronco gruñido aparece en la garganta del moreno, cuando Stanley se acerca a ellos. El mago se echa hacia detrás. Le repugna ese hombre-, vamos, vamos, aquí somos personas civilizadas, no meros perros en busca de una presa-se ríe de su propia broma-, ¿de qué te reías?-.

-No te importa una mierda de lo que yo me ría-su ceño está contraído y su tono es mordaz.

-A mi no me respondas así, mago-una velada amenaza tiñe su voz.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a pegarme, violarme, apuñalarme, matarme?-enumera con los dedos-, sabes que no te tengo miedo y que te puedo meter una paliza aun estando así, se señala el vacio-, hoy estoy de buen humor, así que no te cruces en mi camino, o vas a saber lo que es un mago furioso-Silver le aplaude mentalmente, dándose la vuelta también, dejando temblando de rabia al otro.

Gruñendo como un animal en celo, ya que Twisted le ha puesto cachondo con su desplante, se dirige a donde sabe que casi nadie se dirige nunca, por las tajantes negativas. Sube muchas escaleras, cruza pasillos y puertas, encontrándose con los guardias. Unos le miran con temor, otros con repulsión… Pero a medida que se acerca a su destino, los guardias le saludan educadamente.

-Avísale que estoy aquí-le dice a un guardia que hay enfrente de una gran puerta de madera, reforzada con hierro. El hombre desaparece por la puerta, apareciendo un par de minutos después, indicándole que pase.

Todas las veces que ha visitado esa estancia, todas las veces esta igual: Las paredes lisas, enyesadas y muy blancas de las que cuelgan algunos cuadros por ocupar espacio. En el centro de la estancia, al fondo, descansa el gran escritorio de caoba, con sus múltiples cachivaches de oficinista. Detrás del gran escritorio un hombre, y detrás del hombre, una gran cristalera. Stanley no se fija en los verdes prados, sino que lo hace en el hombre.

El sol entra raudo por la ventana, llenando la estancia del escaso calor del otoño. El calvo no necesita verle la cara, ya la ha visto muchas veces. Lo único que necesita es la influencia de ese hombre.

-Hola, Brad-le saluda.

-Vaya, mi peleador favorito, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?-pregunta, con un tonillo de burla-, espera, déjame adivinarlo. Tu querido amigo el mago se te ha puesto chulito y pretendes darle un escarmiento, ¿verdad?-Stanley se ríe.

-Que bien me conoces-un fuerte golpe con la palma de la mano en la mesa, le hace callar de inmediato.

-Sabes que los presos van a hacer todo lo que puedan para impedírtelo, Stanley. Cuando hiciste la gracia de arrancarle el brazo casi te matan, casi me matan y casi se amotinan… Ese es el punto, el casi. Están quemados de los tratos que recibes por mi parte, y no van a aguantar más. Puede que todas las veces que lo has violado la mayoría no se entere, pero Silver está pegado a su culo… Y como Silver mueva a los presos de nuevo, esta vez no va a haber casi, Stanley. Esta vez vamos a perder-.

-Entonces quítame al viejo de en medio unos cuantos días. Quiero disfrutar del cuerpo de Fate tanto como pueda. Solo puedo violarle una vez cada dos semanas como mucho, y eso golpeando al viejo… Quiero que no esté por medio-.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer esta vez? Aparte de follártelo, claro-le pregunta, inclinándose hacia delante, interesado.

-Humillarle. Voy a humillarlo como un mísero esclavo-una sonrisa un tanto demencial asoma en sus labios… Al igual que en los del hombre detrás de la gran mesa.

-Genial, cuéntame-…

-Silver, Silver-uno de los guardias entra en el comedor. El mayor vuelve su vista, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, y tres guardias se presentan ante él y el mago, sorprendiéndolos-, tienes que venir con nosotros. Ordenes de arriba-Silver frunce el ceño y el que ha hablado rueda los ojos-, te quieren mantener lejos de Fate-.

-Eso ya lo suponía, Slim-responde el mayor-, pero el cachorro es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse solo… Y además tiene a toda la manada de su parte-lo dice lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oigan unos pocos, los cuales ríen en bajo, mientras asienten-, hasta dentro de unos días, chaval-le despide con una sonrisa, y Twisted con otra de su cosecha.

Se lo llevan y nada más salir por la puerta, un corrillo de presos que conoce se sientan junto a él, y comienzan todos a hablar, trazando un plan. Saben que Stanley va a ir a saco a por el mago, pero no irá solo, así que hay que ser cuidadosos.

-Me estoy empezando a cansar ya de esto-refunfuña uno, apartándose unos mechones de la cara-, ¿Por qué no simplemente le damos a ese cabrón una paliza y lo dejamos lisiado durante unos días?-un murmullo de aprobación recorre el pequeño corro, pero la voz de otro preso sobresale.

-Aunque vayamos todos contra Stanley, tiene a gente que le apoya, nosotros sabemos luchar medianamente bien, pero ese tío es como un jodido toro, aparte de él, tendremos que luchar contra los suyos, sin contar los favores que nuestro querido alcaide se molesta en proporcionarle-el que ha hablado se saca un cigarro de la boca.

-Yo creo que están liados o algo-murmura un tipo de habla nerviosa, mirando de reojo a otras mesas-, si no, ¿cómo os explicáis todos los aprietos de los que le ha sacado?-.

-Esos tienen algo más que un rollo, Mate-el del flequillo le mira, y Twisted le mira a él-, pienso que están aliados, algo sucio. Todo el tiempo que lleva Twisted aquí los ataques a otras personas se han reducido considerablemente… Cuando Twisted ha estado ingresado han caído como moscas-recuerda una muerte-, se nota que estaba frustrado, te quiere a ti, Twisted, a ti y a nadie más. Lo que me extraña es que no te haya matado todavía-.

-Vamos Stallion, no asustes al muchacho-el tercero del grupo habla, dándole una palmada en el hombro al moreno-, tu tranquilo chaval. Luchas bien y nosotros también, no va a ser fácil que te coja-le sonríe desde detrás de una espesa barba negra-Twisted también le sonríe, ligeramente, asimilando las palabras del tal Stallion. Sabe que son verdad.

El zíngaro tiene la mirada en ningún lado, pero siente que alguien le mira. Sus ojos se fijan en el del cigarro, que no ha vuelto a hablar. Lo mira penetrantemente, con una pequeña e irritante sonrisilla en la comisura de su boca. Algo en su interior se revuelve con intensidad. No le gusta nada este tío. Más de una vez lo ha visto entre los que le han ayudado, pero seguía sin inspirarle confianza.

-Bueno caballeros-resopla, tirando la colilla a uno de los ceniceros-, yo me voy a ir yendo. Tengo cosas que hacer-todos se despiden de él, menos Twisted, que lo sigue mirando con recelo, hasta que sale del comedor, y vuelve a su filete troceado.

-¿Desconfías de él?-el de la barba negra le pregunta, haciendo que el moreno lo mire-, es un buen tío, algo reservado y misterioso, pero no pasa nada-.

-No me gusta… Tiene algo que me inquieta-pincha otro trozo.

-Vamos Gefo, no le metas al chico cosas raras en la cabeza-le reprende Mate. Con una risa y un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia al asunto, desvía la conversación hasta otro tema…

La repentina detención de Silver no pilló a nadie por sorpresa, ya que los tejemanejes entre aquellos dos eran como su pan de cada día. Todos sabían que el alcaide favorecía a Stanley, fuese en lo que fuese y que Stanley le daba el placer de ver cómo los presos se destruían unos a otros, o acababan destruidos a manos del calvo. Con un bostezo, Twisted se sienta en su cama, viendo que su queridísimo compañero de celda está arrebujado en las mantas, tanto que ni se le ve la calva.

Contiene un gruñido de asco, y se tumba, arropándose también, dando la cara a la pared y la espalda a la otra cama. Cierra los ojos, respirando calmadamente, oyendo el sonido tranquilizador de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él… Hasta este tiempo no le ha parecido tranquilizador. Sabe que contra Stanley puede solo… Pero no contra todos ellos. Con furia recuerda el día en que lo cercaron entre diez, y lo dejaron atado a merced de ese loco.

Con un ojo siempre abierto, Twisted se sume en un sueño ligero, atento de cualquier cosa… Hasta que un sonido metálico le despierta de repente. La puerta de la celda está abierta, y un alterado Gefo le agarra, hablándole con tono preocupado.

-Twisted, levanta corre-le apremia, poniéndolo de pie. Viendo la situación, el moreno se levanta rápidamente, atento, mirando al hombre de la barba negra-, ha sido Kazu-el moreno le mira extrañado-, le hemos visto y escuchado hablando con los hombres de Stanley, ha traicionado la confianza de Silver-la sonrisilla pretenciosa del tío del cigarrillo le viene a la mente. Una chispa de rabia prende en su interior.

-¿Cómo ha podido traicionar a Silver?-murmura, apretando el puño.

-Lo hemos capturado y lo estamos interrogarlo, ¿quieres venir?-Twisted da una cabezada, asintiendo-,… ¿Cómo has abierto la celda?-Gefo le enseña una llave-, Slim me la ha dado, ha sido él quien ha pillado a Kazu-. Salen de la celda, y andan por los pasillos, mientras Gefo le cuenta a Twisted-, lo hemos llevado a un sitio apartado. Mate lo está interrogando a base de bota-.

Gefo lo guía por unos pasillos que no conoce, y hasta que doblan un recodo… Twisted se da cuenta con la fuerza con la que Gefo le está cogiendo del hombro.

-¿Gefo?-pregunta, tensando su puño.

-¿Sí?-le sonríe.

-Traidor-el barbudo se ríe, parando el puño que iba dirigido contra él. Agarra la muñeca del moreno, retorciéndosela detrás del cuerpo, rodeando su torso con el brazo-argh-su hombro cruje ligeramente, logrando asustarlo de verdad-, s-suéltame-se debate inútilmente entre los grandes brazos del otro.

Sin decir nada más, pero con su sonrisa, Gefo termina de recorrer un tramo de pasillos, iluminados por la luz de la luna llena, hasta llegar a una puerta medio abierta. Le empuja dentro sin miramientos, y Twisted, logrando mantener el equilibrio, mira alrededor, viendo a Stanley.

-P-pero tu-mira hacia la puerta, recordando la celda-,… Claro… Demasiado quieto-aprieta los dientes con rabia, por la encerrona, y por la traición por parte del que creía un aliado. Gefo se acerca a uno de los lados de la estancia. Se cuela una pequeña porción de luz, pero no la suficiente como para verlo todo, por lo que cuando enciende la bombilla y Twisted ve a cinco hombres más ahí, se le para la respiración.

-Bienvenido, Fate-le dice Stanley, con un tonillo petulante, acercándosele. Twisted se aleja de él, mirándolo con odio.

-¿No te cansas?-una risa y una negación por parte de él le contestan-, pues yo estoy hasta los cojones de tener que aguantarte ya-Stanley se acerca a él un poco-, como avances otro paso te reviento-.

Sin tomarse muy en serio la amenaza del mago, se acerca, hasta posar su mano en la peluda mejilla del moreno. Antes de lo que se respiran dos veces, la pierna del joven describe un arco, golpeando con el talón la cara del calvo, estampándolo con fuerza contra la pared. Se aleja de allí inmediatamente, viendo cómo cae, resbalando por la pared. Se da la vuelta, para ver como los cinco hombres de antes se abalanzan contra él con el propósito de inmovilizarlo, mientras Gefo sigue en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Twisted deja inconscientes a otros dos, pero los tres que restan lo agarran, y entonces tiene que usar peleas un poco menos ortodoxas. Libera el brazo, propinándole al que está a su espalda un codazo en el diafragma, dejándolo sin aire, mientras que a otro le mete una patada en la entrepierna.

Mientras lucha, Gefo ve cómo una especie de energía cinética parece envolverlo, haciendo su cuerpo brillar levemente. Asombrado se fija, en que lo que parece ser una baraja de cartas comienza a envolverlo, como cartas fantasmales, y al cabo de un momento, ni siquiera los toca para dejarlos fuera de combate. En una de las vueltas que da, sus ojos parecen haberse vueltos de un verde muy claro, brillando de rabia.

El de la patada en la entrepierna se levanta, lanzándose contra él. El moreno lo mira fijamente a los ojos, dejándolo paralizado durante un momento. Entonces, extiende su único brazo, señalándolo. Y de repente, tres de las fantasmales cartas salen de la energía, volviéndose tangibles, y atravesándole el cuello, matándolo entre un gorgoreo. Lentamente, Twisted se vuelve hacia Gefo.

-Apártate-dice, sin alzar la voz, pero al gran hombre se le ponen los vellos de la espalda de punta. Twisted oye ruidos a sus espaldas, viendo que Stanley se levanta. Olvidándose del otro moreno, avanza hacia él.

Un gran moratón comienza a formarse en su pómulo, el que le quebró Silver. Twisted se pone delante de él, y con regocijo descubre en los ojos del calvo una sombra de temor. Con un gesto, varias de las cartas se pegan a su cuello, con los afilados bordes a la yugular.

-Es hora de que me temas tú a mí, cabrón-susurra. En sus labios se forma una sonrisa algo maníaca que hace al hombre temblar-, muévete y te mato-.

El moreno acerca su mano a la temblorosa cara del preso, el cual lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Le acaricia la mejilla del golpe, apretándolo. Stanley no se queja, no puede apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes destellantes de furia. Los dedos del mago van hacia su ojo. De repente, sus dedos se vuelven garras, rodeando poco a poco el ojo, clavando sus uñas poco cuidadas. Aprieta hacia dentro, sin mudar la expresión, mientras el terror comienza a filtrarse por los poros de la piel del calvo.

El grito no tarda en llegar, un grito que hace sentir tremendamente bien a Twisted, un grito de agonía, mientras le arranca el ojo despacio. Sus dedos se llenan de sangre mientras el globo ocular sale poco a poco de su sitio. Pese al dolor que siente, Stanley no se mueve un ápice, no puede apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes. La sonrisa maníaca de Twisted se hace más profunda, cuando le enseña su propio ojo. El moreno se ríe, dándose la vuelta.

-Vuelve a acercarte a mí, Stanley, y será algo más que un ojo lo que pierdas-avanza hacia la puerta, donde Gefo le mira con horror. Twisted extiende la mano, con el ojo en el puño, soltándolo en la mano que, inconscientemente, ha puesto-, traiciona a Silver de nuevo, y te mato-el mago sale de la estancia cerrando la puerta. Toda su magia, valor y presencia parecen quedarse en la habitación, donde al cabo de un momento, los gritos de Stanley comienzan a oírse.

Avanza, guiándose por la pared. Está algo débil de haber usado la magia, ya que su cuerpo todavía no se ha acostumbrado a ella, luego de tantos años sin usarla. Regresa a su celda, encontrándosela abierta. Se mete, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al pequeño lavabo, se lava concienzudamente la mano, poniendo cara de asco…

De un tiempo a esa parte, a ver quién era el listo se acercaba al mago. Cuando la noticia llegó a la celda de Silver, no podía parar de soltar carcajadas incrédulas. En el fondo, cada vez que lo pensaba, al viejo le recorría un escalofrío por la columna. Lo primero que hizo Twisted al día siguiente, fue disculparse con Kazu, que aceptó la disculpa con un encogimiento de hombros, y dándole la espalda al moreno.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta-le sonríe Mate-, él es así-le da un par de palmadas en el hombro, y le corta la carne, para que pueda comer.

-Gracias Mate-dice, algo azorado, por la ayuda.

-Tranquilo niño… ¿Quieres saber por qué Kazu es así?-Twisted lo mira, asintiendo.

-Silver lo salvó de las garras de Stanley, tal y como está haciendo contigo… Y lo sigue haciendo. Kazu también es uno de los favoritos de ese calvo tocapelotas-termina de cortarle la carne y le arrima el plato.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que esta Silver aquí?-pincha un trozo.

-Pues entró como un año antes que tú, chaval-se rasca la barbilla, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a Stallion y a Kazu, los cuales están haciendo una pelea de tenedores-, y Kazu solo un par de meses después que él. Todos conocíamos a Silver por la información que nos llegaba de la Liga, y Stanley se hizo el chulo, saliendo escaldado-una risilla le hace temblar los hombros. Estaba furioso, y cuando ingresó Kazu, la pagó con el pobre chico, hasta que Silver volvió a leerle la cartilla. Desde entonces se volvió taciturno, y con una lealtad inquebrantable a Silver. Solo habla de vez en cuando con la lengua, le gusta más hablar con los puños-.

-¿Por qué está aquí?-Mate se encoge de hombros, viendo cómo el tenedor de Stallion sale disparado hacia un lado, y una sonrisilla se instala en la boca de Kazu, enseñando los dientes que sujetan un cigarrito.

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, el que si lo sabe es Silver-.

-Ese viejo es como una enciclopedia de todos los que estamos aquí-bromea el moreno, y Mate se ríe también, por lo bajo…

Pero las bromas, el combate de tenedores y todos los ruidos se callan de sopetón, cuando unos cinco guardias hacen acto de presencia, plantándose delante del mago. Este se los queda mirando, masticando despacio. El que habla es Slim.

-Fate-parece que le cuesta decirlo-, tenemos que detenerte-.

El moreno ya se lo esperaba. Al fin y al cabo había matado a uno de los que le asaltaron, hace dos noches, y le había arrancado el ojo de cuajo a Stanley, por lo que de rositas no iba a irse. El gitano se levanta después de tragar.

-¿No vas a esposarme?-le pregunta, con tonillo de burla, haciendo que Mate, Kazu y Stallion tengan que contener la risa, al igual que más de la mitad del comedor y los propios guardias. Twisted sonríe a Slim, y este le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa, cogiéndolo del hombro, y conduciéndolo fuera del comedor…

Le conducen a una de las celdas de castigo. Silver no se sorprende cuando abren la puerta y ve a su pupilo.

-Hombre, Twisted. Bienvenido por primera vez a las celdas de castigo-le dice desde detrás de su puerta. El moreno le sonríe. Pensaba que le iban a poner en unas de allí… Pero resulta que hay mas plantas-, eh Slim, ¿A dónde os lo lleváis?-.

-A una de las de abajo-el Silver parece palidecer-, son órdenes-.

-Las de abajo hace años que no se usan-.

-Lo sé, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, Silver, son órdenes de arriba-el mayor maldice por lo bajo.

Twisted está preocupado, nunca ha estado allí, no sabe nada. Gira la cabeza hacia el guarda, que fija sus ojos en él, y lo mira interrogante. Slim se encoge de hombros levemente.

-No sé nada de lo que hay abajo, Fate, pero tratándose de un nivel de las celdas de castigo, seguro que nada bueno-descienden por las escaleras, unos tres tramos, hasta el otro piso.

La puerta de metal se abre con un crujido, revelando un ancho pasillo, con varias pequeñas bocas de desagüe, y únicamente dos puertas. Slim abre la que está a la izquierda. Twisted se asombra cuando ve la habitación, es más amplia de lo que se esperaba. Varias argollas salen de la pared que está a la derecha de la puerta, y al fondo a la izquierda algo que pretende ser una cama y un pequeño lavabo.

-Acércate-le dice uno de los guardias, que ha ido hasta la pared de la derecha. Le coge el brazo, y poniéndole unas esposas, se lo ata a una argolla alta, que le permite tener simplemente los pies apoyados en el suelo, sin poder moverse demasiado-, lo siento Fate, son órdenes-…

No sabe cuántas horas se pasó de pie, pero la sed comenzaba a atenazarle la garganta. El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse lo saca de sus pensamientos, y se gira ligeramente, para ver aparecer a Stanley. Con malvado placer contempla su cara. Donde debía estar su ojo, ha aparecido un parche. Lo mira con furia y Twisted no puede evitar sonreír torcidamente. Se da la vuelta, hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-¿Has tenido problemas con los marcos de las puertas?-pregunta burlonamente, con una risa, ganándose un puñetazo en el estomago. Pese a eso, no puede parar de reírse-, ¿siempre tienes que atarme para poder vencerme? Eso dice mucho de tu valentía, ¿tan grande y no puedes conmigo?-lo mira a los ojos, alzando un poco la cara, ya que le saca por lo menos una cabeza.

Stanley le coge de la cara con fuerza, con una mano, apretando sus mejillas con los dedos.

-He de reconocer-comienza a hablar-, que el otro día me mee en los pantalones, Twisted. Sentir tus dedos alrededor de mi ojo, tu mirada y todo tu porte me acojonó… Y mucho… Y tu magia. Sabía que eras un mago… Pero no tan poderoso-el moreno lo mira, sin llegar a comprender a donde quería llegar-, me gustas-le suelta a bocajarro-, ya te lo dije una vez, pero no me he dado cuenta de cuánto hasta este momento. Todos aquí son unos peleles… Pero tu… Tú has logrado sacarme de mis casillas más de una vez-.

-Al grano-le espeta el zíngaro, haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en los labios de Stanley.

-Alíate conmigo. Se mío para siempre y no habrá nada que pueda hacerte daño nunca- una carcajada incrédula se escapa de la boca de Twisted, seguida de una risa potente. Todo el cuerpo del mago tiembla al reírse con ganas, tanto que incluso unas lagrimillas se le escapan de los ojos.

-Ay madre-murmura entre risas, sorbiéndose la nariz, mirando al otro y volviendo a reírse, apartando la mirada. La mano del calvo se tensa en su mandíbula, pero no le importa-, arf, arf… Perdón, pero eres tan ridículo que no he podido resistirlo-le sonríe.

-Sabía que responderías de una manera similar… Así que voy a convencerte para que me hagas caso-se aleja un poco de él.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme?-se ríe-, ¿lo mismo de siempre? Que aburrimiento tío. Piensa un poco más, te repites más que el ajo-una risita llega desde su boca.

-Tranquilo, también te joderé un rato, eso que no falte… Pero hoy va a ser especial. Voy a hacerte carne picada… ¿Y sabes qué? El alcaide me ha dado una semana para que me divierta contigo. Una semana en la que estaremos tu y yo solos, ¿no es una delicia?-se acerca con algo entre las manos, estirándolo.

Twisted abre mucho los ojos, conteniendo la respiración, al comprobar que se trata de un látigo. El alma se le cae a los pies. Una semana en la que podrá hacerle de todo y nadie va a impedírselo.

-No te preocupes, esto solo es para disuadirte de que te unas a mí. Cuando lo hagas ya no será necesario utilizarlo… O a lo mejor si, quien sabe-se ríe. Desenrosca el látigo, dejándolo caer al suelo, sujetándolo por el extremo-, ¿vas a aliarte conmigo?-.

-Antes muerto-Twisted le ve alzar el brazo, y se da la vuelta rápidamente. El látigo restalla en el aire, golpeando su espalda con dureza, haciéndole apretar los dientes y reprimir un grito de dolor.

-Vaya, el cuero no ha rajado tu piel, pero ha dejado una buena marca-Stanley se acerca, pasando el dedo por el verdugón que se está comenzando a formar, desde debajo del brazo hasta la cadera-, veamos a ver el segundo-se aleja y vuelve a restallar el látigo.

Esta vez Twisted no puede contener el grito, provocado por la mordida del cuero, que esta vez le ha penetrado en la piel. Stanley ve como se forma una línea roja y sangrante que le hace deshacerse entero. Se acerca, repasando con el dedo la gran herida, temblando del gusto…

Actualidad:

-N-no quiero hablar más de eso-el cuerpo del moreno tiembla en los brazos de su hombre, y este le acaricia el cabello, calmándolo-, basta con decir que me retuvo una semana en la que me hizo lo que quiso, intentó romperme, machacarme, sin conseguirlo. Yo resistía, sabía que todo iba a acabar en unos meses. Resistí por el esfuerzo de Silver, por la promesa de Viktor de sacarme de allí. Muchas veces estuve tentado de rendirme, de entregarme a él. Pero no lo hice, por ti-los ojos verdes enfocan el rostro del castaño, el cual lo mece suavemente.

Pese a los movimientos suaves que hace para calmar a su gitano, Malcolm hierve de la ira por dentro, y eso se refleja en sus ojos. Twisted se incorpora, y le posa la mano en la mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos. La tensión de Graves desaparece cuando mira esos ojos que parecen dos prados. Adelanta su cara, besándolo suavemente, siendo correspondido por el moreno, el cual se pega a él. Twisted inspira profundamente, abrazándolo con ambos brazos.

Pero ese momento se interrumpe cuando una serie de cuatro golpes que conoce muy bien suenan en la puerta.

-Es Silver-dice, con alegría y sonriendo. Se levanta, acariciando la mandíbula del castaño, mirándole con cariño. Graves acaricia su mano cuando se aleja, y desde el colchón ve sentado cómo abre la puerta y le da un gran abrazo al hombre que hay plantado delante.

-Vaya, te sienta bien ese brazo-Malcolm gira la cara hacia la voz, y no puede contener un grito de sorpresa cuando le ve el rostro a Silver.

-¡Tú!-dice señalándolo…

**Y hasta aquí esta ^^ la historia no es mucho más larga, a ver si voy subiendo los siguientes capítulos. Mandadme una bomba o algo como aviso XDD Nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, lamento la larga espera que habéis tenido que sufrir para leerlo. Pero aquí esta, por fin, el séptimo capítulo. Sigo trabajando incansablemente en esta saga que está rozando su final con la punta de los dedos. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, me hacen muy feliz las review que me mandáis ^^**

LA TRAICION JAMÁS SABIDA (7)

Silver entra en la estancia, después de revolverle el pelo al mago. Pasea la mirada por allí, descubriendo a Malcolm sentado en el colchón, con cara de sorpresa.

-Vaya, ¿le has estado matando del cansancio?-se ríe cuando la mano metálica le golpea el hombro, con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria. El mayor se gira para ver que el moreno se ha puesto como un tomate-, au, ten cuidado con esa fuerza muchacho-se ríe, sobándose el lugar del golpe-, hola Malcolm, cuánto tiempo sin verte-el castaño se levanta, abrazándole-.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Roderick-murmura-, pensaba que no volvería a verte-le sonríe, apretándole los hombros.

-Espera… Ese nombre-Silver se gira, mirándolo, viendo que tiene los ojos muy abiertos-, ese… Ese nombre-.

-¿Sí?-Twisted ve en su gesto que le está invitando a decir algo. El zíngaro se lleva la mano a la cara, mirándolo entre los dedos-, Roderick Gorvarsone es mi nombre, Twisted… Yo soy a quien supuestamente mataste hace seis años-el mago contiene el aliento, sintiendo de repente una gran opresión en el pecho-, los tres-mira a Graves-, hemos sido víctimas de un gran complot. A mi querían impedirme entrar en la Liga, mientras que a ti querían expulsarte de ella… Y a ti Malcolm, a ti querían matarte- los ojos marrones de él se abren de la sorpresa.

Viendo que Twisted está a punto de caer presa de la desesperación, Malcolm se levanta y corre a abrazarlo. El moreno se aferra con ambas manos a los brazos del pistolero, clavándole los hierros en el derecho, pero Graves no se queja lo más mínimo.

-Twisted, mírame. ¡Mírame!-alza el tono de su voz, logrando que los temblorosos ojos verdes se fijen en él-, cálmate mi niño… Ya ha pasado-Graves le sigue hablando calmadamente, hasta que las tenazas que son sus manos se relajan sobre sus brazos, y el castaño lo abraza suavemente.

Silver se acerca a ellos, dándole unos golpes discretos en el hombro a Malcolm, los cuales Twisted no ve, ya que está con la mirada para otro lado. Al pistolero se le cae el alma a los pies cuando el mayor niega con la cabeza. Esto todavía no se ha acabado.

Graves conduce a su gitano hacia el colchón, ayudándolo a ponerse en él. Twisted contiene el aliento cuando ve el brazo derecho de su hombre, donde la camisa a la altura que le ha agarrado presenta una pequeña mancha de sangre. El herido se mira el brazo, pero le sonríe después, acariciándole las mejillas.

-No te preocupes, lo curaré ahora… Descansa, lo necesitas-le recuesta y le da un beso, mirándolo con ternura.

Silver sonríe desde detrás, contemplando la escena con cariño. Twisted se encoge en la cama, poniéndose en posición fetal, sin ni siquiera acordarse de quitarse el brazo, y al mayor le recuerda sus años en la cárcel. El castaño va a buscar el botiquín y lo encuentra donde siempre, al lado de la mesilla… Esa mesilla que le trae tantos recuerdos. Lo coge y se pone al lado de una ventana, mientras se quita la camisa, dejándose el torso al descubierto. Silver se acerca a él.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-Graves asiente, extendiendo el brazo. Silver ve que uno de los hierros le ha hecho un desgarrón algo profundo en la piel-, creo que tendré que coserlo un poco-comenta, mientras busca algo para desinfectar, aguja e hilo. Comienza a enhebrar, dejando la aguja a un lado y comenzando a desinfectarlo-. No sabía que te habías hecho un tatuaje-Graves le enseña el brazo izquierdo.

-Es simple, pero me gusta-tuerce un poco el gesto cuando el liquido le toca el musculo y comienza a actuar. No puede evitar desviar la mirada hacia donde está su hombre, el cual le da la espalda. Malcolm ve que tiembla ligeramente, no oye ningún sollozo, pero sabe que está llorando.

-Lo ha pasado muy mal, muchacho-el mayor comienza a coserlo, con puntadas pequeñas y perfectas mientras que el otro se muerde los labios-, y todavía no está fuera de peligro-su tono de voz se baja al máximo, teniendo el castaño que afinar el oído-, han dejado en libertad a Stanley-Malcolm va a decir algo, pero el mayor se lleva el dedo a los labios, indicándole que se calle-, está obsesionado con él. Quiere tenerlo para él a toda costa-termina de coserle y le venda-, la semana que estuve en las celdas de castigo y a Stanley le dieron permiso para estar con Twisted… Esa semana se volvió loco. Una sola semana en la que Twisted acabó medio muerto de cansancio y desangrado-Malcolm aprieta los puños con rabia-, y quien lo dejó en libertad fue el mismo que ha montado todo este embrollo-.

-Necesito saberlo, Roderick, ¿quién ha sido?-Silver corta la venda, atándola, y mirándole a los ojos.

-Es una larga historia, Malcolm… Y tú estás implicado en ella hasta las cejas. El que montó todo este tinglado te odia a muerte, y va a hacer todo lo posible para destruirte-ambos se giran cuando ven a Twisted avanzar hacia ellos.

Sin mediar palabra, abraza a Malcolm, fuertemente, reposando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. El castaño le rodea la cintura con sus brazos.

-Vámonos-su tono es casi de súplica-, vámonos lejos de aquí… Donde no puedan encontrarnos… Solo quiero estar contigo, sin que nos molesten, sin saber nada de nadie-su voz tiembla y Graves le acaricia suavemente la espalda.

-Os encontraran allá a donde vayáis, muchacho. Con esa gente no se juega-Twisted se gira hacia Silver.

-Entonces dinos cómo podemos librarnos de ellos… Estoy… Cansado, solo quiero estar con Malcolm, tranquilo. No sé por qué estamos en todo esto-.

-Mátalos… Matándolos a todos es la única forma, tanto a Stanley como a Brad, su, digamos, mecenas-.

-¿Ese tal Brad es el que ha montado todo esto?-la voz del pistolero hierve de la ira-, entonces le voy a hacer pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir. Voy a hacerle sufrir todo lo que hemos pasado por su jodida culpa-Silver niega con la cabeza.

-A menos que lo sepas todo no vas a poder ponerle una mano encima, Malcolm… Brad y tú estáis más relacionados de lo que piensas-.

-Suéltalo ya, me estas poniendo nervioso-casi grita el mago.

-Brad, el que nos está tocando las narices desde hace seis años, es tu hermano, Malcolm… Tu hermano gemelo-mira a Twisted, al cual se le abren los ojos.

-Como he podido ser tan imbécil-susurra, mirando a Malcolm-, yo…Maldito sea…-se aleja de él, poniéndose en pie y dando vueltas-, ¿cómo no he podido darme cuenta de que no eras tú aquella noche?-le mira con angustia.

-Tranquilo, ven aquí-Malcom lo vuelve a abrazar-, ¿y se puede saber por qué quiere verme muerto?-.

-Eres el primogénito de una de las familias más importantes de Valoran. El heredero de una gran fortuna, muchas tierras y bastantes títulos, si mi información no me falla-Silver se ríe un poco cuando los ve a los dos con la boca abierta.

-¿Q-qué?-el pistolero no puede creérselo.

-Espera Silver… ¿Entonces por qué lo abandonaron cuando era un bebé?-ambos se miran, mirando luego al mayor, esperando ansiosos su respuesta.

-La señora creía que iba solo a tener un heredero… Pero resulta que fuisteis dos y parece ser que tus padres no querían trabajar más de lo necesario. Decidieron deshacerse del pequeño… Pero parece ser que a quien le encargaron el trabajito se equivocó de niño. Tu hermano sabe que eres el mayor, y que puedes reclamar la fortuna de tus padres, por eso quiere matarte-.

-Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con eso. He crecido en un mundo diferente, no estoy apegado nada más que a mi gente… Solo… Solo por eso nos ha hecho de sufrir… Le han hecho de sufrir a él todo lo que no está escrito, por un puñado de oro-su tono de voz se alza-, voy… Voy a matarlo, lo voy a dejar seco a tiros-se va de allí dando un portazo, rumbo a la taberna de anoche, donde dejó su escopeta.

Twisted mira a Silver, y este le sonríe, tristemente.

-Me alegro mucho de verte Silver… ¿Qué tal están todos?-.

-Muy bien muchacho, algunos te echan de menos-.

-¿E… Es verdad que Stanley viene a por mí?-.

-¿Has estado escuchando?-el moreno asiente-, si, es la verdad. Brad quiere deshacerse de nosotros tres a toda costa. De Malcolm porque es el primogénito, de ti porque eres su pareja, tú eras el medio más fácil para deshacerse de él sin mancharse las manos. Planeó todo para meterte en su cárcel, y hacerte sentir tanto odio por él que cuando salieras fueras a matarlo sin preámbulos-.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Silver se ríe.

-Bueno de mí porque descubrí todo su plan antes de que comenzara a funcionar. Yo era amigo de Malcolm mucho antes de que Brad se enterase de que no era el primogénito. Soy un pez gordo, por decirlo así, pero no tan gordo como la familia Graves. Malcolm me salvó de una buena, y nos hicimos amigos-se encoge de hombros-, desde entonces velamos el uno por el otro-.

Se quedan en silencio, hasta que unos pasos les previenen del regreso del pistolero. Abre la puerta, escopeta en mano, dirigiéndose donde están su camisa, poncho y hombrera, poniéndoselo.

-Menuda escenita tienes que haber montado en la taberna con esas pintas-se ríe Silver, pero los hombros tensos de Graves le indican que no está para bromitas, sino realmente cabreado.

Tiene intención de salir por la puerta cuando Twisted le retiene, agarrándole del brazo.

-Estás loco si piensas que te voy a dejar marchar solo, Malcolm-lo mira fijamente a los ojos, pero sonriéndole sutilmente-, siempre hemos sido un equipo, y ahora no va a ser menos-.

Desde su posición, Silver los observa con la felicidad en su gesto, contento de que al menos esto haya quedado bien.

Luego de cerrar con llave, el grupo de tres pasea por las calles, pausadamente, disfrutando de la compañía agradable.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando Viktor de acogió en su casa?-pregunta Silver, curioso. No han podido hablar por un año, así que no sabe que es lo que pasó. El gesto de Twisted se relaja considerablemente, y una sonrisa de tranquilidad adorna su cara mientras mira hacia el frente, haciendo que Graves se maraville de verlo así, pero una pequeña punzada de celos le pincha entre los ojos.

-Tardé varias horas en salir del túnel-comienza a relatar…

Un año antes:

Angustiado por el angosto pasillo y sin más apoyo que uno de sus brazos, Twisted comienza a deslizarse penosamente por el túnel. Imaginando que sería un pobre túnel simplemente excavado en la roca y en la tierra, se sorprende al comprobar bajo sus dedos el frio tacto del azulejo, algo polvoriento, y en el techo buenos apuntalamientos.

Comprende que sea pequeño, parece estar hecho justo a su medida, para que pueda deslizarse, no libremente, pero si cómodamente. Las horas parecen transcurrir lentamente, su brazo se va agotando poco a poco al igual que sus piernas. El túnel apenas serpentea, iluminado por unos artefactos que Twisted no logra identificar, seguramente producto de la brillante mente del hombre-máquina. Finalmente, agotado, se deja caer un momento, empapado de sudor, contra el frio suelo, agradeciendo el frescor en su mejilla peluda.

Se obliga a levantarse de nuevo, quiere salir de allí. Por muy bien apuntalado que esté, teme que pueda derrumbarse, y no va a morirse estando rozando la libertad con la punta de los dedos. Vuelve a arrastrarse, con tenacidad aunque lentamente… Al cabo de lo que para él han sido unas cuantas horas, siente el fresco aire en la cara, aunque no ve ninguna luz. El aire es más que suficiente para impulsarlo hacia delante, con anhelo.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, una fuerte brisa le azota el rostro, enfriándole el sudor de la frente. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda se abren desmesuradamente, al contemplar la fresca noche, y en el oscuro cielo la luna llena, que no contemplaba desde hace cinco largos años. Parpadea lentamente, sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos le llenan de lágrimas al contemplarla, y que su cuerpo se mueve solo, tumbándolo en la blanda y verde hierba. Cierra los ojos, y sin poder controlarse, todos los sollozos se convierten en aullidos de libertad, y el peso de estos cinco años parece agolparse todo a la vez en sus huesos, impidiéndole moverse.

Acaba riéndose en alto, feliz, y a duras penas se levanta, poniéndose de rodillas y luego de pie, con esfuerzo. Mira alrededor. Silver le había dicho que Viktor estaría por allí, pero parece que no hay nadie. Disfrutando de su libertad y con una sonrisa, se sienta de nuevo en la hierba, acariciándola con temblorosos dedos. Al cabo de un rato se vuelve a levantar, notándose más ágil y comienza a pasearse. No ha dejado de mirar la luna, en su lento descender por el cielo.

Pero todavía ni asoma el primero rayo de sol, cuando tres puntos luminosos aparecen a su derecha. Con todos los sentidos alerta, se fija en que van avanzando hacia él. El punto superior se hace más grande, iluminando parcialmente una máscara con la luz rojiza, y las dos luces igualadas brillan más, en el lugar de los ojos.

-Hola Twisted-le saluda, cuando termina de acercarse-, soy Viktor-se presenta.

-Te recuerdo-dice el mago, todavía algo agazapado en las sombras.

La mano mecánica de la espalda de Viktor le apunta, iluminándole tenuemente el rostro, haciendo que el moreno sienta el calor que desprende.

-Vámonos sin más preámbulos. Estamos lejos de la prisión, pero aun pueden detectarnos-Viktor le tiende una capa, pero Twisted la rechaza aunque la noche es algo fresca. La sensación de las corrientes de aire sobre su piel es divina.

Su piel se estremece con cada roce del aire sobre ella, haciéndole soltar suspiros. No habla, y Viktor tampoco hace nada por mantener una conversación, sabe que el moreno necesita tiempo, y que quiere disfrutar de sus primeras horas de libertad. El amanecer les pilla en camino, y Twisted pide un alto.

-Por favor… Quiero verlo-el hombre-máquina asiente y Twisted se sienta en el suelo. No están cerca de ninguna ciudad y avanzan por un llano medio cubierto por la hierba. Se sienta en un terreno terroso, mientras contempla con la emoción sujeta a su pecho como el astro rey poco a poco emerge del horizonte, iluminando poco a poco sus facciones.

Cuando el disco solar esta ya por encima del horizonte, con un suspiro, el mago se levanta.

-Gracias… Necesitaba verlo… Y muchas gracias por todo también-sin pensarlo dos veces, le abraza con su única extremidad, sorprendiendo a Viktor.

-No hay de qué, compañero-pese a sus palabras no corresponde el abrazo. Vuelven a ponerse en marcha, cruzando paisaje sin cesar.

Tienen que parar varias veces en el camino, hasta llegar a una gran ciudad en la ruta. Twisted no pregunta, aunque tampoco sabe qué ciudad es.

-Cogeremos un transporte que nos lleve a Zaun, no tardaremos más de medio día en llegar, entonces podrás relajarte-le palmea el hombro-, te recomiendo que te pongas la capa, Twisted. Llamas demasiado la atención con el traje de preso-Viktor le tiende la capa, pero viendo que no puede ponérsela, le ayuda, ciñéndosela alrededor del cuello-, por suerte creo que nadie te reconocerá. Tienes una pinta un poco lamentable-.

Twisted tuerce el gesto, y se adentran en la gran ciudad. El humor del mago cambia radicalmente, volviéndose alegre, sonriendo sin darse cuenta. De camino a donde tienen que coger el vehículo pasan por un mercado. Twisted procura no detenerse demasiado, ya que su salvador es un hombre algo impaciente y quiere llegar cuanto antes a su destino. No puede evitar robar una pera, con maestría sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Cuando Viktor se da la vuelta para decirle algo, le pilla hincándole el diente, y se ríe por lo bajo. Al llegar a su destino y estar todo perfectamente planeado, montan en el carro sin más dilación mientras el moreno disfruta de los últimos bocados de la fruta. Al meterse en el carro, experimenta un pequeño alivio, del que Viktor se da cuenta.

-¿No te encuentras bien?-pregunta, y el mago se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa.

-Todavía no me he acostumbrado a los espacios abiertos, la verdad… Pero me ha gustado el paseo-.

-Procura no robar nada, podrían haberte pillado-la risa de Twisted llena el vehículo.

-En la cárcel aprendí muchas cosas, entre ellas a que si quiero algo, tengo que conseguirlo por medios poco ortodoxos si no puedo conseguirlo bien… Además, me apetecía-se encoge de hombros, mirando calmadamente por el paisaje.

Durante el trayecto hablan poco, Viktor es quien habla sobre todo, explicándole algunas cosas y Twisted no puede evitar preguntar acerca de su brazo. Llegan a la casa del artificiero cuando se pone el sol y siguen hablando de ello.

-Tienes que descansar mucho, es un proceso doloroso y bastante poco agradable-enfrente del moreno se alza un edificio marrón, poco destacable sobre los otros. El ladrillo está desgastado por el paso de los años y dos grandes puertas de madera, muy recias les dan la bienvenida cuando se abren desde dentro. Para sorpresa del mago, no hay nadie detrás-, mecanización-dice Viktor simplemente.

Deja varias cosas encima de una mesa, mientras se quita su capa y Twisted hace lo mismo, admirando la amplitud de la sala-laboratorio.

-Pediré que te preparen un buen baño caliente para que te relajes-se comunica por un interfono y al cabo de un momento, aparece una señora, que lo conduce-, ve tranquilo, iré a ver cómo va el acomodo de tu habitación-.

Twisted asiente y sigue a la mujer por una serie de interminables pasillos, hasta una estancia enorme, la cual mira maravillado. Es un baño, de unos veinte metros cuadrados, con una gran bañera en el centro que más bien parece una piscina pequeña.

-Tienes ahí todo lo necesario-le dice la mujer, con una voz que le parece algo metalizada-, no dudes en llamar si lo necesitas-Twisted la ve alejarse y salir por la puerta… Quizás ha sido su impresión, pero en el eco del baño le parece haber oído engranajes procedentes de su cuerpo.

Se encoge de hombros, quitándose los harapos que tiene por ropa. La bañera está llena de agua caliente, que llena la estancia de vapor, relajándolo. Metiendo primero un pie y luego el otro, acaba por sentarse dentro, con el agua hasta el cuello, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción como nunca antes. Se sumerge del todo en el agua, mojándose la cabeza, sintiendo el agua correr entre sus cabellos y pegarse estos a su espalda cuando rompe la superficie del agua.

-Aaah-sus ojos verdes se pasean por la estancia, algo nublados, fijándose en una cuchilla y una barra de jabón a un lado, junto con un espejo. Pone el espejo en su apoyo, y sin salir del agua se mesa la barba, girando la cara. Hacia realmente mucho tiempo que no se miraba en un espejo, y la verdad es que tenía un aspecto lamentable.

Toma la barra de jabón, mojándola y comenzándola a pasarla por el estropeado vello de su cara, mejor afeitarse todo y que crezca nuevo pelo, para sanearlo. Comienza a deslizar la cuchilla, llevándose con los cabellos dañados parte del peso sobre sus hombros también. Un nuevo comienzo que puede terminar estupendamente, con la muerte de la más sucia y traidora de las ratas.

Termina de afeitarse y se da el gustazo de quedarse en la bañera un buen rato, ya que el agua está permanentemente caliente. Tiene que pedirle a Viktor que le mande a alguien a cortarle el pelo… Entonces se acuerda de la doncella de antes… Pero no sabe qué hacer o decir.

-Emm…-intenta comenzar a hablar, algo vacilante. Entonces se abre la puerta y la doncella de antes aparece.

-¿Si, señor?-Twisted se queda perplejo. Ni ha pronunciado una palabra y ya está ahí.

-Esto… ¿Podrías arreglarme el pelo un poco?-pregunta dudoso.

-En seguida, señor-asiente ella. Se dirige a un armario y coge lo necesario-, ¿cómo lo desea?-.

-Solo corta lo que esté dañado, por favor-asiente de nuevo y con suavidad comienza a cortar las puntas de su cabello.

Le ha crecido mucho en su estancia en la cárcel, y aunque se lo ha cortado a veces con la navaja de afeitar, lo tiene bastante dañado. Daño que la sirvienta se está encargando de reparar poco a poco. Las tijeras resuenan en la gran estancia y Twisted casi puede oír los mechones caer al suelo. Luego de un largo rato, ella vuelve a hablar.

-Terminado señor, cuando guste puede salir del agua, no tenga prisa-se levanta y se va de allí… Y al moreno le parece volver a oír ruidos de engranares procedentes de su rodilla. Encogiéndose de hombros, vuelve a sumergirse en la bañera, y cogiendo un bote de champú, comienza a lavarse el pelo…

Al cabo de un buen rato sale, secándose con una suave toalla del todo, y enrollándosela a la cintura, ya que se niega a ponerse de nuevo ese sucedáneo de ropas. Cuando sale a la gran estancia, Viktor está ahí esperándolo, y lo saluda nada más verle entrar.

-Te ha sentado bastante bien el baño, Twisted-le dice-, te llevaré a tu habitación a que descanses. Te llevarán la cena allí-el mago asiente y se deja guiar por una serie de pasillos que contienen tecnología que él no comprende.

Luego de andar por los pasillos, finalmente llegan delante de una puerta de madera, la cual abre Viktor, cediéndole el paso al mago.

-Esta será tu habitación mientras estés aquí, Twisted. Te traerán ahora mismo de cenar. Descansa mucho, mañana será un día doloroso para ti-el científico nota el temblor hacerse dueño del cuerpo del moreno…

Actualidad:

Sin darse cuenta de cuando ni donde, Twisted se sorprende agarrando la mano de Malcolm, y sonríe ante eso, después de tantos años sin poder hacerlo. Aprieta su mano suavemente, sintiendo el calor que desprende, y es correspondido por el pistolero. Toma algo de aire luego de haber estado relatando lo que sucedió, y se dedica a contemplar la ciudad bajo los dorados rayos del sol. Mira a Malcolm con una sonrisa, y sin contenerse, lo besa con pasión, ante la risa alegre de Silver.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta el mayor, mirándolos sonriendo.

-Me apetecía. Quería hacerlo-le abraza, pero la sonrisa se borra de su rostro-, yo… Lo lamento Malcolm… Te he herido-le acaricia suavemente la parte de la cara que tiene morada y baja la mirada, ocultándola bajo su sombrero.

Pero Malcolm le quita el sombrero con una mano, y con la otra le sube la barbilla, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Una herida como esta nunca podrá dolerme tanto como la que nos ha causado ese malnacido en el alma-le dice, retirándole el pelo hacia detrás y rodeándolo cálidamente con los brazos. Twisted se abraza a él fuertemente, escondiéndose en su pecho.

-Lo siento tanto-susurra el pelilargo, acariciando la espalda de su hombre.

Su burbuja se explota cuando un carraspeo algo divertido corta el aire, y Twisted mira a Silver como un tomate, al igual que Malcolm.

-Vamos parejita, que no estamos de paseo, aunque me encanta veros así-mira por las calles-, tenéis que estar atentos, seguramente Stanley me ha seguido, sin ninguna duda… Aunque puede que tarde un día más en llegar aquí… Tenemos que prepararnos-.

-Nos han visto salir de la otra casa, seguro que tienen a alguien vigilándonos… Podemos reinstalarnos en la antigua y a partir de ahí formar un buen plan-propone Twisted-, sabemos que ese tío de pensar no es mucho. A lo mejor puedo hacer de cebo-.

-Ah, de eso nada-saltan los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Escuchadme por favor… Tenemos que hacerles picar el anzuelo-…

Mientras Twisted termina de explicarles el plan llegan a donde se alojaban los Campeones hace seis años. Malcolm abre la puerta, y un polvoriento y mal iluminado interior les da la bienvenida. Silver oye el quedo jadeo del moreno al ver de nuevo su antiguo hogar, vacio, salvo por la cama, ahí, solitaria en un rincón.

Cubierta por una capa de polvo, se mantiene igual que como se quedó hace seis años, revuelta, con signos de lucha. El silencio se hace presente, y sin darse cuenta Twisted avanza hasta quedarse delante del mueble, quieto nada más. Graves lo abraza por detrás, sin decir una palabra, apoyándolo con su presencia, hasta que el moreno habla de nuevo.

-No había contado con verla de nuevo-susurra-, les pedí a los hombres de Viktor que no la llevaran a la nueva casa a propósito… Pero se me había olvidado completamente que estaba aquí-acaricia las manos que lo rodean, suavemente con su mano humana-, ya no la necesito… Ya no-sonríe y de repente nota un ligero sabor salado en las comisuras de su boca-, ahora somos libres del pasado. Esto no pinta nada aquí-.

Malcolm lo abraza más fuerte, dándole la vuelta.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-le pregunta, secando sus lágrimas.

-Quiero viajar contigo a mi lado siempre-le responde, sonriéndole-, vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder… Quiero ponerme en ruta en cuanto nos hayamos deshecho de Stanley-.

Los tres se ponen en movimiento, saliendo de la casa de nuevo y yendo a la otra, para comenzar a trasladar las cosas.

-¿Qué tal te fue ese año que pasaste con Viktor?-pregunta Silver.

-Fue muy emocionante. Es muy inteligente y aprendí cosas con él acerca de la mecánica… Sobre todo a cuidar mi brazo-.

-¿Te dolió?-Twisted asiente.

-Pero era un dolor soportable para lo que significó tener de nuevo un brazo-.

-¿Y qué trabajos hiciste?-pregunta Malcolm.

-Tuve que recuperar unos planos. No me acuerdo muy bien del nombre del otro, pero es rival de Viktor. Se los robó, experimentos que estaba realizando, completos, incluso bosquejos de ideas. Otro traidor que le robó-.

-¿Durante todo un año?-Malcolm esta asombrado.

-Sí, estaban bastante dispersos, hasta que conseguí encontrarlos todos y devolvérselos a su dueño me llevo bastante tiempo… Pero por fin soy libre-.

Llegan a la casa de nuevo, entrando los tres por la puerta y cerrando, sin advertir un par de hombres que los han estado siguiendo. Estos hacen señas a otros, y estos a otros, hasta que las señales llegan al destinatario. Los pómulos de este se alzan en una sonrisa, achicando su ojo y haciendo que el parche que porta en el otro se levante ligeramente…

**Dentro de nada los siguientes capítulos, gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
